YELL
by Roselyne
Summary: Un tueur s'acharne sur les membres de la Dragon Team, et Trunks reçoit un coup de fil avant chaque meurtre. Désormais, tout le monde peut être une victime... et tout le monde peut être un suspect.
1. Premier Appel

Disclaimer: Tous les persos de DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama. Les autres sont à moi :p

****

YELL

"Quelqu'un a appliqué le terme "revanche" un cran trop loin. "

****

Chapitre UN : Premier Appel

  


****

Satan City University. 16h20. 

La fin de la semaine... Tous les étudiants se sentaient soudainement plus léger, et beaucoup de visages revêtaient un large sourire _(idiot)_. Goten surgit de la Salle du Comité. Comme Trunks, il avait brossé les cours de l'après-midi pour préparer la soirée estudiantine. Mais le hasard avait décidé que Trunks resterait au Domaine Universitaire afin de réceptionner les appels pour "Young Drivers", une association d'étudiants visant à reconduire chez eux les étudiants un peu trop entamés pour conduire. Le jeune étudiant aux cheveux mauves avait donc quitté la salle de réunion à 15h20 pour retourner en classe... Du moins était-ce qu'il avait dit... 

Goten marchait à grands pas vers la grille de sortie où Trunks et lui devaient se retrouver. Il vit en s'approchant que Trunks et Katrina s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été plus rapides que lui pour atteindre la grille, et aucun des deux ne semblait hors d'haleine non plus, comme après une course à pied... Goten soupçonna dès lors qu'ils avaient brossé tous les deux le dernier cours pour passer un moment ensemble. Il décida de taquiner un peu Trunks sur ce sujet. Il se campa devant son ami avec un large sourire (idiot) : "Quel dommage que le hasard ait décidé que tu serais ce soir le responsable de "Young Drivers"... Tu vas manquer la grande fête." 

"No problemo", rétorqua Trunks souriant doucement, "Katrina doit aller chez ses grands-parents pour le week-end, alors je ne manquerai rien si je reste au domaine à regarder un film et à attendre les appels..." 

Goten sentit que Trunks essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose. 

"Et de plus", ajouta la fille aux cheveux courts et noirs à son bras, pinçant la joue de Trunks pour le taquiner, "le savoir seul au domaine est une garantie très sure que mon play-boy de copain ne rencontrera pas d'autres filles à une quelconque party". Trunks lui répondit par une grimace. 

"C'est vraiment dommage...", ajouta Goten avec un faux sourire, "Tu avais là une occasion de rencontrer la famille de ta future femme..." 

Trunks, avec un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace envoya son coude dans le flan de Goten. Goten rit de bon cœur. Trunks et Katrina sortaient ensemble depuis près d'un mois, mais Trunks ne voulait pas se sentir trop impliqué avec une fille. C'était déjà incroyable qu'il soit resté avec elle si longtemps, mais Katrina avait encore besoin de deux mois de plus pour battre le record du "Temps à Conserver Trunks Fidèle". 

****

******************************* 

****

21h50, Satan University Domain. 

Comme on était vendredi soir, et comme il y avait la fête sur la plage, il y avait peu de lumières aux fenêtres du domaine. Mais quelques-unes unes d'entre elles brillaient à l'Alpha Point Fraternity house. Trunks était allongé dans un sofa dans le living-room, somnolant devant la TV où était montrée une ènième diffusion du film **TITANIC**. 

Il soupira... Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que le seul film ce soir *soit* le seul film dans lequel il ait joué ? Toutes les autres chaînes TV diffusaient la Chikyu Song Contest, que Trunks jugeait vraiment trop nulle cette année. 

Il pensa à nouveau à l'ironie qui avait flotté pendant tout le tournage de ce film : Sa partenaire avait épousé l'autre Trunks, celui qui était venu du futur pour donner un médicament à Goku. Sa propre petite amie, Kirsten, ne sachant pas qu'il existait deux versions de Trunks, avait cru, lors d'un énorme malentendu, que Trunks la trompait, et l'avait laissé tomber après une idylle de trois mois. Trunks avait essayé de lui parler du Trunks du futur, mais elle n'avait pas parut le croire. 

__

"Jack... Quand le bateau accostera, je m'enfuirai avec toi." 

Trunks repensa à la réelle relation qu'il avait avec sa partenaire, Lynn. Ils étaient bien loin d'être ce couple de légende immortalisé à l'écran. Dans la vie réelle, ils se battaient constamment. Lynn ne pouvait apparemment pas supporter son attitude de Don Juan. Putain ! L'autre Trunks devait être une sacrée nouille ! 

La première fois qu'ils avaient du s'embrasser, à l'avant du bateau, est-ce qu'il avait, sans le vouloir, eut une expression étrange sur son visage ? Toujours est-il qu'elle lui avait mordu la lèvre et ils s'étaient à nouveau battus... Et le tournage avait été retardé d'une semaine... Et Jim Kameron, le réalisateur du film, avait piqué une crise de nerfs... 

Un cri le ramena à la réalité : **_"Iceberg ! Droit devant !!"_**

*Allons-y, que le gros gentil baaaaaaaaaaateau donne in groooooos bisous au mééééééchant iceberg*, pensa Trunks avec ironie. A ce moment, le téléphone sonna. Trunks sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir d'appel avant au moins deux heures. Qui diable pouvait déjà être bourré à 22h00 ? 

Il décrocha le combiné : "Young Drivers, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" 

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que le gars n'était pas saoul. La deuxième chose était qu'il n'appelait pas pour demander quelqu'un pour ramener un gars bourré. 

__

//Quel est ton film d'horreur préféré ?//

* Et un ravagé de plus, un !*, pensa Trunks. Il essayait de découvrir l'identité de son interlocuteur par sa voix. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne lui était venu en tête. Il devrait le faire parler un petit peu plus... 

"Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?" 

Trunks ferma les yeux, le gars allait parler, il devait se concentrer sur sa voix... 

La voix sembla boudeuse : _//Répond juste à ma question...//_

Trunks fronça les sourcils. Putain de merde ! Il n'était pas parvenu à identifier l'homme... Il continua, plaisantant : "C'est pour un sondage ou une interview ?" 

La voix continua : _//Aucun des deux...//_ -- Trunks aurait juré avoir entendu un grincement de dents -- _//mais ça remplit la conversation. Tu n'aimes pas les films d'horreur ?//_

"Ecoute...", dit Trunks en se relevant du sofa et en commençant à arpenter le living-room de long en large, "non, je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de films. Sans blague, je ne regarde pas ces merdes !" 

__

//Est-ce qu'ils t'effrayent ?//, demanda la voix, avec un ton enjoué. 

Trunks éclata de rire : "Pas vraiment... Le problème est qu'ils sont tous pareils. Un tueur débile pourchassant une blondasse avec de gros poumons qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de courir dans les escaliers alors qu'elle devrait se casser par la porte principale... C'est pathétique !". Trunks s'interrompit. Ne venait-il pas juste d'utiliser une des expressions type de Lynn ?   
*Maudit Titanic !*, pensa-t-il. 

__

//Moi, j'aime assez ce genre de film...//, la voix rétorqua calmement. 

*Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce malade ?!* "Je suis vraiment content pour toi." , dit Trunks, un petit peu exaspéré. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je voudrais que la ligne 'Young Drivers' soit libre pour de **VRAIS** appels ..." 

__

//Tu es celui de corvée ce soir ?//, demanda la voix avec un ton presque compatissant. 

Trunks comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas la partie de cette manière. Une idée flasha dans son esprit. Il l'aurait au bluff. Il sourit largement. 

"Exact Goten ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas... ! Maintenant, bonne cuite ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramener !", et il raccrocha. 

Il s'allongea sur le sofa, considérant le téléphone du coin des yeux. S'il ne s'agissait pas de Goten, le gars rappellerait pour se justifier. 

Trois secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Trunks décrocha. Il eut envie de lâcher une vanne, mais changea d'avis au dernier moment : cette fois, ça pouvait être un VRAI appel... 

"Young Drivers, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" 

__

//Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question//, dit la voix désormais familière ; elle continua : _//et je ne suis PAS Goten.//_

"Ah non ?", dit simplement Trunks, à court d'idées. 

__

//Ouais, je suis sur de connaître mon nom. Mais toi, sais-tu seulement quel est *ton* nom ?// 

"Oh, je crois bien que oui", répondit Trunks avec une voix amusée. 

__

//Alors ?// 

"Alors quoi ?", demanda Trunks, s'asseyant et souriant toujours. 

__

//Quel est ton nom ?// 

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir comment je m'appelle ?", demanda Trunks d'un ton faussement intéressé. 

__

//Parce que j'aime savoir qui je regarde...// 

Trunks sentit un frissonnement désagréable se déplacer le long de son échine. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder vers la fenêtre. "Chouette blague", dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait montrer calme, alors qu'il se levait et marchait lentement vers la fenêtre. "Tu ne me blufferas pas". 

__

//Alors, pourquoi marches-tu vers la fenêtre, hmm ?// 

*Il bluffe*, pensa Trunks, *marcher vers la fenêtre était l'action la plus logique que quiconque aurait faite. Il se gratta la nuque : "Si tu peux vraiment me voir, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?" 

__

//Te grattes-tu la nuque car tu sens le collier de la mort se resserrer ?//, dit la voix sur un ton à la fois amusé et menaçant. 

Trunks contracta ses doigts sur le cornet de téléphone. Il appuya la tête contre la fenêtre et plaça sa main libre contre la vitre pour supprimer le reflet du living et pour voir au dehors. 

__

//Naaaah... Pas la peine de te fatiguer, tu me verras pas... Moi, par contre, je peux te voir parfaitement...//, dit la voix avec un ton doux, mais de plus en plus menaçant. 

"Okay, très amusant. Qui est-là ?", demanda Trunks avec une voix froide mais exaspérée. 

__

// Il n'est pas important pour toi de savoir qui je suis, puisque tu vas mourir //, dit la voix dans un murmure rauque qui désormais ne cachait plus sa haine. 

La révélation frappa Trunks en plaine poitrine comme une massue. Néanmoins, il se reprit vite : "Tu as un sacré culot de venir ici me défier ! On voit que tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles !", l'arrogance made-in Végéta était de retour... 

__

// Ah ? Aurais-tu des amis qui pourraient t'aider ? //, demanda la voix avec un ton gai. 

"Non, je suis seul !", rétorqua Trunks avec un ton coupant. "Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'en faire baver !" 

__

// menteur // 

"Tu crois que je ne serais pas capable de le faire moi-même", demanda Trunks, s'éloignant de la fenêtre et hurlant au combiné. 

__

// Non, je ne mets pas en doute ta force... Mais tu as mentit quand tu as dit qu'aucun de tes potes saiya-jins n'était là.// 

A la mention du nom de la race dont une moitié de lui-même était issue, Trunks pensa que tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas une blague débile d'étudiants débiles. Il se tourna face à la fenêtre : "J'aime pas ton humour, Goten !", tenta-t-il. 

La voix dit avec le même ton froid : _// Arrête de crier le nom de ton pote encore et encore - ça peut apporter des problèmes... Allume les lumières du patio... Et tu comprendras pourquoi je t'ai qualifié de menteur...//_

Mécaniquement, Trunks bougea la main vers l'interrupteur des lumières du jardin. Il s'attendait à voir Goten et tous ses potes crier : 

****

"SURPRIIIIIIIIIISE !!!"

Mais à la place, quand il alluma, il vit devant la piscine, Gohan ligoté sur une chaise et bâillonné. Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme s'il dormait. 

****

"GOHAN-SAAAAAAN !!!!", hurla Trunks. 

Gohan parut l'entendre et leva la tête avec difficulté. *Bon dieu, je sens à peine son ki*, pensa Trunks. L'instant d'après, une lumière venant de nulle part l'aveugla tandis que quelque chose vint frapper la fenêtre. Quelque chose de liquide qui masquait temporairement la vue que Trunks avait de l'extérieur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser de quoi était faire cette substance, son cerveau en avait déjà fait l'analyse et en était arrivé aux conclusions. 

Gohan était toujours assis sur la chaise, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Au niveau de son diaphragme, un trou béant révélait la lumière derrière lui. Ce qui couvrait la fenêtre était du sang... 

Trunks entendit une voix hurler le nom de Gohan, sans réaliser que c'était de sa propre gorge qu'était venu le cri. 

__

// Souviens-toi bien, Trunks... //, dit la voix, cette fois complètement hostile. _"Il n'y a pas d'espoir... Pas d'endroit où se cacher, et nul aide à espérer..."_

Trunks fixait l'extérieur à travers les taches de sang éparses sur la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que le rouge, il ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que la voix au téléphone... 

__

// Vous mourrez tous... // 

Et ce fut la fin de la communication.   


[A suivre ]

**************************

__

Et voila pour le premier chapitre ;)

Petit jeu: essayez de deviner au fur et à mesure qui peut/peuvent être le(s) meurtrier(s)… ;)

  



	2. J'ai confiance en toi

_**Disclaimer**:   
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**YELL  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre DEUX : "J'ai confiance en toi"**

  


**23h11, Satan University Domain. **

Goten prit le tournant menant au domaine. Il était un petit peu émêché, mais il avait jugé être en état de conduire. Il avait prit avec lui 4 autres étudiants un peu plus bourrés, prétextant alléger le travail de Trunks. 

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent furent la lumière de gyrophares autour de la fraternity house. Goten serra les dents et gara la voiture subitement. "Si je suis pris à conduire dans cet état, c'est bonjour la nuit sympa en prison et au revoir le permis de conduire...! ". Les autres acquiècèrent, mais se demandèrent ce qui se passait au domaine. Ils jaillirent tous de la voiture et commencèrent à – essayer de – marcher calmement comme si de rien n'était, essayant – difficilement – de dissimuler leur démarche titubante. 

Ils remarquèrent avec un mélange de malaise et de facination morbide la présence de deux ambulances. 

Goten s'avança avec précaution jusqu'au cordon de police. Ils remarqua deux ambulanciers qui fermaient un paquet sombre contenant quelqu'un qui ne devrait plus jamais s'inquiéter de la note d'hôpital... Il déglutit avec difficulté. Près de la seconde ambulance, Goten remarque une forme recroquevillée dans une couverture brune tandis que les policiers autour lui posaient des questions. 

L'un des flics s'écrata légèrement, et Goten reconnu des cheveux mauves. *Dieu merci, il est vivant !*, il soupira de soulagement alors qu'il passait le cordon jaune de police. 

"Hey ! Vous ! " 

Une main rude atterit sur son épaule. Goten se libéra rapidement de la prise en une position défensive que le flic identifia immédiatement comme une variété de Kung-fu. "Je vis ici ! Laissez-moi passer ! ! C'est mon pote, là-bas !! " 

Sans attendre l'approbation du flic, Goten se déroba et se rua auprès de Trunks. La première chose qu'il nota fut l'air complètement hagard de son ami. Il ne semblait pas entendre ce qu'on lui disait et son regard était vide. 

"Trunks ?" 

Trunks cligna des yeux, sans pour autant quitter son immobilité, mais Goten savait que Trunks l'avait entendu et reconnu. L'absence presque totale de réaction chez le jeune homme exaspéra Goten et il mis ses mains sur les épaules de Trunks pour le secouer légèrement : "Trunks !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! " 

"Vous le connaissez ? ", demanda une voix calme derrière Goten. 

Goten se tourna à moitié vers l'homme, ses mains toujours sur les épaules de Trunks : "Bien sur que non... Je passais juste par là ! J'ai vu les lumières, et j'ai cru qu'il y avait une party!". Il respira profondément : "Bien sur que je le connais, tête de nud ! Quelle question débile ! ", il se tourna totalement vers l'homme, tandis qu'il plaçait un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Trunks : "Qui êtes vous ?" 

L'homme en face de lui semblait être dans la fin de la quarantaine, le visage fin, les yeux bruns anguleux et les cheveux gris. Il portait un long imperméable gris, et avait en apparence une attitude relax, mais chacun de ses mouvements semblait avoir été soigneusement préparé. 

"Sergent Hayden, section criminelle. Votre ami est notre témoin principal dans une affaire de meurtre. " 

Goten se retourna vers Trunks, avec un air horrifié sur son visage : " ... un meurtre ? ... Trunks... t'es blessé ... ? " Trunks avait de nouveau son regard vide. Les doigts de Goten se contractèrent sur ses épaules : "TRUNKS !! EST-CE QUE TU ES BLESSÉ ?! ", il criait presque. 

Trunks abaissa la tête et la secoua lentement. Goten le considéra un moment, puis dit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante : "Je pense que vous devrez l'interroger plus tard, vous voyez qu'il n'est pas bien. " Il se pencha vers Trunks : "Il faut que tu voies un médecin... ", il prit son téléphone portable : "Je vais appeler Gohan... " 

"C'est inutile... ", murmura Trunks avec une voix terne, " il est déjà là... " 

Une expression de surprise pûrement enfantine se peignit sur les traits de Gohan alors qu'il tournait la tête à gauche et à droite pour tenter de localiser son frère : " Où ça ? Je e l'ai pas vu quand je suis arrivé... Pourquoi il est pas avec toi ? " 

" _'Pourquoi JE ne suis pas avec lui'_ serait une meilleure question, je pense... ", Trunks soupira, regardant au loin. 

Goten l'observa, un air d'incompréhension peint sur son visage. " Il est... dans l'autre ambulance ", Trunks parvint à dire, essayant de trouver comment l'annoncer à Goten. 

" Ah, ok, il est occupé avec l'autre blessé, c'est ça ? ", Goten dit calmement. Puis, il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose : "Attends une minute, j'ai vu qu'ils y balançait une corps bon pour la morgue. Qu'est-ce que fout mon frère ? Il n'est pas médecin légiste... ! " 

"Gohan Son était votre frère ? ", demanda alors Hayden. 

Goten fronça les sourcils : " 'était'? Coment ça 'était'? Gohan EST mon frère ", dit-il d'un ton soupçonneux. 

Hayden prit sa respiration, puis annonça d'une voix sans émotion, comme le répondeur des renseignements téléphoniques débitant le numéro de contact de la baby-sitter qui peut vous surveiller votre petit monstre: "Gohan Son, doctor au Satan City Hospital, est décédé ce soir à 22h04. " 

"_Quoi ?_", fut tout ce que Goten réussit à dire avec une voix incrédule. Tout semblait avoir été annoncé trop vite pour qu'il réalise pleinement les mots de l'inspecteur.

"Je suis désolé ", dit Hayden, même si aucune expression ne filtrait dans sa voix. 

Goten se tourna vers Trunks : "Qu'est-ce que... ?!" 

Hayden ignora Goten et parla à Trunks : "Tu n'es pas en état de parler ce soir... Mais je compte sur toi pour m'en dire plus demain." 

Trunks leva la tête, le regard épuisé : "Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais... Je n'ai pas vu qui était le gars, je ne sais pas, ni ce qu'il a utilisé pour tuer Gohan, ni d'où il m'appelait. J'ai juste entendu sa voix, et NON, je ne l'ai pas reconnu de par sa voix, et OUI, je pourrais la reconnaître sans problème si je devais à nouveau l'entendre!!". Sa voix qui avait semblé presque un murmure, s'était amplifiée avec colère. Elle redevint murmure quand il ajouta, plus pour lui-même : "J'ai l'impression que cette voix va hanter mes rêves pour le restant de ma vie..." 

Goten était imobile, la bouche ouverte, semblant incapable de dire un mot, ayant apparemment besoin de temps pour digérere l'information. 

Hayden secoua la tête, avec un air pensif, puis ajouta : "Je te verrai demain pour plus de détails... La nuit porta conseil, et peut-être que tu te souviendra d'un détail, même infime, qui pourra nous aider à progresser." 

Il se pencha vers Trunks : "Mais Trunks... si tu es plus qu'un témoin dans cette histoire - et même si tu sembles souffrir de la mort de ton ami - je le découvrirai rapidement...". Son ton qui avait d'abord parut presque réconfortant, se transforma en un ton lourd de menace. 

Goten et Trunks le fixèrent, la bouche béé... Trunks ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était soupçonné! Goten grommela à l'adresse de Hayden alors que le sergent s'éloignait : " 'principal témoin' ou 'principal suspect'? " 

Hayden se tourna à moitié et sourit légèrement : "Dans une affaire comme celle-ci, cela revient au même...", il se détourna et continua son chemin. Goten avait toujours un bras autour des épaules de Trunks et sentait qu'il était complètement tendu. Il se tourna vers lui et murmura : "Reste calme... Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait..." 

Trunks fronça les sourcils et tourna vers lui un regard plein de questions. 

Goten déglutit : "Ben ouais ! Premièrement, tu n'es pas de taille face à mon frère..." 

Trunks plissa les yeux. Goten sourit. Il avait touché une corde sensible. Les gènes de la famille royale Saiya-jin pouvaient vraiment être tenaces. Il continua : "Et puis... Je sais que tu n'avais aucune raison de tuer mon frère. J'ai confiance en toi.", il ajouta avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Trunks. 

Trunks sourit presque... 

Presque... 

  


**[A suivre ]**

**************************

_Merci pour les quelques reviews qui sont arrivées pour la version française de cette fic :) (il y a moins de lecteurs francophones que de lecteurs anglophones, mais ça fat toujours plaisir de voir comment vous prenez tel ou tel chapitre :) )_

_**Wini**: merci tout plein ^___^_

_**Manue**: Comme indiqué dans la note en début de chapitre précédent, je ré-écrit TOUT -- de nouveaux chapitres en perspective ;-)_

_**Isabella**: les explications vont arriver au fur et à mesure ;) Mais tu peux toujours proposer ta vision de l'ennemi bien sur ;)_


	3. Pere Manquant

_**Disclaimer**:   
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**YELL****  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre TROIS : Père manquant**

**  
02h07, Capsule Corporation. **

"... Et ce fut pendant la diffusion de son film, TITANIC, que l'interprète de Jack Dawson, Trunks Connor, a été témoin du meurtre d'un de ses amis après avoir reçu un coup de téléphone anonyme...", racontait la voix calme de la présentatrice TV, tandis qu'à l'écran se succédaient les images des deux ambulances, du campus et de Trunks, enveloppé dans une couverture et ramené à la voiture familiale, soutenu par Bulma et Goten. 

La présentatrice apparut à l'écran, au côté du présentateur habituel et tourna vers lui un sourire si parfait de blancheur et de régularité, qu'il devait probablement s'agir de fausses dents :"Alors, peut-on en conclure que le film était particulièrement mauvais ?" 

L'instant suivant, l'écran de TV explosa, balayé par un blast rageur. 

La fumée activa rapidement le système anti-feu, et un jet d'eau jaillit du plafond en de fin filet dans la pièce. Trunks avait toujours le bras tendu et un air de furie dans le regard. Il abaissa lentement son bras alors que l'eau trempait ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il leva la tête vers la source d'eau, ferma les yeux, espérant que cela le calmerait. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains... 

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait du sang sur ses mains. Et pas seulement sur ses mains, mais sur ses bras, son corps, son visage, ... Il leva la tête. L'eau qui s'écoulait du système anti-feu n'était pas exactement de l'eau... 

Il hurla.

Bulma, d'abord alertée par le bruit de l'explosion, s'était ruée dans la chambre de Trunks. Elle atteignait la porte quand elle l'entendit hurler. Elle se jeta de tout son poids contre la porte et la défonça : "Trunks!! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ?" 

A travers la fumée qui se dissipait, elle compris l'origine de l'explosion. Lui aussi, il avait regardé les nouvelles à la télé. Elle courut vers lui alors que son cri mourrait dans sa gorge et le pressa contre elle : " C'est OK... C'est OK... Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal... ! " 

" Du sang ... ! Il y a du sang partout !! ", hurlait Trunks. 

Elle le força à se lever et l'entraîna au dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle remarqua, à la lumière crue du corridor que les mains de Trunks étaient pleines de sang. Alertée, elle relâcha les épaules de son fils et saisit ses mains, les tournant, paumes vers elle, et elle comprit. Trunks avait du confondre l'eau avec du sang, et, sous la pression, avait plongé ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, jusqu'à en atteindre le sang. Elle soupira de soulagement... Pendant un moment, elle avait craint des pulsions suicidaires chez son fils. 

Elle pensa par la suite que cela aurai été surprenant... Trunks et Gohan se connaissait depuis longtemps, ils appartenaient à la même espèces, tous les deux métis... Mais il n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler des "potes". Ils s'étaient rencontrés peu ces dernières années. Surtout depuis que Gohan s'était marié avec Videl. Ils se rencontraient une fois l'an pour Thanksgiving. Peut-être s'étaient-ils de temps à autre rencontrés chez Goten, mais ils n'étaient plus aussi proches que lorsque Trunks était enfant. 

Bulma compris alors pourquoi Gohan avait été plus proches de Trunks durant les cinq premières années. Il savait que dans un autre futur, il serait le mentor du jeune Trunks, dernier espoir d'une humanité mourante. Dans ce futur-ci, Gohan avait voulut voir si son élève aurait besoin de lui. 

Et, le temps passant, ses propres activités avaient écourtés ses visites, et après la guerre contre Magin Buh, il s'était plus concentré sur Videl, tandis que Trunks avait fait de Goten son meilleur ami. 

*L'amitié est une de ces choses temporaires dans ce monde*, songea Bulma amèrement. *Tout, ici bas est temporaire... Même la mort...* 

Bulma songea alors à la petite Pan. Videl dirait très probablement à sa fille de 4 ans que son papa serait en voyage quelques jours. Videl pensait certainement que Pan était trop jeune pour comprendre le concept de Mort, même si elle pouvait déjà comprendre le concept de combat et de douleur... Plus Bulma y songeait, plus elle était sure que Pan pourrait comprendre que son papa était _temporairement_ mort... 

Elle repensa à Goten. Le pauvre avait été profondément choqué par la mort de son frère, mais il avait tenté de se retenir et n'avait pas craqué en face de Trunks pour le pas le perturber encore plus... 'Il est un véritable ami pour Trunks', pensa Bulma. Videl et Chichi étaient complètement dévastées, mais derrière leur tristesse, il y avait l'espoir : les dragon balls ramèneraient bientôt Gohan à la vie. Goku leurs avait assuré que Gohan serait bientôt de retour. 

Trunks devait aussi en être conscient, Bulma pensa. Pourquoi alors était-il sous un choc pareil ? 

Ils atteignirent le living-room, et elle aida Trunks à s'asseoir. Elle s'absenta un moment pour aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire. Elle n'était pas du genre à saouler ses enfants, mais, connaissant les réactions de Trunks face à l'alcool – il s'endort – elle jugea que ça le calmerait... 

  


"Pourquoi es-tu dans un état pareil, alors que tu sais qu'il reviendra bientôt... ?", demanda-t-elle à son fils, désormais calme, la crise passée. 

Trunks fixait les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée, ne disant mot. Bulma continua : "Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fait face à la mort de l'un d'entre nous... Quand tu avais huit ans, et que ton père est mort, assassiné par Buh, tu avais réagit moins violemment qu'aujourd'hui..." 

Trunks eut une respiration courte. Son regard devint lointain, comme si des souvenirs perdus revenait dans la lumière. Face à son attitude, Bulma compris qu'il allait bientôt parler. Elle continua : "Y avait-il quelque chose entre toi et Gohan que j'ignorerais ?" 

Trunks parla d'une voix égale, ne se détournant point des flammes : "C'est vrai... J'ai déjà vu de nombreuses morts... La mienne incluse... Mais c'était toujours lors d'un combat ou d'une guerre. A des moments pareils, même si tu essayes de ne pas trop y penser, tu sais qu'il y a une probabilité pour qu'un des combattants se fasse tuer... Et, on s'y attend presque... Mais ici... " 

Il tourna vers sa mère un regard douloureux, et elle réalisa à ce moment combien il pouvait ressembler à Mirai-Trunks. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils avaient beau être la même personne - plus proches que des jumeaux - ils avaient plutôt l'air de faux jumeaux : Mirai-Trunks était plus fin, plus grand, plus introverti, mais le regard perçant ; Trunks, quant à lui, était légèrement plus petit, mais plus bâti, extraverti, légèrement arrogant avec ses amis, et avec le regard innocent de tout adolescent n'ayant pas eu à grandir dans un monde où les machines vous obligeait à vous cacher constamment dans les ruines. 

Néanmoins, à cet instant précis, elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de Trunks la même douleur, me même désespoir que dans les yeux de Mirai-Trunks. La mort de Gohan était-elle le point clé dans les deux futurs ? 

Trunks continua : " Ici... cette mort n'a aucun sens!! Tu ne t'attends pas à voir l'un de tes amis être exécuté alors qu'aucune guerre n'a été annoncée... " 

*Huit années de paix ont ramolli les réflexes*, songea Bulma ; Mais une autre pensée lui vint alors que Trunks détournait ses yeux vers les flammes. 

*Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?*, pensa-t-elle. *Quand sommes-nous devenus si insensibles face à la mort ? Nous avons été trop habitué à utiliser les dragon balls... Trunks serait-il le seul parmi nous à réagir en être humain ?* 

"Je comprends...", murmura-t-elle à son fils. Elle interrompit le fils de ses pensées, regardant l'heure : 02h47 du matin !?! 

"Trunks, je pense que tu devrais essayer de dormir, maintenant. Nous ferons un conseil de guerre plus tard, et le sergent Hayden m'a dit qu'il devait encore te poser quelques questions." 

"Super !", siffla Trunks entre ses dents. "Pour être encore accusé d'avoir tué Gohan ? Merci bien!" 

Bulma respira brusquement. *Voilà* où était le problème ! Quelqu'un – et probablement Hayden lui-même – avait peut-être sous-entendu que Trunks était l'assassin. 

Maintenant, elle pouvait mieux comprendre la raison du choc encaissé par son fils : non seulement il avait vu le frère de son meilleur ami se faire massacrer sous ses yeux apparemment sans raison, mais en plus, il était soupçonné... 

Elle sentit un flash de rage purement maternelle se déplacer en elle. Hayden eut-il été présent à ce moment qu'il aurait rejoint Gohan en quelques secondes. Elle s'assit à côté de Trunks et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "J'aurai un petite discussion sympa avec ce Hayden... Mais tu n'a rien à craindre. Bientôt, Hayden trouvera une vraie piste, et n'oublie pas que tu as un alibi... " 

"Non recevable ", l'interrompit Trunks avec un rire amer, " Je n'ai personne pour l'appuyer, excepté le tueur lui-même. " 

Bulma le serra contre elle : " Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout ira bien... " 

Trunks renifla : "Vraiment ? La seule chose qui ferait que Hayden me soupçonnerait un peu moins serait que le tueur frappe une seconde fois et que j'aurais eu pleins de personnes autour de moi pour témoigner que ce n'était pas moi ! ", il s'interrompit, remarquant l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de dire... 

Bulma passa sa main sur son front : il était brûlant. Elle appuya la tête de Trunks contre son épaule. Trunks avait grandi si vite, et était presque un adulte depuis longtemps, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, elle retrouvait son petit garçon... 

"Où est mon père ? ", demanda-t-il, épuisé. 

Bulma écarta quelques mèches humide de son front : " Je l'ignore... On n'a pas réussit à le joindre, et son portable se semble pas marcher. Je devine qu'il a encore oublié de le recharger. Lui et son amour de la technologie!". Elle rit presque, puis redevint sérieuse. "Je suppose qu'il a du sentir le ki de Gohan disparaître, mais je me demande où il peut être... " 

Trunks sourit tristement : " Ne te fais pas d'illusion... Mon père n'aurait senti de disparition de ki que si c'était Goku qui avait été tué... Ou peut-être Mirai-Trunks ", ajouta-t-il avec ce que Bulma pensa être une pointe de jalousie dans la voix...   


**[ à suivre ]**

****************************

Okie, je pense que le moment est venu de donner quelques explications quant au nom de famille "**Connor**" pour Trunks.

1/ Un enfant porte le nom de son **père**. Gohan **Son** porte le même nom que Goku **Son** (et en japonais, on dit Son Goku, Son Gohan, car le nom est dit avant le prénom ^^; ). Il n'y a dès lors aucune raison pour que Trunks s'appelle comme sa **mère**: Brief. (comme on le voit dans beaucoup de fanfics).

2/ Examinez un instant l'histoire de Future-Trunks:

- Il vient du **futur**  
- Il doit empêcher une **guerre** contre des **cyborgs**

  
Ca serait pas parmi les thèmes de **TERMINATOR**, ça ? :p

Qui plus est, le **character-design** de Trunks est achtement similaire à **John Connor** [Edward Furlong] dans Terminator 2  
Ajoutons à cela un des cyborgs dans Dragon Ball qui avait des furieux airs de **Schwarzeneger** (le Terminator lui-même) dans Terminator 1, et **Bulma** qui veut tuer Gero *avant* qu'il ne crée les cyborgs, à la manière de **Sarah Connor** qui veut tuer Miles Dyson *avant* qu'il ne crée le super-ordinateur Skynet

Akira Toriyama n'a jamais nié s'être **inspiré de films** dans ses oeuvres. A coups surs on peut dire que TERMINATOR fait partie du lot de ses inspirations ;-)

-- Pour résumer: si Mirai(futur)-Trunks a été inspiré de John Connor, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler **Trunks Connor**?  
Bon, je sais que Present-Trunks n'a jamais voyagé dans le temps pour empêcher une guerre contre des cyborgs, mais

a/ il n'aurait jamais existé si Mirai-Trunks (Connor) n'avait pas voyagé dans le temps  
b/ lui et Mirai-Trunks (Connor) sont censé être la même personne à la base.   
Ca ne serait pas logique qu'ils aient des noms de familles différents ;)

Et puis.. **Trunks Connor** Ca sonne plutôt cool, non? ;)  



	4. Deuxième Appel

_**Disclaimer**:   
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**YELL  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre QUATRE : Deuxième Appel**

**  
08h15 du matin, Gohan's House. **

Videl essayait d'effectuer les gestes matinaux habituels qui se résumaient rapidement à préparer Pan pour l'école, en dépit de la tristesse qui déchirait son cur en morceaux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle continue à agir comme tous les jours. Quand Pan serait à l'école, elle pourrait laisser éclater sa rage et sa douleur, même si elle savait que Gohan serait de retour dans quelques jours. 

Le téléphone sonna. 

"Pan !!", cria Videl depuis la cuisine. "Répond au téléphone ! Je suis occupée avec ton déjeuner ! " 

Pan se rua avec ses petits pieds jusqu'au téléphone et décrocha : " Allo ? " 

Elle entendit une voix douce de l'autre côté : //Allo ? //

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, mais était également un peu amusée : " Oui ? " 

//Qui est là ? //, demanda la douce voix. 

Pan eut un léger sourire alors qu'elle commençait à taper légèrement du pied : " Qui essayez-vous de joindre, monsieur ? " 

Il y eut un silence, et puis la voix reprit : //Quel numéro est-ce ?//

Pan s'appuya contre le mur : " Quel numéro essayez-vous de joindre ? " 

A nouveau silence, puis la voix répondit, d'un ton embarassé : //Je ne sais pas.//

Pan leva les yeux au plafond : //Je pense que vous avez fait un faux numéro.//

La voix était interrogative, mais toujours douce : //Vraiment ?//

Pan étouffa un rire : " Ca arrive. Vous faîtes pas de bile". Et elle raccrocha. 

Videl passa la tête par la porte ouverte : " Qu'est-ce que c'était, Pan ? " 

Pan marcha vers sa mère, tout en continuant de boutonner sa blouse : " Naaan, rien, juste un faux numéro". A ce moment, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Pan soupira bruyamment : " Okay, je m'en charge. ", et elle retourna vers le téléphone alors que Videl reportait son attention sur le déjeuner de sa fille. 

" Allo ? ", dit Pan poliment. 

Elle reconnu la voix douce et basse immédiatement : //Je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai fait un faux numéro.//

" Alors pourquoi vous l'avez recomposé ? ", demanda Pan, amusée. 

//Pour m'excuser.//, dit la voix d'un ton amusé et amical. 

Cette fois, Pan ne put retenir un petit rire cristallin qui sonnait bizarrement dans cette maison en deuil: " Vous êtes pardonné. Maintenant, au revoir. " 

La voix haussa le ton : //Attends ! Attends ! Ne raccroche pas !//

Pan se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. " Quoi ? " 

La voix était à nouveau calme, comme après une longue course : //Je veux te parler quelques secondes.//

Pan leva les sourcils : " Je n'ai pas le temps, désolééééée. A plus. " 

Elle raccrocha. Alors qu'elle revenait à la cuisine, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. " Aah ", soupira-t-elle , à la manière blasée des petites filles qui veulent agir comme des adultes hyyyyper occupés, mais qui, de la sorte, ne font qu'accentuer leur jeunesse. Elle se tourna face au téléphone dans le style John Wayne. Elle voulait appeler sa mère pour lui demander de s'occuper du gars, mais elle pensa que ce serait enfantin ; et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, était d'être considérée comme une enfant. Elle décrocha le combiné : " Heu Salut, qui est là ? " 

Et elle entendit la voix désormais familière : //A toi de me le dire...//

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais commençait au fond d'elle même à trouver ce petit jeu amusant, finalement. "Bien je -- je n'ai aucune idée. " 

La voix reprit, sur un ton de reproche : //Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler avec moi ?//

Pan respira profondément : " Maman m'interdit toujours de parler à des étrangers " 

Videl n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation de Pan, mais son attention fut attirée par la dernière phrase. Elle fronça les sourcils et marcha vers la porte séparant la cuisine du corridor, empaquetant toujours la nourriture dans un fin sac de platique. 

La voix usa du ton de connivence : //Tu n'as qu'à lui prétendre que nous ne sommes pas des étrangers l'un pour l'autre//. 

Pan faisait travailler son cerveau à du 200%, puis décida de prétendre effectivement qu'elle le connaissait : " Trunks, tu t'es trahi ", elle fit une pause, puis : " Est-ce que tu appelles de la Capsule Corporation ? Parce si c'est le cas, Bra est près de toi ? " 

Videl soupira doucement, souriant légèrement. Elle s'inquiétait trop. Elle s'était presque retrounée vers la cuisine quand elle se souvint que Trunks avait été le seul témoin du meurtre de son mari. Peut-être qu'il appelait pour elle. Elle se retourna vers Pan. 

" Est-ce qu'il veut me parler ? ", murmura-t-elle vers sa fille. 

" uh un... ", Pan secoua la tête, son attention de nouveau vers le téléphone. 

La voix ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu entre la mère et la fille, et continua : //Est-ce que tu aimes les films d'horreur, Pan ?//

Pan fit une pause : _*Je n'ai jamais dit mon nom. Alors, j'avais raison, ce gars me connait*_, elle continua : "J'aime bien ce que tu fais avec ta voix, Trunks, c'est marrant." 

Depuis la cuisine où elle était retournée, Videl plissa légèrement les yeux C'était bizarre de la part de Trunks d'essayer d'amuser la fille d'une personne qu'il avait vu assassiner la nuit précédente, mais peut-être que Trunks essayait que Pan oublie sa douleur S'il avait su que Pan n'était au courant de rien Bien, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour expliquer cela à Trunks. Pas avec Pan dans les environs Elle le ferait dès qu'elle serait à la Capsule Corporation. Elle se retourna vers la cuisine. 

Là encore, la voix ne prit pas attention à la réponse de Pan : //Quel est ton film d'horreur préféré, Pan ?//

Pan soupira : " Allez Tu sais bien que maman ne me laisse jamais regarder ces trucs " 

La voix demanda alors : //Pourquoi pas ? Ca lui fait peur ?//

Pan ricana : " Oh non ! Il lui en faut plus pour être effrayée. Je pensais que tu le savais, Trunks, tu me déçois. " 

Videl fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils, bon sang?! Est-ce qu'il avait parlé à Pan de ce qui était arrivé à son père ? Non, Pan ne l'aurait pas pris si bien. Pas comme un jeu, tel qu'était l'impression que sa voix laissait à l'heure actuelle. Mais qu'en serait-il si elle le savait déjà avant ce coup de fil Se pourrait-il qu'elle en soit si peu affectée ??? 

*Si c'était le cas*, pensa Videl, *Ca doit être son sang Saiya-jin* Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse à l'idée de sa fille de quatre ans, si insensible face à la mort de son père. Même si cette mort était seulement temporaire. 

La voix répondit simplement : //Peut-être parce que je ne suis *pas* Trunks.//

Pan souleva ses sourcils : " Alors, qui es-tu ? " 

La voix devint plus mystérieuse : //La question n'est pas de savoir *qui* je suis, mais *où* je suis //

*L'étrange devient encore plus étrange*, pensa Pan : " Alors, où es-tu ? " 

//Très près //

Pan commençait à en avoir marre : " Ah ouais, moi j'apelle ça du bluff. " Elle fit une pause, " Peux-tu me voir, là maintenant ? " 

Elle entendit : //Uh-huh.//

Pan eut un sourire de prédateur : " Vraiment ? ", elle mit son index dans son nez : " OK, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, hein ? ". Silence sur la ligne. Elle répéta, tirant un truc long, vert et gluant : " Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, hein ? Helloooooo ? » 

Comme elle n'obtint toujours aucune réponse, elle conclut, roulant une petite boule verte et poisseuse entre deux doigts : " Bien essayé, Trunks. Dis à Bra de m'appeler quand tu la vois, okay ? Maintenant, salut. " D'un mouvement des doigts, elle jeta la petite "balle" verte contre le mur, entre un portrait de son grand-père, Hercule Satan, et le rideau. 

Elle était sur le point de raccrocher quand elle entendit la voix, désormais exempte d'amitié et de douceur, mais métallique et menaçante : //Si tu me raccroches encore une fois au nez, tu mourras comme ton père ! Tu veux mourir, Pan ? Ton père en tout cas ne le voulait pas.//

Pan ouvrit des yeux larges, ayant apparemment du mal à comprendre la réalité des mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pendant un moment qui lui part durer des heures, elle ne put respirer, ni parler. 

_Mon papa est mort?  
__Non, maman a dit qu'il était parti en voyage, et qu'il reviendrait bientôt...   
Papa n'est PAS mort! Il ment! _

Face à son silence, la voix reprit : " Quoi ? Ils ne t'ont pas dit qu'ils ont trouvé son foie dans la boîte aux lettres près de sa rate et son pancréas ? " 

A ce moment, Pan réussit à prendre une profonde respiration alors qu'elle reculait, et hurla, lâchant le combiné comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent. Videl surgit dans le corridor alors que sa fille courrait vers elle. 

" Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Il a dit que Papa était mort !!!!! "   


Trunks raccrocha le téléphone alors que Bulma entrait dans sa chambre. Elle remarqua ses traits tirés. Le pauvre garçon ne semblait pas avoir dormi beaucoup. Mais son regard était plus calme que précédemment. 

" Qui essayais-tu de joindre ? ", demanda-t-elle doucement, plus pour commencer une conversation que pour réellement savoir. 

Trunks regarda le sol et dot : " J'essayais de joindre Goten, mais son téléphone ne répond pas " 

Bulma souria tristement : " Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le verras au meeting. " 

Trunks soupira : " J'espère juste qu'il n'est rien arrivé à sa famille ou à lui " 

Puis il se releva et jeta un regard par la fenêtre vers le soleil levant, colorant les nuage de rose et d'or. " Mais tu avais raison " 

Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu dire 

Trunks tourna vers elle un regard déterminé : " C'était stupide de ma part de me sentir si blessé par la mort de Gohan. Tant qu'il y a les dragon balls, on a toujours une possibilité de le ramener. "   


**[ à suivre ]**

****************************

Alors? HDE, isabella, Quentin et Val... Contents que la suite ait repris? ;)

L'enquête continue ;-) Envoyez tous vos idées au fur et à mesure :)

biz ;*

::Roselyne::


	5. Il me manque

_**Disclaimer**:   
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**YELL  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre CINQ : "Il me manque..."**

**  
08h55 du matin, Capsule Corporation**

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée tinta. Trunks regarda sa montre et pensa que Hayden était un peu en avance. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que sa mère aille ouvrir. Après de longues secondes de silence, la sonnerie rettentit à nouveau. Trunks se leva du lit avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller sa petite soeur, Bra. Elle était d'habitude si ennuyante avec lui... L'éternel conflit frère-soeur, pensa-t-il. Mais hier, voyant son frère si abattu, elle avait souhaité pouvoir dormir à ses côtés, essayant à sa manière de le réconforter. C'était inutile, mais Trunks avait apprécié le geste. Sa petite soeur de 6 ans pouvait être une gosse pourrie-gâtée, mais elle pouvait aussi être très tendre parfois... Il réussit à ne pas la réveiller, et marcha vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Même s'il se sentait mieux mentalement, il se sentait toujours vaseux du aux événements de la nuit précédente. 

Se relevant, il fit face à son reflet dans le mirroir: Des traits tirés, des yeux bouffis et des cheveux en bataille... Il n'avait pas eu un look plus ravagé pendant ses examens scolaires; et pourtant, il ne souhaitait pas dormir... pas encore du moins... Le coup de pompe surviendrait probablement au début de l'après-midi. Mais pour le moment, toute envie de plonger dans les bras de Morphée semblait l'avoir quitté. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec une démarche traînante. Son long tee-shirt bleu chiffonné au dessus de son jeans bleu achevait de donner la touche finale à son look négligé. 

Il repensa à Hayden et considéra la situation: C'était simple: Quelqu'un avait tué Gohan, mais avait eu la charmante attention de lui téléphoner avant pour qu'il puisse assister au spectacle, tout en l'avertissant d'une séquelle. Hayden le soupçonnait parce que ça faisait partie de son boulot, la procédure habituelle. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Trunks soupira: Okay, tout le monde était probablement encore en train de dormir, il serait celui de corvée à aller ouvrir la porte... 

Il marcha à pas lents jusqu'à la porte, mais au dernier moment, il vérifia l'identité du visiteur grâce à la caméra de surveillance. Ouvrir au tueur en personne n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée... 

"Oh Merde!!", souffla-t-il entre ses dents quand il reconnut le visage de Katrina sur l'écran. Il s'appuya contre le mur, pensant à son look négligé. Il passa rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre pour essayer de les démêler, et essaya de lisser ses vêtements avec la paume de sa main. Il se composa un visage moins zombie et ouvrit la porte. 

Katrina avait un air sérieux sur son visage et les main dans les poches. Son sac de voyage était sur le sol et appuyé contre sa jambe gauche. 

"Salut... ", dit-elle d'une voix douce et prudente. "J'ai appris...", elle ne finit pas sa phrase. 

Trunks sourit tristement et recula d'un pas, maintenant toujours la porte ouverte pour la laiser entrer. Katrina passa la porte alors que Trunks s'éloignait. "Trunks...". Il s'assit sur les marches d'un escalier proche. Katrina s'assit à ses côtés, laissant la porte mi-ouverte. Il pensa qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air bizarre vu qu'elle semblait y songer à deux reprises avant de le toucher. 

"Je... Je ne connaissais pas Gohan personellement, mais...", commença-t-elle avec une voix hésitante, "... d'après ce que j'ai entendu de lui, ça devait être quelqu'un de vraiment bien..." 

Trunks fixait le vide face à lui, respirant calmenent. Katrina vit les muscles de ses machoires se contracter et sut qu'il devait lutter pour conserver son apparence calme. "Je suis revenue dès que j'ai appris les nouvelles...", dit-elle, plaçant une main sur son épaule, "mais... Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour toi...", ajouta-t-elle avec une voix tremblante. "Je voudrais vraiment t'aider..." 

Trunks tourna légèrement sa tête dans sa direction sans réellement la regarder, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, fixant toujours le vide: "Tu sais... Gohan... Je le voyais beaucoup quand j'était môme... Il était comme un grand frère pour moi...", il s'interrompit, prenant une profonde respiration. Katrina demeurait immobile, devinant qu'il avait besoin de se confier en quelqu'un. 

"... et puis, on a tous grandit, les activités et hobbies de chacun nous ont séparés.", il eut un rire amer: "A ce moment-là, c'est vrai que je ne m'en sus pas inquiété, je n'étais jamais seul, j'avais toujours Goten avec moi... " 

Katrina sourit doucement, augmentant légèrement la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de Trunks pour l'envourager à parler: "et je parie que vous faisiez déjà les 400 coups, non? " 

Trunks sourit doucement: "Ouais... En fait... C'était moi qui inventait les pires conneries, et j'entraînais toujours Goten avec moi...". Il eut un rire léger. "Le pauvre...", ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Katrina, "... il en a vu de drôles quand on était mômes. Mais que duo on formait à nous deux!". Katrina souriait doucement. Trunks pensa qu'elle essayait de s'imaginer avec eux à cet âge-là. C'était vrai qu'elle faisait souvent les 400 coups avec eux depuis qu'elle sortait avec Trunks. 

Puis, la réalité le frappa, car il se détourna, sa voix perdant le ton amusé qu'elle avait revêtu pour redevenir douloureuse: "Mais pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point Gohen me manquait... Et il me manque..." 

Katrina sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit la variation dans l'humeur de Trunks et se blottit contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le réconforter. Trunks passe un bras autour de ses épaules et appuya sa joue contre son front: "...Il me manque vraiment..." 

Après deux secondes de silence, il ajouta: "Même si je sais qu'il sera bientôt de retour grâce aux dragon balls". 

Il sentit Katrina se raidir légèrement, et réalisa qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Shen-ron. *woops...*. C'est vrai qu'il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais parler de celà à quiconque hors la Z-team, même à sa petite amie, à moins qu'il soit sûre qu'elle soit la bonne. Il se demanda si Katrina pourrait être cette personne... 

"Désolé de vous interrompre...", intervint une voix calme et monotone. Trunks et Katrina levèrent les yeux vers la porte et aperçurent Hayden dans l'entrée, les mains dans son imperméable gris. A la fois tiré de ses pensées et faisant face au symbole des accusations voilées dont il avait été la cible, la respiration de Trunks s'accéléra un moment alors que l'expression de son visage oscillait entre la terreur et la haine, ce domaine si souvent exploré par les combattants, "... Mais je dois avoir une discussion avec VOUS", ajouta Hauden, fixant Trunks du regard. 

Et alors qu'ils se relevaient, Hayden considéra Katrina et ajouta : "et vous aussi..." 

Trunks sentit une explosion de rage jaillir en lui: "Elle était pas là, hier! ". 

Hayden souleva un sourcil en regardant Trunks: "Ca, c'est à moi d'en juger, jeune homme.". 

Trunks serra les dents et réalisa que s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, il exploserait l'homme avant qu'il ait eu une chance de commencer l'interrogatoire. 

Alors que Hayden entrait, Trunks remarqua deux autres policiers qui n'étaient pas là hier. Ou l'avaient-ils été? Honnêtement, il avait été sous un tel choc hier que même si Madonna avait été là, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Les deux autres policiers étaient aussi larges que des taureaux, avec des visages sans expressions. Trunks pensa un moment qu'ils avaient du être formés dans le même "moule". 

Alors qu'ils entraient tous, ils entendirent une voiture freiner brutalement à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit avec une telle violence qu'ils crurent tous qu'elle allait en être arrachée. Mais elle tint bon. Ils virent tous Videl, fille unique de Mister Satan, jaillir de la voiture tandis que la petite Pan essayait de déverrouiller la porte de son côté. 

Trunks sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et se fraya rapidement un chemin parmi les trois policiers pour l'atteindre. "Videl, qu'est-ce qui se pa--". A ce moment précis, Videl tira son bras en arrière et le ramena vers l'avant en un terrible coup de poing dans le visage de Trunks. Pris par surprise, Trunks fut projeté en arrière sur les policiers tandis que Videl se préparait à attaquer à nouveau... 

**"FILS DE PUTE!!! "**, criait-elle alors qu'elle bombardait Trunks d'une série de coup de poings et de pieds. Trunks, toujours sous l'effet de la surprise, ne parvenait pas à parer tous les coups, et eut une pause quand un des flic essaya de maîtriser Videl. Elle le projeta contre le mur avant d'attaquer Trunks à nouveau. L'autre flic essaya d'intervenir, mais Hayden lui fit signe de rester en dehors de celà. 

Trunks n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de quand datait la dernière fois où il avait combattu de cette manière: Videl frappait pour tuer ! 

"Videl ! De quoi tu parles, BON SANG?!! ", parvint-il à demander entre deux séries de coups. Cette question innocente sembla accroître la fureur de Videl: "Comment OSES-tu demander ?!". Elle saisit les cheveux de Trunks et ramena se tête contre son genoux levé. Trunks partit en arrière, les mains pressée contre son nez ensanglanté et les yeux fermés sous la douleur, et se retrouva appuyé contre Hayden qui demeura aussi immobile qu'une statue. Trunks n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Videl le frappait ainsi, mais deux choses lui parurent claires: dans toute sa vie, il ne s'était battu (pour défendre sa vie) que contre deux femmes: Lynn et Videl. Et Videl frappait moins fort que Lynn. C'était encore normale vu que depuis la dernière guerre, elle ne s'était pas beaucoup entraînée, au contraire de la compagne de Mirai-Trunks; et deuxième chose: Videl n'était qu'une humaine. S'il la combattait à plein pouvoir, il risquerait de la tuer. 

Videl recula d'un pas, un masque de fureur totale sur son visage: "Tu téléphone chez moi pour menacer ma fille de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à son père, et je devrais le prendre bien ?!!" 

"Quoi...?!", dit Trunks d'une voix surprise et les yeux élargis. L'instant d'après, comme s'il avait reçu un signal, la main de Hayden s'abbatit violemment sur son poiget et passa une menotte autour. 

"QUOI?!", répéta Trunks, se tournant vers Hayden, essayant de se libérer avec son autre main. Le moment d'après, le deuxième policier abattait sur lui une matraque électrique. Ca ne mit pas Trunks K.O., mais fut suffisant pour lui faire perdre sa concentration pendant quelques secondes que Hayden mit à profit pour lui passer l'autre menotte autour de son deuxième poignet: "Trunks Connor, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Gohan Son." 

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!!?", la voix de Bulma rugit alors qu'elle jaillissait hors de la maison. Elle avait dormi tard la nuit passée et la sonnerie de la porte l'avait à peine éveillée. Mais elle avait été alertée par les bruits de combats et était sortie pour finalement voir Trunks, les mains dans le dos maintenues par des menottes, visé par deux flics alors que Hayden lui maintenait la tête baissée par une pression sur sa nuque. Il continua: "Vous avez le droit de garder le silence... " 

Trunks essayait de s'expliquer: "Ecoutez... Je ne sais pas... de quoi elle parle...! " 

Hayden n'y prêta pas attention et continua: "Vous avez le droit de réclamer un avocat et de l'avoir présent lors des interrogatoires..." 

Bulma marcha vers Hayden : **"VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE --"**

"J'ai tous les droits de l'emmener, maintenant que nous avons un témoin. ", dit Hayden avec une voix sans expression derrière laquelle Bulma pensa percevoir une sombre joie. 

"... Un témoin...?? Mais...". Elle fut interrompue par Trunks, relevant la tête vers Videl qui se tenait à trois mètres de lui, une expression à la fois furieuse et triste sur son visage. 

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?!", lui demanda Trunks. Les policiers commençaient à l'entraîner vers la voiture de police. Bulma remarqua que la porte d'un van d'une équipe TV s'était ouverte et qu'une journaliste en jaillissait, suivie de son caméraman. Bulma fronça les sourcils: Ces rapaces étaient arrivés dès qu'ils avaient su que Trunks avait été témoin d'un crime. S'ils pouvaient saisir une quelconque histoire épicée à propos de la famille Brief-Connor, leader de la Capsule Corporation, et la plus riche famille de la ville, ils seraient surs d'attirer l'attention du publique et de faire pêter l'audimat. Bulma remarqua la compisition de l'équipe de vautours: une femme aux cheveux rouges en fin de vingtaine habillée d'un tailleur, et un caméraman black. Son attention fut attirée à nouveau par la femme et elle la reconnut immédiatement: Sharon Silver, l'antéchrist du journalisme TV. Toujours traquant l'histoire la plus épicée pour attirer l'attention du publique, un des pires vautours... Bulma soupira intérieurement: Pourquoi diable, alors qu'on embarquait son fils comme le pire des criminels, la seul journaliste présent pour couvrir l'événement devait être cette... pute...?! 

"Okay, ça marche ", lui dit le cameraman. Elle arbora un sourire brillant et meurtrier: Elle ferait encore la une du journal de 20 heures... 

Trunks résista aux policiers, il voulait absolument parler à Videl: "Je n'ai rien fait et tu le sais! ". 

Videl s'avança de quelques pas vers Trunks. Son visage était sans expression, mais ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs. Elle fixa Trunks unmoment avant de lui cracher au visage. 

**"HEY !!"**, cria Bulma, oubliant un moment les vautours, "c'est quoi ton problème?! ". Les deux femmes étaient à moins d'un mètre cinquante l'une de l'autre. Les flics se tenaient près à intervenir, s'attendant à une sorte de combatde catch dans la boue, et souriant rien qu'à cette éventualité. Katrina avança d'un pas sur le côté: "Trunks..." 

Trunks tourna vers elle un regard intense: "Je n'ai rien fait. Tu dois me croire, je n'ai rien fait... " Sa voix était presque chargée de larmes. Katrina semblait hésiter à aller vers lui. Hayden s'interposa entre eux deux: "Etes-vous sa petite amie? " 

Katrina le regarda, avec le regard de quelqu'un qui émerge d'un long cauchemar: "Heu... Ouais..." 

Hayden eut un léger sourire. Le sourire d'un chat qui vient de découvrir une souris acculée à un recoin. Il sortit un calepin de la pocje de son imperméable: "Votre nom ?" 

Katrina répondit machinalement, comme si elle était encore à l'école : " Katrina Somhence..." 

"Pourriez-vous me dire où étiez-vous la nuit passée aux alentours de 23h00 ?". Katrina fonça les sourcils, mais répondit rapidement: "dans le train en partance pour Ginger, où mes grand-parents habitent." 

Hayden sourit avec un regard vaniteux. "Oui... Je vous demanderai néanmoins de ne pas quitter la ville dans les prochains jours... " 

Katrina était bouche bée, ne semblant pas croire qu'elle aussi était soupçonnée. Bulma regardait Hayden avec des fusils-mitraillettes à la place des yeux: "Je vous suis au commissariat. Ne pensez pas que vous allez pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez de mon fils!". Hayden sourit: "Mais je n'avais aucune intention de vous empêcher de venir... ". 

Trunks fut placé dans la voiture de police qui quitta la place très rapidement. Bulma regardait le véhicule qui s'éloignait, immobile, quand le vautour-femelle l'atteignit: "Madame Connor, il semblerait que votre fils ait été reconnu comme le meurtrier de ce crime atroce... Avez-vous des commentaires à faire ?" 

Bulma tourna son regard-révolver vers Sharon qui était en train de sourire largement, avec des dollars à la place des yeux. Et alors, Bulma balança son poing dans l'oeil du vautour-femelle, l'envoyant voler en arrière. 

**[ à suivre ]**


	6. Des Larmes de Petit Démon

_**Disclaimer**__:  
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**YELL****  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre SIX : "**** Des Larmes de Petit Démon****"**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**Samedi, 13h11, Commissariat Central.**

Juchée sur le rebord d'une chaise tournante, Jenny Lee, la partenaire de Hayden, se pencha en avant et regarda l'écran du moniteur placé sur l'étagère. Ils regardaient l'enregistrement pour la troisième fois, dans le but d'essayer de trouver un indice qu'ils auraient manqué. Hayden étendit un bras pour augmenter le volume.

"Alors si je comprends bien… Au moment même où vous téléphoniez à Goten, Pan, la fille de Gohan, recevait un appel de vous la menaçant? Vous ne trouvez pas que la coïncidence est un petit peu trop grande? ", disait la voix de Hayden sur un ton légèrement amusé. Il n'était pas visible sur l'écran, mais se tenait légèrement sur le côté de la caméra.

Sur l'écran, Trunks, les mains attachées dans le dos, ne trouvait pas ça très amusant. Il couvrit le Hayden de la cassette d'un regard plein de défiance.

"Vous nous avez dit avoir passé un coup de fil à Goten ", La voix de Hayden continua. "Comment dès lors est-il possible que Goten n'ait reçu aucun appel téléphonique?". Pour les archives, Hayden vouvoyait Trunks, et ne subsistait aucune trace du tutoiement méprisant qu'il avait utilisé durant des interrogatoires moins officiels…

"Je n'ai pas de réponse!", Trunks perdait son calme.

" Ah…? ", dit Hayden avec un ton rempli de doute.

" Ecoutez… Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, mais depuis le début de cette affaire, vous avez l'air de me chercher personnellement", dit Trunks d'une voix ferme.

**"Vous délirez**!", rétorqua brusquement le Hayden de la cassette, apparemment inquiet d'avoir un rapport de harcèlement sur le dos.

Hayden fit une pause à la lecture de la cassette, il ne voulait plus en entendre d'avantage… Jenny Lee sourit doucement. C'était une précaution inutile puisqu'elle avait déjà entendu à deux reprises ce qui allait suivre. Elle fit pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à Hayden: "Je pense que ce môme est innocent".

"AH, tu _**penses**_ qu'il est innocent? Mais regarde-le!", Hayden pointa un doigt vers l'écran où l'image immobile d'un Trunks méfiant figurait toujours. "Il détourne la conversation pour rediriger l'accusation sur **MOI** tout en me faisant passer pour un martyr!! "

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ", dit Lee d'un ton calme. "Il a raison sur ce point: depuis le début de l'enquête, tu n'en as qu'après lui. Même au tout début, quand il n'était encore qu'un témoin."

"Donc… Il a réussit à te persuader avec sa petite gueule d'ange qu'il est blanc comme neige dans cette histoire?", répliqua Hayden. "Mais **REGARDE-LE!!** ", il cria presque. "C'est un acteur! Il a été payé 20 millions de $ pour jouer une victime injustement accusée de vol dans _"Titanic"_. Soit certaine qu'il sait comment interpréter un martyr! ".

"C'est juste une impression que j'ai. Je ne pense pas que ce gosse soit un tueur. C'est quelqu'un sans problème. Une bonne famille, un étudiant stable --"

"Il a couché avec la moitié des filles de l'Université de Satan City!", l'interrompit Hayden, "Alors, n'utilise pas le mot _"stable"_ en parlant de celui-là! "

Lee tourna vers lui un regard froid et posé: "Et même si ces rumeurs sont vraies, cela en fait-il automatiquement un meurtrier? Don Juan et Jack l'Eventreur étaient deux personnes distingues, non?"

"Puisqu'on en est aux grands classiques, que penses-tu de _"Dr Jeckhill & Mister Hyde"_ ? "

Lee en revint au sujet de l'enquête en soulevant un rapport: "Goten a dit qu'il avait débranché le téléphone pendant la nuit, pour prévenir des blagueurs ou des journalistes d'embêter sa mère."

"Oh oui, bien sur! ", renifla Hayden, "et il le rebranche 10 minutes à peine après l'_appel_ de Trunks ?!? Ces jeunes gens nous prennent pour des billes ou quoi? Je te le dis: soit Goten protège Trunks parce qu'il est son meilleur ami, soit c'est son complice! ". Il prit une grande respiration et avant que Lee n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il continua: "Je vais demander d'ignorer la déposition de Goten jusqu'à ce qu'on ait tracé l'appel de Trunks !"

"T'es complètement dingue, Peter ! ", dit Lee, secouant la tête.

La porte du bureau où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit brusquement et le Chef de police, Edward Davis Traxler, apparut. Grand, dans la quarantaine, la peau noire, il tenait avec précaution une tasse en polystyrène entre les doigts de sa main droite, et tenait fermement la poignée de la porte de sa main gauche. Hayden prit note du contraste et soupçonna de mauvaises nouvelles: Traxler montrait son côté cool aux gens à l'extérieur du bureau, mais son côté décidé pour ceux à l'intérieur… Ca puait!

**"Vous deux!"**, commença-t-il,** "venez dans mon bureau! ".**

"Ca, c'est plus qu'un ordre, crois-moi ", dit Lee avec un demi sourire pour Hayden, tout en prenant sa veste et précédent son partenaire à l'extérieur. Elle ne sentait pas particulièrement menacée par des problèmes éventuels, mais elle soupçonnait que la pression sanguine de son partenaire avait brutalement augmenté. Hayden arrêta la cassette vidéo et suivit Lee à l'extérieur. Il s'aplatit contre le mur de droite, évitant de justesse un détenu vociférant qui était conduit, menottes aux poignets, vers une salle d'interrogatoire. Il suivit des yeux le prisonnier involontairement.

**"Hey, Hayden !"**, il entendit quelqu'un crier non loin de lui. Il ramena son regard face à lui et découvrit Trunks à qui on remettait ses affaires, et qui lui jetait un regard plein de haine et de défi. Non loin de lui, sa mère recevait une copie du dossier du médecin légiste. Lee fut surprise, et tourna rapidement son regard vers son partenaire.

Hayden s'étrangla presque: "Mais qu'est-ce que… ?"

**"HAYDEN !!"**, hurla Traxler, **"Viens ici une minute !!"**

Hayden n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois et se rua dans le bureau de son chef. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?!", cria-t-il au chef black, assis derrière son bureau face à un dossier contenu dans une farde en carton bon marché. Lee se tenait un peu à l'écart, attendant en silence les explications à venir. Hayden continua sans s'arrêter: "Bon sang! De combien de meurtres allez-vous avoir besoin pour réaliser que le garçon que vous êtes sur le point de libérer est un malade mental? Nous avons un témoin ici! Merde! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?!!"

Traxler plissa les coins de sa bouche en entendant le ton rude de la réplique, mais utilisa un ton froid pour donner ses explications: "Ton témoin… est une fillette de quatre ans qui reconnait ici", commença-t-il en frappant du bout de l'index le carton brun, "… qu'elle a utilisé le nom _"Trunks"_ au téléphone par bluff. Elle n'est pas sure qu'il s'agissait réellement de Trunks. Elle aurait pu donner n'importe quel autre nom… Elle dit qu'elle a juste appelé son interlocuteur _"Trunks"_ pour qu'il se trahisse et donne son vrai nom."

"Comme Trunks dit avoir fait pour Goten lors du premier appel, c'est bien ça ? ", demanda Lee.

**"Exact"**, répondit Hayden avant Traxler.** "Vous ne trouvez pas cela surprenant? La même réaction à deux reprises dans ce groupe en moins de 12 heures? "**

Traxler fixa à nouveau le dossier: "Goten Son déclare aussi que si Trunks a essayé de le joindre avant 8h25, c'est normal qu'il n'ait obtenu aucune communication, puisqu'il avait retiré la prise du téléphone pour qu'aucun journaliste ne vienne perturber sa mère… "

"Oui, ça, je sais! ", Hayden cria presque. "Mais n'est-on pas supposé mettre ce témoignage de côté, vu que Trunks est son meilleur ami? Honnêtement, cette histoire de fiche de téléphone retirée sonne assez faux… "

Traxler ferma le dossier et croisa les mains par-dessus, comme pour le protéger: "Ecoute-moi, Peter. Je veux que les choses soient claires: J'ai ici le rapport de Lee. Il semblerait que tu t'acharnes sur ce jeune un peu trop. ". Hayden jeta un regard sombre dans la direction de Lee. Traxler continua: "Si tu veux rester sur cette affaire, tu commences par faire ton boulot sérieusement et par considérer Trunks Connor un peu plus comme une victime, et un peu moins comme un assassin."

Hayden dut se contenir pour ne pas hurler. **"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, hein? C'est le pouvoir ou l'argent de la famille Brief-Connor qui vous effraye tant?!!?!". **Il sortit, claquant la porte. Traxler sur ses talons se tourna vers Lee: "Surveille-le, qu'il ne fasse pas une connerie! "

Hayden marcha vers Trunks et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa cible pour se tourner vers son chef: "Regardez le bien", cria-t-il à Traxler, montrant Trunks d'un mouvement de la main, "questionnez-le, et vous verrez en lui un psychopathe ! Et sa prochaine victime sera probablement la petite Pan Son !".

Trunks fixait sur Hayden un regard glacé alors que Bulma marchait vers lui. Traxler tenta d'intervenir entre les deux hommes: "Monsieur Connor, je --"

Trunks l'interrompit, le regard brûlant, fixant Hayden: "Si votre subordonné cherche quelque chose à faire pour remplir ses journées de travail, **OCCUPEZ-LE !!** Faites lui relire le dossier sur l'assassinat de Kennedy ! "

"Je vous comprends bien --", Traxler commença à répondre avant d'être interrompu par Goten, surgissant aux côtés de Trunks et pointant un doigt menaçant vers Hayden: "Ecoutez-moi, si ce putain d'enculé de merde fait encore appréhender mon pote, **on va vous poursuivre !!!"**

Traxler essayait à la fois de calmer la situation et de ne pas perdre la face. Déjà, des têtes curieuses passaient à la porte des autres bureaux. La situation s'envenimait et le ton diplomatique était de rigueur: "Okay --"

Goten ne sembla pas se calmer et continua: "On aurait déjà du vous poursuivre le jour du meurtre quand il a lancé contre Trunks cette accusation voilée et sans preuve !

Traxler souhaitait que tout soit bientôt fini: que les jeunes rentrent chez eux et que tout revienne dans le calme: "Vous avez raison --"

Trunks l'interrompit, exaspéré: **"OKAY ! EST-CE QUE JE PEUX PARTIR D'ICI ?!!"**

"Toutes mes escu-- Heu… Oui...", Traxler bredouilla presque. Trunks sentit dans la note d'hésitation dans la voix du Chef, qu'il avait marqué un point. Apparemment, on commençait enfin à considérer son innocence sérieusement. Il répondit d'un ton rauque: _**"Merci ! ". **_Il tourna le dos avec un 'tsk' de mépris dirigé vers Hayden. Peut-être revigoré par cette première victoire sur l'enquêteur, il lui ajouta personnellement: "Fils de pute!"

Hayden avait du se forcer à garder le silence, face à la décision de son chef, mais là, il émergea rapidement avec une voix menaçante : "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!!!". Trunks sentit son cœur se serrer. Hayden était peut-être diminué, il n'en demeurait pas moins redoutable, et surtout, représentant la Loi. Il avait peut-être commis une erreur en l'insultant ouvertement. Goten, lui, ne parut pas s'en affecter et répondit pour lui: "T'as très bien entendu, enculé de merde !!"

Trunks admira presque le courage - ou le total manque de bon sens - de son ami. Goten semblait ne rien craindre pour le défendre, et, chose surprenante, même après la mort de son frère et les preuves évidentes contre Trunks, il défendait toujours son ami d'enfance.

Hayden savait qu'il avait reçu l'ordre - du moins temporaire - de foutre la paix à ces deux jeunes. Il voulait leur coller une "insulte à un représentant de la Loi dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, mais il savait pertinemment bien que ce rapport disparaîtrait presque aussitôt. Il se contenta de répondre, rageur: **"Ah ouais? Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, les garçons! "**

Goten murmura à l'oreille de Trunks: _"Tu sautes, je saute. Tu te souviens?"_

Trunks ne put empêcher un faible sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas passer un seul jour sans trouver le Titanic sur son chemin…

Goten, Trunks et Bulma disparurent dans le tourniquet menant à l'extérieur du commissariat. Hayden réalisa le côté enfantin de sa dernière réplique. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de lui-même de cette manière. Lee le regardait calmement, découvrant un Hayden très différent de l'habituel Hayden-sans-expression. Hayden cru qu'elle se moquait de lui et se tourna vers elle: "Et toi… C'est quoi ton problème?". Il avait besoin de montrer son autorité sur quelqu'un après les récents événements. Lee pouffa face à cette maigre tentative et s'éloigna vers son bureau.

**·..·**

Trunks plissa les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil. Il savait que la famille Son, Katrina et Bra étaient là à l'attendre. Il ne remarqua aucune hostilité sur leurs visages et sut qu'ils ne le soupçonnaient plus d'être le meurtrier de Gohan. Il chercha son père du regard et ne le vit point. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant Videl qui se tenait un peu à distance des autres, et qui évitait son regard. Katrina vint à lui et lui prit la main: "Comment tu te sens?"

"Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'être accusé du meurtre du frère de son meilleur ami", il répondit un peu froidement. Il vit alors que Pan pleurait. Non loin d'elle, Bra arborait une expression irritée.

"Je suis désolée ", sanglotait Pan, "Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi… ". Elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains, comme pour cacher qu'elle pleurait. Bra croisa les bras à la manière de Vegeta et grommela: "Espèce de conne! Personne t'a jamais appris à réfléchir à deux reprises avant de parler?". Ceci redoubla les pleurs de Pan.

Trunks marcha vers elle et s'agenouilla près d'elle, la tenant dans ses bras et essayant de la calmer: "Tout va bien, maintenant", et il eut la pensée soudaine_: 'Non, rien ne va bien, et tu le sais! Ce n'est que le commencement…'_. Il continua néanmoins: "Et tu sais, j'ai agit de la même manière quand j'ai eu cet homme au bout du fil. Je l'ai appelé_"Goten"_ pour qu'il me donne son vrai nom…"

"Comme c'est sympathique tout ça...", dit Goten sur un ton faussement offensé.

Trunks sourit légèrement, et reporta son attention sur Pan, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues: "alors, tu vois? Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable… Donc, maintenant, mon petit démon, tu vas essuyer ces larmes et me faire un grand sourire, ok?", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Pan sourit légèrement, tout en essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots.

Trunks entendit un bruit de pas dans les graviers derrière lui et sentit une menace planer sur lui. Il se retourna et vit Hayden dans son dos. Ce dernier semblait le mesurer, juger de son état et de son attitude. Pendant un moment, les deux ennemis se firent face dans un silence lourd.

Finalement, Hayden brisa le silence: "Mon garçon, tu t'en es tiré pour cette fois, mais souviens-toi que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu es toujours le suspect numéro **1** pour moi." Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers le commissariat d'un pas déterminé.

_'On dirait' _, pensa Trunks, _'qu'il ne veut qu'__**UNE**__ seule chose: m'éventrer avec ses ongles et m'étrangler avec mes intestins...'_

Bulma marcha vers Trunks alors qu'il se relevait. Ils virent touts deux Videl qui s'approchait lentement, regardant de côté et murmurant: "Je suis désolée… J'aurais du questionner Pan plus en détails…". A ce moment, elle redressa vers eux son regard bleu et farouche: "Comprenez ma réaction: quand ceux que j'aime sont attaqués, j'attaque d'abord, je questionne ensuite…!"

Bulma parut avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour avaler sa rancune, puis comprit rapidement que ça ne mènerait à rien de maintenir une guerre au sein de l'équipe. Trunks avait été libéré et Videl s'était excusée; il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se regarder en chiens de faïence: "Je comprends, Videl…" - ces mots semblaient lui couter énormément, mais elle continua: "Dans uns situation comme celle-ci, on doit rester unis et se serrer les coudes…"

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

_Hé oui, je ressort de vieux bidons ? Mais cette fanfic n'avait jamais dépassé le chapitre 5 sur et peu avaient le réflexe d'aller au **Future Trunks Domain **pour lire la suite ;-/ Et accessoirement, le temps que j'arrive à jour avec le nombre de chapitres qui sont sur le FTDom, de nouveaux inédits seront sortis ;)_

_J'en profite du coup pour corriger deux trois fautes de tournures dans les chapitres actuels ;-) Par contre, quand je relis mon style de l'époque… parfois, j'ai peur… AAAARG !!! ;-O_

_A bientôt pour la suite de l'enquête ;-) _

_Car vous aussi, vous pouvez essayer de trouver qui est le meurtrier ! ;D_

_Bizz ;-x_


	7. La Molécule du Sommeil

_**Disclaimer**__:  
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**YELL****  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre SEPT : "**** La Molécule du Sommeil****"**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**Samedi, 16h34, Capsule Corporation.**

"Avez-vous des ennemis qui pourraient en avoir voulu à la vie de votre fils ?", demanda Hayden à Goku d'une voix monocorde.

Il était revenu assez rapidement pour questionner toute l'équipe. Bulma jugeait son attitude culottée, mais d'un autre côté, tant qu'on n'aurait pas appréhendé le vrai meurtrier, Trunks serait toujours plus ou moins suspecté. Elle craignait qu'à la longue, cela n'affecte sérieusement le mental de son fils. Elle percevait déjà des signes d'irritabilité peu habituelle chez lui.

Lee était assise à côté de son partenaire, et sa présence avait été un facteur important pour décider Bulma à laisser entrer Hayden. Elle savait que la jeune femme était plus là pour freiner Hayden que pour réellement enquêter. Elle présente, Peter Hayden, implacable inspecteur aussi froid que l'iceberg qui avait coulé le Titanic, aurait du mal à exercer une autorité abusive quant à une nouvelle arrestation de Trunks.

Une horrible pensée traversa Bulma : Comment réagirait-elle s'ils découvraient que Hayden avait eu raison depuis le début ? Que ferait-elle de Trunks ? Elle ne pourrait le livrer aux autorités où il serait condamné à mort... Pourrait-elle l'emmener loin d'ici, pour le protéger ? Que...

Elle frissonna, refoulant cette pensée sombre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle perdait confiance en son fils. Elle avait l'impression d'être un pantin avec lequel une force extérieure s'amusait. Aurait-elle la force de briser ces liens étranges et de penser par elle-même ?

Elle cligna des yeux pour fixer une scène qui lui fit instantanément oublier son sombre petit monologue mental : Goku, l'air encore un peu endormi, les cernes jusqu'au milieu du nombril, répondit en baillant à la question de Hayden : "Vous voulez rire ou quoi ? Si on doit chercher du cote de mes ennemis, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge...".

Hayden souleva un sourcil en cessant un instant de prendre note sur son carnet. Bulma faisait de grand yeux à Goku pour qu'il n'en dise pas plus sur ses exploits à Hayden, mais il semblait trop dans les vapes pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Yamucha non plus ne parut pas remarquer le regard soutenu de son ancienne amante, car il ajouta : "Si vous tenez a avoir une enquête encore plus complexe que l'assassinat du Président Kennedy, continuez dans cette direction", dit-il d'un petit rire.

Hayden fronça les sourcils : en trois heures, c'était la deuxième fois que le nom de Kennedy intervenait. Ajouter à cela le fait que Pan et Trunks aient tous les deux eut le même réflexe : bluffer en donnant un nom au tueur, et l'étrange coïncidence de téléphone débranché. Lee qui le regardait se dit qu'il devait penser que **TOUTE** la famille était dans le coup... Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater d'un rire nerveux.

Bulma regardait tour a tour Yamucha et Goku avec de grands yeux. Ce fut Chichi qui rétablit la situation : "Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de drôle !".

Elle fixa Yamucha : "On voit que tu n'as jamais eut d'enfant ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un être aussi cher !".

Yamucha devint pâle, pinça ses lèvres mais ne dit plus rien. Bulma mit sa réaction sur le compte de la réalisation de sa gaffe. Mais Chichi se désintéressa de lui pour se tourner vers Goku : "Et toi ! Comment peux-tu plaisanter sur ce sujet ?!". Son regard était brillant de colère et de chagrin.

Hayden les balayait tous de son regard perçant et soupçonneux. Trunks faillit avoir un fou rire, mais se dit que le moment aurait été mal venu. Aussi camoufla-t-il son rire naissant dans une quinte de toux.

Lee tourna la tête vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils détournèrent aussi rapidement les yeux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Trunks toussa de plus belle, et Lee tenta d'essuyer discrètement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Tout le monde devint silencieux lorsque que Chichi se mit à pleurer. Hayden comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'eux pour aujourd'hui, se leva pour s'en aller. "Je reviendrai plus tard", dit-il d'une voix calme. "En attendant, je vais demander à ce qu'on place vos téléphones à tous sur écoute. Ca sera plus simple pour savoir qui passe ces coups de fils", dit-il en appuyant son regard sur Trunks. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard. Bulma se leva et raccompagna Hayden et Lee jusqu'à la sortie.

Ils franchirent le couloir, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, Hayden se tourna vers Bulma : "mais au fait... Où est le père du jeune Trunks ?"

Bulma respira profondément : "Je l'ignore, il s'absente parfois plusieurs jours sans donner de nouvelles... Ce n'est pas inhabituel..."

Elle essayait de prendre un air détaché, mais Hayden devina qu'elle en était un peu meurtrie. Il enchaîna: "Ca doit être dur pour Trunks de grandir avec un père souvent absent ... Au revoir, madame" Et il sortit à la suite de Lee.

Bulma actionna la fermeture de la porte coulissante et la locka. Elle ne voulait plus que Hayden débarque à l'improviste, elle équiperait l'autre porte d'entrée du même système très bientôt, se souvenant que c'était la porte que Hayden avait prise pour trouver Trunks ce matin. Elle resta cependant un moment la main appuyée contre la vitre de la porte, la tête penchée en une attitude pensive. Les paroles de Hayden résonnaient encore dans sa tête. '_Ce doit être dur pour Trunks de grandir avec un père souvent absent...'_

Non, il était présent la plupart du temps, et Trunks pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu son père beaucoup plus souvent que Mirai-Trunks. Et tandis que Mirai-Trunks qui avait du attendre d'avoir 17 ans pour le rencontrer, et avait du batailler pour que son père le reconnaisse enfin, Trunks avait connu son père dès son enfance et avait reçu de celui-ci une formation de guerrier.

Oui, Vegeta et Trunks étaient proches... Hayden se trompait... Trunks ne pouvait être le meurtrier de Gohan.

Après un moment, Bulma se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et repartit vers la salle de meeting.

Quand ils la virent entrer seule, les membres de l'équipe surent que Hayden était momentanément éloigné. Ils pouvaient désormais commencer à parler sérieusement.

Krilin sortit un dossier d'un mallette et expliqua : "J'ai essayé de relever tous les ennemis qu'on a rencontré dans la passé... Ca a été dur, et Yamucha m'a aidé sur ce coup-là, et parmi ceux-là, j'ai essayé de trouver ceux qui auraient de près ou de loin une raison de tuer Gohan. On y va."

Il prit sa respiration. Katrina devina qu'il devait en avoir une flopée.

"Alors, on a Raditz, Nappa, Broly...", il s'interrompit devant l'expression de certains : "Ne riez pas ! Je sais qu'il sont morts, mais il est possible que quelqu'un les ait ressuscités d'une manière ou d'une autre." Ils pensèrent tous au docteur Gaiden. "Je continue", enchaîna Krilin : "Cell, Freezer, les guinyutokusentai, le super namek, Garlic et son fils, Magin Buh, Babidi, ..."

Au fil de l'énumération de noms, Bulma remarquait que son fils se relaxait. Enfin, on portait l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Un événement la surpris : Katrina avait-elle sentit la même chose ? En cas, elle prit la main de Trunks et la serra.

Bulma se prit à considérer Katrina avec plus d'attention. Une seule fille avait parut compter jusqu'à présent pour Trunks : Kirsten. Mais jamais elle n'avait pris part à une quelconque réunion de l'équipe. Katrina semblait, elle, à son aise, bien qu'encore un peu perdue. Mais c'était de cette façon que Videl avait intégré le groupe lorsque Gohan était un adolescent. C'était dans les moments durs que chacun peut voir si son partenaire sera capable de tenir le coup. Bulma sourit légèrement en essayant d'imaginer Katrina en tant que belle-fille.

"... Ce qui fait une belle liste...", conclut Krilin.

"Qu'est-ce que le tueur t'avais dit exactement ?", demanda Goku à Trunks. Katrina pensa que Goku avait l'air de prendre la mort de son fils plutôt bien, mais elle supposa que c'était du à l'existence des boules de cristal dont on lui avait parlé.

Trunks prit une profonde respiration, son regard devint lointain, et l'expression anxieuse et triste qui l'avait quitté un moment revint se peindre sur son visage.

"Il a dit...", il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer la phrase fatidique, " _**Il n'y a pas d'espoir... Il n'y a pas d'endroit où se cacher, et pas d'aider à espérer... Vous mourrez tous..**_."

Sa voix semblait résonner dans le silence de la pièce. Goku croisa le regard de Bulma, puis celui de Krilin, et enfin Yamucha, et ils surent qu'ils venaient tous d'avoir la même pensée.

"C'est pas vrai...", murmura Bulma.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?", demanda Chichi, un peu calmée.

"Le mot_** 'espoir'**_ revient à deux reprises", dit Goku. Après un moment, il continua : "Cela me rappelle ce que Mirai-Trunks avait écrit sur la machine a remonter le temps."

"Cette machine représentait pour lui le dernier espoir de toute l'humanité dans le futur", précisa Yamucha pour ceux qui n'étaient pas présents à ce moment de leur histoire. "Et il avait gravé le mot "espoir" sur la paroi avant de voyager dans le temps.

"Je me demande...", dit Goku, "... s'il ne s'agirait pas également de quelqu'un voulant prendre une revanche sur Trunks... Enfin, Mirai-Trunks...".

"Et qui aurait attaqué Trunks en pensant qu'il était l'autre, c'est ça ?", dit Krilin, aussitôt pour se replonger dans son dossier.

" J'espère que ce n'est pas Mirai-Trunks lui même ", murmura Yamucha. Bulma faillit lui crever les yeux. " Mirai-Trunks n'aurait aucun raison de tuer Gohan! Il l'adorait! ", répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et alors, une déplaisante pensée revint : si Hayden avait raison à propos de Trunks, et que celui-ci, par vengeance, accomplisse ces meurtres en redirigeant les pistes sur Mirai-Trunks ?

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Trunks tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers elle, et lui jeta au travers des mèches mauves, un regard sombre.

"Pourquoi vous ne ressuscitez tout simplement pas Gohan pour lui demander ?", suggéra C18, qui jusque là était restée silencieuse. "C'est vrai, quoi... Ce serait plus simple..."

"Non", dit Trunks, toujours la tête baissée et ramassé sur lui-même, les coudes sur les genoux, les yeux fixant le sol. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée maintenant..."

**" Pourquoi ?! "**, éclata Videl prête à ressortir sa rancune du matin, encore très proche.

"Le tueur a sous-entendu qu'il allait frapper à nouveau", siffla Trunks entre ses dents sans relever la tête. "Le coup de fil que ta fille a reçu en est la preuve!"

" Mais... ", Videl bondit de sa chaise, ses bonnes résolutions concernant Trunks tombant une à une. Trunks l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer : "Les boules de cristal sont inactives durant une année suivant leur utilisation. Si on ressuscite Gohan et que le tueur frappe à nouveau, les victimes suivantes devraient attendre un an avant de revenir. Tant que nous n'avons qu'une perte, il vaut mieux attendre ! Et garder les dragon balls comme dernier atout ! "

Videl haussa le ton : " Gohan pourrait nous dire qui l'a tué !! "

Trunks leva la tête vers elle et réfléchit un moment à cette possibilité. Mais la discussion tourna court avec l'arrivée du père de Bulma dans leur salle de réunion improvisée. "Je crois que mon petit fils a raison ", dit-il d'une voix enrouée par les cigarettes qu'il fumait coup sur coup, le rapport d'autopsie sous le bras. Il le désigna du doigt : "Selon le rapport d'autopsie, Gohan a été drogué quelque temps avant sa mort."

"Drogué?!", fut le mot jaillissant de plusieurs gorges.

Dr Brief acquiesça. Il parcourut rapidement les notes qu'il avait prise : " Il s'agirait d'une nouvelle molécule, inconnue des services de la police... Et je dois dire que moi non plus, je n'étais pas au courant de son existence. " L'équipe s'était fait silencieuse, attendant les informations supplémentaires.

"C'est la présence de cette molécule étrangère qui a attiré l'attention du médecin légiste. Il me l'a isolé et j'ai effectué les tests... Ils sont surprenants... ! ". Toute l'équipe buvait les paroles du docteur.

"D'après mes tests, si cette molécule venait à se retrouver dans mon corps, dans ton corps, Bulma, dans le tien Yamucha, ou dans celui de n'importe quel humain, elle n'aurait aucun effet. J'ai observé le même phénomène avec les animaux. ". Il toussa et se reprit : " Comme j'avais Goku sous la main, j'ai décidé de faire le test sur lui. "

Chichi dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Brief lui fit un sourire rassurant : " J'avais au préalable dilué le produit au 1/100 ème, afin d'être sur... ". Il montra Goku d'une signe de la tête , " Comment tu te sens, fiston ? ".

Goku étouffa un bâillement : " un peu crevé, mais à part ça, tout baigne ! "

Brief acquiesça : " Voilà donc les effets de cette molécule. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, elle n'agit que sur l'organisme des Saiya-jins. " Il fit silence un instant pour laisser à tout le monde le temps de digérer la première information. " Mais comment... ? ", fit Katrina, l'air anxieuse, serrant convulsivement la main de Trunks.

Brief reprit : " Il semblerait que ce soit l'ADN Saiya-jin qui soit le problème. Tant qu'elle ne rencontre pas la 'clé' qui l'active, cette molécule est inoffensive. Et cette clé, elle se trouve dans l'ADN des Saiya-jins. C'est une séquence d'ADN saiyan qui met cette molécule, que j'appelle pour le moment " **sleep-molécule** ", sous sa forme active, et l'on obtient... ", il montra à nouveau Goku d'une signe de tête, " un puissant somnifère... "

Trunks se redressa brusquement : " C'est pour cela alors que je n'ai pas sentit le Ki de Gohan alors même qu'il vivait encore ?! ".

Brief acquiesça : " C'est exact, mon garçon. Quand j'ai testé cette solution diluée sur Goku, il est tombé endormi comme une masse pendant quelques secondes... "

Goku l'interrompit : " Heu... J'étais déjà crevé de la veille... "

Brief sourit : " Peut-être, mais ça t'a achevé. " Il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux : " pour en revenir à Gohan, il avait une telle dose de ce produit dans le sang, que même si le tueur n'avait pas tiré sur lui, il serait mort de toute manière... "

Videl rattrapa Chichi qui venait de s'évanouir. Brief continua : " Cette molécule n'agit pas comme l'arsenic, par exemple, elle est éliminée naturellement par le corps, à condition que le corps n'en ait pas trop reçu en même temps... Quant à l'arme du crime... "

Il fit une pause car plus personne n'écoutait, la moitié de l'équipe était en train de faire de l'air à Chichi, étendue sur le sol.

" L'arme du crime ? ", demanda Trunks en fronçant les sourcils. S'il y avait bien un mot auquel il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était ce mot là. Gohan avait été tué par un blast, pas par une arme.

" Je sais ce que tu pense, mon garçon, mais désolé, Gohan n'a pas été tué par un blast traditionnel... ", dit Brief en toussotant.

Il prit une craie et se dirigea vers le tableau alors que Chichi revenait à elle. Il dessina un cercle parfait pendant que Videl et Krilin aidaient Chichi à s'asseoir. " Ceci ", dit-il en refermant le cercle, " est la forme de la plaie qui figure sur le corps de Gohan. Remarquez la forme circulaire parfaite. C'est de l'art, messieurs et mesdames ", déclara-t-il. " Et ce n'est pas naturel ", s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter afin d'éviter un éventuel lancer de tomates pourries.

" Tandis qu'un vrai blast... ", il plaqua sa main contre le tableau, les doigts légèrement recourbés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à tirer un blast pour agrandir la pièce et commença à passer la craie autour de sa main et ses doigts, " Ca a plutôt cette forme-ci ".Il s'écarta pour que tout le monde puisse voir la forme très vaguement circulaire.

" Un blast provoque ce type de forme à l'entrée, mais éclate tout à la sortie, une véritable boucherie... Tandis que dans le cas de Gohan, c'est la même forme à l'entrée comme à la sortie. De la véritable chirurgie assistée par ordinateur... ", il s'interrompit en voyant Chichi s'écrouler à nouveau sur le sol.

Il reprit calmement alors que la moitié de l'équipe se ruait pour ramasser Chichi : " Ca, et la Sleep-Molecule, m'amènent à penser que c'est probablement un simple humain qui a fait le coup... "

" A moins qu'il n'ait utilisé tous ces subterfuges pour brouiller les pistes ", ajouta Goten.

Trunks poussa alors un hurlement rauque en se redressant. Katrina bondit en arrière et tomba de son siège. Trunks se passa une main dans les cheveux humides de sueur. "Excusez-moi... Mais avec tout ce bordel, on n'arrivera jamais au bout ! ". Il asséna un coup de poing à son siège qui se mit à tournoyer trois fois sur lui-même. Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

Ce fut Goku qui le rompit d'une voix calme : " Je vais aller chercher les boules de cristal pour ressusciter Gohan ". Trunks ferma les yeux, pris d'une léger vertige et essaya de se contenir en répondant dans un souffle las : " C'est pas une bonne idée, bon sang! Si on ressuscite Gohan, on aura un combattant de plus, d'accord. Mais que se passera-t-il si on découvre qui est l'assassin, après... je sais pas... cinq morts, huh ? "

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et ouvrir les yeux : " On aura cinq morts ! Cinq combattants qui ne pourront pas aider les survivants avant un an !! Il sera toujours temps de ressusciter les morts lorsqu'on saura avec précision contre qui on combat ! ", il cria presque.

Le silence régnait à nouveau dans la pièce. Silence rompu par Goten qui paraissait plongé en pleine réflexion, les poings ramenés en une boule devant son visage, comme s'il priait. Il se rongeait les ongles, chose qui lui arrivait TRES rarement : " J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous, ça serait le comble ! ".

**" Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"**, hurla presque Trunks.

Goten ne répondit pas, mais continua à se ronger les ongles, l'air pensif et inquiet. Puis il sembla émerger avec une idée : " On peut toujours ressusciter Gohan pour lui demander qui est le meurtrier. Ca nous ferait gagner du temps... "

Katrina prit la parole à ce moment : " Ne croyez pas que je défende l'opinion de Trunks parce que c'est mon petit ami, mais je pense à une chose... ", elle redressa la tête et essaya de les regarder dans les yeux, mais elle avait l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson sur l'établi de travail d'un cuistot de sushi : " Comme Gohan-san a été drogué, il est possible qu'il n'ait même pas vu son assassin... Je crois que Trunks a raison... Il vaut mieux attendre... ".

Après un moment de silence, elle enchaina : " On peut toujours essayer de découvrir où Gohan-san a passé l'après-midi et la soirée... Peut-être qu'un témoin pourra nous donner des informations utiles... "

Un silence de réflexion se fit dans la salle, silence rompu par Yamucha : " Ca me paraît une excellente idée ! Félicitation Katrina ! Au moins quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules ! ", lui dit-il avec un sourire. A la stupéfaction de Trunks, Katrina parut surprise, puis rougit et détourna le regard, l'air confus. Trunks fronça les sourcils : il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir timide et rougissante au moindre compliment.

Bulma se rassit à sa place et soupira : " Je crois également que Trunks a raison... De toute manière, les gars du FBI vont bientôt passer mettre tous les téléphones de l'équipe sur écoute. Que chacun rentre chez soi, on continuera cette discussion plus tard. "

Alors que certains se levaient déjà, elle reprit : " Et je vous prie... ", et son regard était posé particulièrement sur Goku et Yamucha, " ... de ne pas relater tous vos exploits de jeunesse au téléphone ! On a peut-être éliminé des ennemis de la Terre, mais aux yeux de la Loi, on n'en est pas moins des assassins ! "

Krilin hocketa : " Et la légitime défense, t'en fait quoi ? "

Bulma soupira : " Je n'en peux rien si la justice est mal foutue... ".

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

_Hé oui, encore un chapitre sur la même journée (6h47 du mat ici… et si j'allais dormir ? ;-) ). Comme pour le précédent, j'ai retravaillé certaines tournures, afin que certains indices ressortent mieux. Mais comme c'est une vieille histoire que je ressors, avant d'arriver aux nouveaux chapitres, je vais devoir faire face au style d'écriture que j'avais il y a 7 ans… Parfois, je me fais peur… La solution serait de tout réécrire, mais alors je n'aurais plus le temps de bosser sur les autres histoires. Tant pis pour celle-ci. Je la corrige comme je peux, puis aux nouveaux chapitres, vous verrez la différence ;-) _

_Et en attendant, vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner qui est le meurtrier avec les indices que vous avez en main ;-) Faites vos propositions dans les reviews, et voyons si vous avez du flair ;-)_

_Biiiz ;-x_


	8. Troisième Appel

_**Disclaimer**__:  
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**YELL****  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre HUIT : "**** Le Troisième Appel**** "**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**Samedi soir, 18h47, Capsule Corporation.** Deux heures trente plus tard, une camionnette blanc et bleu impeccable vint se garer dans l'allée privée des Connor, derrière la voiture de Trunks. On aurait dit un véhicule des services de téléphone, et c'était bien le cas, même si les mots Satan City Police étaient inscrits sur le flanc en fins caractères discrets.

A peu près au même moment, le même type de scénario se produisait dans la propriété des Son. Deux techniciens sonnèrent à la porte, s'excusèrent d'avoir mis si longtemps à venir et demandèrent à ChiChi si elle voyait un problème à signer le formulaire que l'un d'eux lui présenta, fixé sur une planchette. Elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux et vit qu'il les autorisait à placer un système d'écoute et de recherche de numéro d'appel sur son téléphone, ainsi que l'autorisation d'utiliser ces écoutes téléphoniques en justice.

A la Capsule Corporation, Bulma griffonna sa signature sur le bas des pages.

"Ce système de recherche est-il vraiment efficace ?", demanda Chichi. Il lui semblait important de dire quelque chose : une fois le formulaire signé, les techniciens avaient gardé le silence, et ce silence était oppressant pour Chichi.

"Ouais", répondit l'un. Et ce fut tout.

A la Capsule Corporation, Bulma eut plus de chance, car l'un des techniciens entrepris d'expliquer le processus tout en démontant le combiné du téléphone : "On peut remonter un appel jusqu'à son point d'origine, et partout dans le monde. Oubliez les vieux films où il fallait garder la personne au moins 58 secondes au bout du fil pour la localiser. Tant que personne ne raccroche ici...", il agita un combiné qui faisait très science-fiction tout à coup, "... nous pouvons remonter jusqu'au point d'appel. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, c'est depuis une cabine téléphonique dans un lieu public...", s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

"Vous avez un autre poste à l'étage", demanda son partenaire.

"Oui, quatre autres", répondit Trunks qui avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être en train de faire un mauvais rêve : oublié le temps où l'on réglait tout à coups de blast brûlants ou de Kamehameha ravageurs... Maintenant, tout était fait légalement. Il se prit à regretter le temps des guerres.

"Ce sont des lignes séparées ?", s'enquit le premier technicien.

"Non, nous n'en n'avons qu'une", répondit Bulma, tout en songeant que, vu les nombreux appels de filles en pleurs pour Trunks, elle installerait bientôt une deuxième ligne rien que pour lui.

"Où allez-vous placer l'enregistreur ?", demanda Trunks.

"Probablement dans la cave", répondit le second technicien d'un air absent tout en faisant passer les fils du combiné éventré dans une petite boîte toute hérissée de contacteurs à ressort. Il avait dans sa voix un ton du genre ça-ne-vous-gênerait-pas-de-nous-laisser-faire-notre-boulot?

Trunks prit le bras de sa mère et l'emmena à l'écart.

**·..·**

**Samedi soir, 20h22, Son House.**

Chichi était à l'écart et se préparait un café fort. Les évènements de ces deux derniers jours avaient mis ses nerfs à bout, et elle pressentait que ce n'était qu'un début. Les techniciens avaient enfin fini de brancher tout le matériel d'écoute sur son téléphone.

Ils avaient d'abord été dégoutés, mais apparemment pas très surpris de découvrir que derrière le matériel dernier cri des Son, se cachait dans le central téléphonique de la région du Sud Est, le bon vieux système archaïque du cadran rotatif.

" Bon sang, 'faut le voir pour le croire ", dit le technicien dont le prénom était Rowin, d'un ton de voix qui suggérait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à attendre d'un bled pareil.

Son collègue, Kyle, était sortit d'un pas pesant pour aller chercher dans la camionnette les équipements nécessaires pour mettre le téléphone de leurs clients à la hauteur du matériel qu'utilisait la police. Rowin avait roulé des yeux et avait regardé Chichi comme si cette dernière aurait du l'informer avant toute chose qu'en matière de téléphone, elle en était encore à l'âge des pionniers.

" Tous les téléphones de la ville fonctionnent comme ça ", avait expliqué Chichi sèchement. Elle sentait monter dans son estomac une belle crise d'acidité.

**·..·**

**Samedi soir, 20h23, Capsule Corporation.**

Bulma était assise devant la table du salon, devant sa quatrième tasse de café. Elle se massait doucement les temps du bout des doigts, comme si elle sentait monter une migraine particulièrement pénible.

_C'est probablement déjà ce qui lui arrive,_ pensa Trunks. Il jeta un œil aux techniciens qui redescendaient des étages, suivis par son grand père. Deux agents du FBI étaient venus leur poser des questions. Surtout à lui. Et ils étaient en train de se préparer à partir, rassemblant leurs dossiers.

" C'est bon ", lança joyeusement l'un d'eux. Le système est placé et devrait être opérationnel. Trunks se demanda s'ils seraient aussi joyeux s'ils devaient placer un système d'écoute chez l'un de leurs proches en de similaires circonstances.

" Et maintenant ? ", demanda-t-il, plus pour meubler la conversation. Le technicien près de lui, lui répondit avec un sourire : " c'est simple… attendre. Rien de plus… On va juste faire quelques tests pour voir si le système fonctionne bien, et --"

Il fut interrompit par la sonnerie du téléphone. Tout le monde regarda l'appareil, et Trunks sentit une artère se mettre à tripler la cadence dans son cou. Une bulle d'acidité, brulante, s'éleva lentement depuis son estomac dans sa poitrine et lui donna l'impression d'étendre ses pseudopodes jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

" Excellent ", s'exclama le second technicien, Jo, " on n'aura même pas besoin de faire un appel de vérification ".

Trunks éprouva soudainement la désagréable sensation d'être enfermé dans une poche d'air glacé, qui se déplaça lentement avec lui quand il se dirigea vers le téléphone. A coté de lui, se trouvait un gadget, sorte de rubi-cube, avec des témoins lumineux sur le côté. L'un d'eux clignotait, en synchronisation avec la sonnerie du téléphone.

Jo se trouvait agenouillé près de la cheminée, occupé à remettre ses outils en place dans un coffre noir qui, avec ses grosses fermetures chromées, ressemblait à une gamelle hypertrophiée d'ouvrier du bâtiment. L'autre technicien, Daniel s'appuyait contre la baie vitrée donnant dans un des jardins et croquait une pomme, s'interrompant de temps en temps pour examiner son travail avec l'œil critique d'un artiste dans les affres de la création.

" Tu devrais prendre le contrôleur de circuit ", dit-il à Jo, " si on a besoin de déparasiter, autant le faire maintenant. Ca nous évitera de revenir. "

Trunks fronça les sourcils. Daniel parlait comme si la Capsule Corporation était un domaine de lépreux.

" Bonne idée ", répondit Jo joyeusement. Trunks se demanda, énervé, s'il devait éprouver autre chose qu'une perpétuelle joie imbécile, tout en observant Jo prendre un objet avec une poignée comme celle d'un pistolet dans la gamelle géante.

Dans l'expectative, les deux techniciens ne paraissaient que légèrement intéressé. Les deux agents du FBI, Werner et Rolland rangeaient leur carnet, redressaient le pli impeccable de leur pantalon et confirmaient l'impression que Trunks s'était fait d'eux à leur arrivée : ces hommes avaient davantage l'air de conseillers juridiques ou d'inspecteurs des finances que de défourailleurs. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air de se rendre compte que le téléphone sonnait.

_'hey, les mecs, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?', _eut soudain envie de hurler Trunks. _'Pourquoi diable avoir mis en place tout ce matériel, si c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?'_

Bien entendu la probabilité que le meurtrier soit la première personne à appeler les Connor cinq minutes après la mise en place du système d'écoute était trop infime pour que quelqu'un puisse y songer sérieusement. Sauf que Trunks sentait que c'était lui. Une désagréable vibration dans sa nuque le lui certifiait.

Jo le regardait, maintenant, se demandant pourquoi Trunks ne décrochait pas le combiné. Werner se tourna vers Bulma: " heu… Je crois que nous allons nous éclipser, madame Conno… " commença-t-il, avant que Trunks ne l'interrompe : " Non, ça va. ".

Il se tourna à demi vers eux, avec un faible sourire : " Je ne vais pas me mettre à trembler à chaque fois que le téléphone sonne… !", et il décrocha enfin.

_// Salut Trunks //"_, fit la voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Trunks sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et Bulma comprit qui il avait au téléphone en découvrant la pâleur de son visage : " C'est lui... ", murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard ?! Hein ?!! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, à la fin ?!! ", hurla Trunks au combiné.

Jo sursauta ; Daniel se pétrifia au moment même où il allait à nouveau croquer dans sa pomme. Les deux agents fédéraux tournèrent brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Comprenant qui était au bout du fil, les deux agents échangèrent un regard où l'on pouvait lire : _et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fout?_

_// Calme-toi, Trunks //_, dit la voix avec une note d'amusement, _// inutile de faire dans ton froc. //_

Les deux techniciens se consultèrent à voix basse et Daniel fila jusqu'à la camionnette, tenant toujours sa pomme à la main. Jo se précipita vers l'escalier menant à la cave pour vérifier que le magnétophone s'était bien enclenché au son de la voix. Les impavides justiciers du Effe Bille Ail se tenaient au milieu du salon, l'œil rond. Bulma cru qu'ils étaient sur le point de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme des enfants perdus dans les bois.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! ", répéta Trunks d'une voix ferme et chargée d'une haine sourde.

_//Moi ? Simplement te dire que c'est terminé, mon vieux //_répondit la voix. _//J'ai enfin eu ma revanche sur Gohan. J'appelle juste pour te mettre l'esprit en repos //_, ajouta la voix sur un ton qui aurait pu être amical.

" Tu me racontes des conneries, oui !! ", hurla Trunks rageusement. Les deux agents du FBI sursautèrent comme si on leurs avaient pincé les fesses.

_// Voyons, Trunks, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire tout ça //_ dit la voix sur un ton offensé et boudeur. _//Tu crois que je veuille te faire du mal ? Mais non. La seule personne que je voulais voir étendue, les viscères répandues devant elle et le sang repeignant les murs était Gohan //._

_'Il sait', _pensa soudainement Trunks_. 'Il sait qu'ils écoutent. Et il sait comment ils pensent. Il va jouer le jeu de la vieille et unique vengeance pour que leur attention se relâche. Et quand la protection se sera affaiblie, il reviendra frapper à la porte…' _

" C'est un foutu mensonge, je le sais ! ", dit Trunks d'un ton sec et cinglant, "Pourquoi aurais-tu appelé chez Pan, alors ? Quelle utilité, alors que tu avais déjà buté Gohan ?!!".

La voix au téléphone marqua une légère pause avant de répondre : _// C'est sans importance... Peut-être l'envie de m'amuser une dernière fois de la peur des gens...//_ dit la voix, très calme._ // Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Je te le redis : C'est terminé //._

Et ce fut la fin de la communication.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

_Bah dis donc, trois chapitres en deux jours… ;-) Comment ça, z'êtes po habitués à un tel rythme ? ;-P_

_Alors, pour __**l'enquête**__. Pour l'instant, __**Marie67**__ a suggéré __**Végéta**__ à cause de son absence et de la drogue qui ne fonctionne que sur les Sayiens._

_Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? ) Vous êtes d'accord avec cette idée ou vous avez d'autres suggestions ? ;-)_

_Vos suggestions bien sur, n'influenceront pas l'histoire, rassurez vous ;) Moi je connais déjà la réponse, mais je veux voir comment vous analysez la situation. A la fin, je vous ferai une rétrospective avec les indices planqués, chapitre par chapitre, et certaines tournures de phrases qui auraient pu vous mettre sur la voie ;-) _

_Allez hop ! Amusez vous dans l'enquête et donnez moi vos observations/conclusions dans les reviews (que tout le monde puisse participer au grand jour :D )_

_Biiiz ;-x_

_::Roselyne::_


	9. Trace Perdue

_**Disclaimer**__:  
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**YELL****  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre NEUF : "Trace Perdue "**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Cette nuit-là, Trunks fit un cauchemar. Il se réveilla presque en larmes, comme un jeune enfant surpris par le tonnerre. Il était avec Mirai-Trunks dans ce cauchemar, et Mirai-Trunks était presque tout le temps derrière lui à lui parler, comme s'il n'était que son ombre.

Ils étaient tout deux dans une Honda Prélude noire. Mirai-Trunks avait ses cheveux mi-longs et rassemblés en une queue de cheval; il portait aussi son habituel jeans gris, sa chemise noire et sa veste bleue. Ses mains étaient calmement posées sur le volant et il sifflait gaiement, suivant les notes d'une musique qui semblait familière à Trunks, mais dont, pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler. Depuis le siège du passager, Trunks regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Gohan, assis derrière Mirai-Trunks, et lui souriant.

"Ca faisait un bail, hein Trunks?", dit Gohan avec un sourire heureux sur son visage. Tous les trois avaient l'air de vieux camarades se rendant à une fête d'après-midi. "Je pensais que tu étais mort…", dit Trunks d'un ton plat, dans cette situation qui semblait placée hors du temps.

"Oui… ", fut la seule réponse que Gohan donna en souriant doucement.

'_Oui tu sais que je savais que tu étais mort? ou Oui tu es mort?'_, se demanda Trunks, mais avant qu'il puisse le demander à Gohan, Mirai-Trunks commença: "Il y a un endroit que je voudrais te montrer". Le ton de sa voix était soudainement sérieux. Trunks oublia la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser à Gohan.

Après quelques minutes - ou ce qui sembla quelques minutes pour Trunks, mais dans les rêves le temps peut s'écouler vraiment bizarrement - Mirai-Trunks parqua sa voiture dans l'allée principale de la Capsule Corporation. Trunks tourna un regard calme vers son homologue du futur, "Je connais cet endroit, c'est chez moi", dit il avec une voix presque condescendante en sortant du véhicule.

"Tu as tout faux", répondit Mirai-Trunks d'un ton amusé en émergeant également de la Honda et en posant sur le bâtiment le regard appréciateur d'un artiste qui contemple une œuvre de talent. "Personne n'a vécu ici depuis des années. Le fils de l'ancien propriétaire a pété un câble il y a quelques années et a tué tout le monde avant de se suicider".

Après la surprise et le dégoût face au mauvais humour de Mirai-Trunks, Trunks se demanda _'A propos... En quelle année on est?'_

Mirai-Trunks s'appuya sur la voiture, le coude sur le toit, et regarda Trunks droit dans les yeux. "Certaines rumeurs disent que le gars a été aidé par son père. C'est peut-être rien d'autre qu'une légende urbaine", ajouta-t-il, soulevant un sourcil, "mais tous deux avaient cette tendance meurtrière au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Une petite observation des gènes saiya-jins aurait pu le prédire et empêcher ce bain de sang. Tu ne penses pas, frangin?", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Trunks fronça les sourcils. "Et je suis supposé trouver ça marrant?". Il lui semblait important de montrer à Mirai-Trunks qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Très important, parce qu'il avait atteint un degré de terreur dont il ne pouvait plus se souvenir.

Mirai-Trunks montra simplement la maison d'un mouvement du menton tout en fermant la porte de la voiture. Trunks commença à marcher comme un automate vers la porte principale. La lumière du jour semblait douloureusement aveuglante, et il avait la sensation que tout se déroulait au ralenti. Il se tourna un moment et réalisa que Gohan demeurait dans la voiture.

Le regard de Gohan était étrange, pensa-t-il. Son visage était sans expression et son regard était vide. Il était aussi étrangement entouré d'ombres, bien que l'intérieur de la voiture ne put être aussi sombre, spécialement uniquement autour de Gohan... Il se retourna vers la maison, et comme il atteignait la porte, la main de Mirai-Trunks passa de derrière lui, par dessus son épaule, et remua une carte magnétique devant son visage.

Non, pas simplement "remuer", autrement Trunks aurait pu répondre, ou refuser la carte, ou encore la repousser, pour montrer à son homologue du futur qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Non, ici c'était comme si la main avait initialement prévu d'écraser la carte sur son visage, et tout ce que Trunks put faire fut de la saisir afin de sauver son nez.

Trunks passa la carte dans l'appareil sur le côté de la porte, et après quelques instants, le grésillement déplaisant signala que le verrou magnétique était désactivé pour quelques secondes. Trunks posa sa main sur le verre pour ouvrir la porte, mais dès qu'il le toucha, le verre parut se déformer, comme s'il fondait, et ensuite la porte vola en éclats minuscules de verre et de métal qui tombèrent sur le sol en mouvement ralenti.

Trunks considérait le processus avec de grands yeux surpris. Mirai-Trunks vint tout près de lui. Trunks pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son oreille alors qu'il parlait doucement, "Hé ben… Tu détruits toujours tout ce que tu touches, hein?".

Trunks entra dans le corridor.

En fait, il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il voulait rester à l'extérieur et parler avec Mirai-Trunks. Non, il voulait plutôt lui demander pourquoi il lui faisait subir tout ça; pourquoi il essayait de le terroriser; qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre lui…

... parce entrer dans la maison était encore plus effrayant que d'avoir Mirai-Trunks dans le dos. Mais c'était juste un mauvais rêve, et dans les mauvais rêves, on ne peut pas contrôler les évènements… pas même ses propres réactions...

Le couloir familier semblait maintenant étrange, presque hostile. Trunks n'aimait pas le bruit que faisait l'écho de ses pas sur le sol, pas seulement parce que ce type de son confirmait ce que son homologue du futur lui avait dit, que personne n'avait vécu ici depuis un bon bout de temps, mais aussi et surtout en raison du message sombre, horrible et mortel contenu dans ce bruit.

Il voulait faire demi-tour et s'enfuir, mais ne pouvait pas. Parce que Mirai-Trunks se tenait derrière lui, et Trunks savait (bien qu'il ignorait comment il le savait) que Mirai-Trunks avait désormais son épée en main.

S'il se retournait maintenant, il connaitrait la même expérience que Freezer lorsque Mirai-Trunks avait fait son premier voyage dans le passé, quelques années avant sa propre naissance.

La maison était peut-être inoccupée, mais l'ameublement familier était toujours en place. Trunks atteignit la fin du couloir et tourna sur sa droite, vers la cuisine, où généralement on pouvait trouver quelqu'un à toute heure de la journée. Son esprit n'acceptait toujours pas ce que Mirai-Trunks lui avait dit sur les habitants de la maison.

Passé la porte de la cuisine, sur la droite près du mur, se trouvait une petite table supportant un vase bleu et blanc. Etrangement, les roses rouges dans le vase semblaient fraîches, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de les changer. Etrange, pour une maison soit disant inoccupée depuis des années… Sans réellement y songer, Trunks tendit la main pour effleurer le vase. Au moment où sa main entrait en contact avec le vase, celui-ci explosa en des centaines de particules bleues et blanches. L'eau s'écoula sur la table et sur le sol. Les roses qui semblaient si fraiches un moment plus tôt, se flétrirent et virèrent au gris foncé avant de tomber sur la table dans ce qui restait de l'eau désormais verte et puante.

Trunks recula avec horreur et heurta une autre table dans son mouvement. Le bois de la table craqua de manière sinistre et la table se sépara en deux parties bien nettes qui s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma maison!?! ", hurla-t-il à Mirai-Trunks, sans lui faire face. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour vérifier la présence de l'épée.

"Rien", répondit Mirai-Trunks, et Trunks n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir le sourire qui avait accompagné ce mot. "C'est _toi_ qui a fait tout ça ", continua Mirai-Trunks.

Trunks voulut s'éloigner de la table et son pied se prit dans un objet qui traînait sur le sol, il reconnut au passage un ours en peluche appartenant à sa sœur Bra, mais il perdit l'équilibre et plaqua une main contre le frigo pour empêcher sa chute. La porte du frigo tomba sur le sol tandis que les éléments électriques à l'intérieur du frigo explosaient en projetant des étincelles. La nourriture à l'intérieur du frigo se mit à pourrir à grande vitesse; le lait devint verdâtre et s'écoula le long des étages du frigo qui s'écroulait désormais sur lui-même. Une odeur infâme se dégageait du tout et Trunks vit la viande et les légumes s'assombrir rapidement, pour ensuite se recouvrir d'une sorte de mousse blanche avant de se transformer en une mare grise et nauséabonde. Trunks sentit son estomac faire du yo-yo et se détourna pour vomir, mais rien ne vint.

"Arrête ça tout de suite!", hurla-t-il à Mirai-Trunks, "Je veux me réveiller, et je veux me réveiller MAINTENANT! Je déteste casser des trucs! "

"Tu as toujours été le plus maladroit de nous deux", dit Mirai-Trunks d'un ton calme.

"Je ne casse pas toujours les objets!", grommela Trunks. "Je fais gaffe à garer un contrôle serré sur ma force pour ne PAS détruire ce que je touche!"

"Hmm... Dommage que tu ai cessé ce _contrôle serré_", Mirai-Trunks leva les sourcils et sourit d'une voix qui signifiait Je-ne-fais-que-constater.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant à l'entrée du living room. Trunks aperçut Bra, assise contre le sofa, face à l'écran de TV. Elle portait un jeans bleu foncé et un tee-shirt rose. Sa tête était penchée vers l'avant comme si elle dormait et ses cheveux verts recouvraient ses yeux. De la même manière que Trunks n'avait pas eu besoin plus tôt de se retourner pour savoir que Mirai-Trunks tenait son épée, maintenant il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Bra pour savoir qu'elle ne dormait pas, mais qu'elle était morte.

"Tu verras mieux si tu allumes la lumière", continua Mirai-Trunks sur un ton je-ne-fais-que-tuer-le-temps-avec-toi-frangin. Trunks - comme en transe - dirigea la main vers l'interrupteur à quelques mètres de lui. Un rayon bleu jaillit de ses doigts et frappa l'appareil.

Le bouton en plastique noircit sous l'effet de la chaleur et bondit du mur, volant au travers du living-room et traversant une des fenêtres, disparaissant dans un ciel qui avait viré à un étrange vert-jaune aveuglant. Des éclairs fins et bleus se déplaçaient le long des câbles électriques dans le mur, atteignant les lampes et la TV qui explosèrent sous l'effet de la surtension. Trunks réagit automatiquement et bondit vers sa sœur pour la protéger des morceaux coupants de l'écran de TV qui explosait dans sa direction. Qu'importe qu'elle fut déjà morte et que ça n'ait plus aucune importance pour elle.

Au moment où Trunks passa ses bras sous les bras de sa sœur pour la soulever du sol, sa tête se détacha de ses épaules et tomba sur ses jambes. Du sang jaillit de son cou et frappa le visage de Trunks. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe. Mais quand il les ouvrit, il vit les yeux vides de Bra qui le fixaient en un regard accusateur.

Trunks hurla - dans le rêve, Dieu merci, sinon il aurait effrayé la maisonnée toute entière.

Mirai-Trunks pressa la pointe de son épée dans le dos de Trunks, un peu en dessous de l'épaule droite. A moins que ce soit la gauche?

"Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi", la voix de Mirai-Trunks était dépourvue du sourire précédent. Sa voix était aussi froide que l'iceberg qui avait heurté le Titanic. "souviens-toi bien, Trunks. Il n'y a pas d'espoir… Pas d'endroit où se cacher, et nul aide à espérer…"

Trunks se réveilla soudainement, le visage humide, et la respiration rapide.

"... Vous mourrez tous ", il finit la phrase de Mirai-Trunks...

Il sentit un hurlement jaillir du plus profond de lui-même. Il eut juste le temps de fourrer son poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer ce cri.

**·..·**

Trunks sortit de la douche et commença à se sécher avec les essuies chauds qu'il avait mis au préalable sur le radiateur.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Le même visage. Bien sur, quelques ombres sous les yeux, preuve de son manque de sommeil, mais presque son visage habituel. Pas sa tronche de movie star, mais sa bonne vieille tronche quand même. Il se sourit à lui-même.

Il ignorait comment il avait pu se rendormir après le cauchemar de la nuit. Quand il s'était réveillé avec comme dernière vision la tête de sa soeur sur ses jambes, le fixant d'un regard vide, il avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir se rendormir de toute sa vie. Mais 5 minutes plus tard, sa respiration s'était faite à nouveau régulière et il était dans un sommeil profond - et sans rêves.

Comme il sortait de la salle de bain, le rêve était encore très précis dans sa mémoire, mais pas si horrible que la première fois. Bizarrement, l'écho de ses pas dans le corridor était le seul événement qui conservait encore sa signification affective. Néanmoins, ce rêve devint l'un des rares rêves duquel il garda toujours une mémoire vive, presque comme si cela s'était produit dans la réalité.

Les évènements du futur allaient d'ailleurs lui donner raison…

Il revêtit un tee-shirt bleu et un pantalon de sport gris clair et commença à descendre les escaliers, les pieds nus, quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit à nouveau. Après quelques secondes, il entendit sa mère avertir à haute voix: "Il est revenu!"

Trunks stoppa net son mouvement, le pied suspendu au dessus d'une des marches. Un vent de terreur froide soufflait sur lui et en lui. Et la terreur avait un nom: Mirai-Trunks. Pendant une seconde, ce fut ce qu'il cru que sa mère avait signifié. Que Mirai-Trunks était revenu de son futur post-apocalyptique.

Il leva les mains devant son visage et les regarda. Elles tremblaient légèrement, et il lui semblait que tout le sang avait quitté son visage.

'_Arrête ça!'_, s'ordonna-t-il. _'Tu ne vas pas paniquer à cause d'un simple cauchemar, hein?! Tu n'as jamais fait des rêves prémonitoires dans le passé, et y a aucune raison pour que ça change maintenant! Ce type de rêves est ce qui arrive quand il y a trop de pression et de stress…'_

Son discours interne pouvait sembler convainquant, ça n'empêcha pas Trunks d'avoir une impression de "Presque-vu"; contrairement à la sensation de _dejà-vu_ faisant référence à quelque chose qui s'était déjà produit dans le passé, la sensation de_presque-vu_semblait faire référence à quelque chose qui devait se produire incessamment sous peu.

Trunks entendit alors la vois de Hayden et comprit que ses peurs avaient été ridicules. Il prit quelques respirations profondes pour se calmer et regarda ses mains. Quand le tremblement eut complètement disparu, il décida qu'il pouvait apparaître en public sans attirer l'attention de tous.

**·..·**

"L'appel a été fait depuis une cabine publique dans un métro sous-terrain", commença Hayden avec le ton de voix de quelqu'un qui s'y serait attendu. "Et bien sur, personne n'a rien vu…"

Trunks était désormais complètement éveillé, et le rêve de la nuit passée commençait à disparaître comme le brouillard dans la brise du matin. Il se souvint de ce que l'un des techniciens avait dit en plaçant le matériel d'écoute sur leur ligne téléphonique. Que tous ces systèmes coûteux étaient généralement installés pour apprendre la plupart du temps que votre gars avait appelé d'une cabine publique dans un centre commercial.

"Ca vous surprend?", demanda froidement Trunks à Hayden. Hayden le regarda cliniquement pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre sur le même ton froid: "Pas vraiment, j'espérais juste qu'il ferait une faute. Ce genre d'individus finissent toujours par en faire une, tôt ou tard."

Hayden regarda autour de lui pendant un instant bref, "J'aimerais parler au père de Trunks; si bien sur, il est rentré depuis la dernière fois", ajouta-t-il avec un ton ironique qui fit grimper Trunks au plafond.

"Il n'est pas encore rentré", répondit froidement Bulma. Ce type de comportement était habituel de la part de Vegeta, mais Hayden la regardait comme si Vegeta avait une relation extra-conjugale. Bulma savait que ce n'était pas le cas - Vegeta était plutôt le genre d'homme capable de se passer de femme pendant de longues périodes - mais elle n'aimait pas être vue comme la "pauvre femme trompée" par quiconque.

"Dommage", commença Hayden, "Je voulais comparer sa voix et celle de Trunks…"

Trunks et Bulma clignèrent des yeux de concert, surpris. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça. Ils se regardèrent avec un regard étonné, chacun espérant que l'autre sache de quoi Hayden était en train de parler.

"En réalité", continua Hayden, observant leur réaction, "Je ne pense pas que ça changerait quoi que ce soit à moins que ton père, Trunks."

Trunks fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

"J'espérais obtenir l'empreinte vocale de Vegeta pour pouvoir la comparer à celle de celui qui a appelé parce que…", Hayden marqua une pause avant de lever les yeux vers Trunks, "le tueur et toi avec quasi la même empreinte vocale, à quelques différences près…"

Trunks cligna des yeux, il n'était pas certain de comprendre. Hayden prit note mentalement de sa réaction et sortit un dossier de la valisette qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

"Une empreinte vocale ", commença Hayden, "est un graphique représentant ;a qualité de voix de quelqu'un. La voix est en fait analysée par ordinateur suivant divers paramètres comme les harmoniques, le ton, la résonance, … Ce que les spécialistes appellent la Voix de Tête et la Voix de Poitrine. C'est une méthode encore plus efficace pour identifier quelqu'un que les empreintes digitales".

Il leur laissa le temps de digérer l'information qu'il venait de leur donner. Bulma réagit la première, "donc, vous vouliez comparer la voix de Trunks et celle du tueur, c'est ça? ".

"En effet", répondit Hayden.

"C'est des conneries!", éclata Trunks. "Sa voix et la mienne ne se ressemblent pas du tout! "

"Elle peuvent sembler différentes à première vue", repris Hayden sur un ton patient, "J'ai entendu l'enregistrement… Mais ça ne veut rien dire… Souviens-toi, Trunks… Voix de Tête et Voix de Poitrine…"

Il fit une pause, comme si réfléchissant à autre chose, puis continua: "Est-ce que Berlioz dans "Les Aristochats" et Mickey Randhall dans "Parker Lewis ne perd jamais" ont la même voix d'après toi? "

Trunks eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir des voix de ces deux personnages. Coïncidence, il avait vu un épisode de Parker Lewis quelques jours plus tôt avec Katrina, même chose avec Bra qui avait regardé le dessin animé des Aristochats en boucle après que Goten lui ait filé la cassette. Les voix du dessin animé résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il se tourna vers Hayden. "Hé bien… C'est difficile à dire… Mais je dirais que non…"

"Hé bien, en fait, c'est la même personne, Marc Lesser, qui fait les deux voix ", dit Hayden d'un ton plat qui rappela à Trunks l'agent Smith du film Matrix qu'il avait récemment vu avec Goten et Katrina. "Mais vous comprendrez mieux quand cous aurez vu ceci", ajouta-t-il, ouvrant le dossier, en tirant une feuille de papier et la posant sur la table. Trunks et Bulma l'examinèrent. Il y avait sur la feuille une ligne simple avec par endroits des pics, toujours groupés par deux ou trois, mais la plupart du temps la ligne avait l'air d'une parfaite sinusoïde. "Ceci est la voix de Trunks", dit-il tout en prenant une autre feuille du dossier, "et ceci… est la voix du tueur", ajouta-t-il en plaçant la deuxième feuille à côté de la première.

"Elles ont l'air identiques", murmura Bulma.

Hayden mit la seconde feuille sur la première et plaça le tout sur une fenêtre. Par transparence, on avait l'impression que les deux lignes étaient sur la même feuille. En fait, on n'aurait tout aussi bien pu regarder qu'une seule feuille, tant les lignes correspondaient presque parfaitement… Bulma hoqueta, "elles_sont_ identiques! Mais… Comment…", sa voix avait l'air étranglée.

"Elles ne sont pas exactement identiques", dit Hayden, montrant trois pics dans la ligne de Trunks qui n'apparaissaient pas dans celle du tueur. "Les différences viennent du graphique de Trunks, mais n'apparaissent qu'au moments où Trunks a crié". Hayden pointa le doigt sur les trois pics, un à un: _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard. Hein. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, à la fin"_,_"Tu me racontes des conneries, oui."_, et _"C'est un foutu mensonge, je le sais."_

"Je peux vous dire qu'à ce moment même, tous les spécialistes sont en train de grimper aux rideaux concernant ces trois différences", reprit Hayden. "parce que même des jumeaux ne sont pas censé avoir des empreintes vocales identiques. Mais bien sur, on sait que Trunks a hurlé au téléphone, alors que le tueur est resté calme tout le temps."

"Sans déc… ", grommela Trunks.

"Avez vous un jumeau, Trunks?", demanda soudainement Hayden.

"Oh non, J'ai juste une sœur et c'est déjà assez comme ça-- ", commença Trunks en plaisantant avec de pâlir brusquement au souvenir de Mirai-Trunks conduisant la Honda...

Heureusement, Hayden regardait dans la direction de Bulma quand le visage de Trunks devint aussi pâle que les feuilles de graphiques d'empreintes vocales, mais Bulma le vit, elle!

"C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aurais aimé faire l'empreinte vocale de Vegeta...", continua Hayden, "... juste au cas où un parent proche de Trunks aurait les mêmes empreintes vocales. Ca n'est jamais arrivé par le passé, mais comme on dit:_il faut une première fois à tout_…"

Trunks n'écoutait plus… Son rêve était de retour… Il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer… Que ce passerait-il s'il avait rêvé des événements qui allaient se produire? Bien sur, il n'avait jamais eu de rêves prémonitoires par le passé, mais peut-être pouvait-il désormais voir ce qui allait se passer parce que…

Parce qu'il avait une sorte de lien psychique avec le tueur…? Parce que le tueur était lui-même, mais d'une autre dimension temporelle?

Les yeux de Trunks s'agrandirent. Cela pourrait expliquer les empreintes vocales.

Mais où bon sang était son père?!

Pendant ce temps, Hayden continuait, "On a bien sur pensé que Trunks avait pu enregistrer sa voix sur une cassette, en laissant des moments de silence pour les moments où il était censé répondre, le dialogue complet entre Trunks et le tueur n'aurait été qu'une scène bien préparée, semblable à ce à quoi Trunks est habitué en tant qu'acteur--"

"Mais il aurait eu besoin d'un complice pour faire l'appel depuis la cabine publique, non?", Bulma essayait de rester calme. Elle avait une idée à qui Trunks était en train de penser.

Hayden acquiesça, "Oui, bien sur; mais…", il prit une respiration, "nous avons examiné l'enregistrement du tueur. Nous avons amplifié le son mais n'avons pas reconnu le son habituel provenant d'un enregistreur. De plus…", il ajouta, "on peut entendre en arrière plan les annonces pour les métros ainsi que les horaires, qui correspondent au moment auquel l'appel téléphonique a été effectué".

Trunks se tourna vers Hayden, essayant de garder un visage aussi peu expressif que possible: "Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes venu avec cette histoire de jumeau, n'est-ce pas? Ca rendrait bien sur les chose plus simples que d imaginer deux personnes ayant la même empreinte vocale, hein?"

Hayden acquiesça. Trunks poursuivit, "Ca foutrait tout votre petit système bien sur d'identification à la poubelle, non?"

Hayden serra les mâchoires. Trunks ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il cherchait à conserver Hayden comme ennemi alors qu'il allait probablement avoir besoin de son aide si le tueur était son homologue du futur. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à prendre sa revanche sur le comportement que Hayden avait eu auparavant envers lui.

'_Ca doit être mes gènes saiya-jins'_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Puis, des mots vinrent à son esprit… Des mots prononcés par une voix si semblable à la sienne…

_"Une petite observation des gènes saiya-jins aurait pu le prédire et empêcher ce bain de sang. Tu ne penses pas, frangin?"_

**·..·**

"Où est-il?", demanda Goku aussitôt arrivé à la Capsule Corporation.

"Il est entré dans la Salle de Gravité dès que Hayden est parti et ne répond à personne", dit Bulma d'une voix trahissant sa détresse. Goku marcha rapidement vers la salle de gravité. Il vit Katrina, assise près de la porte, le dos contre le mur.

"Katrina est arrivée quelques minutes avant toi, Goku", précisa Bulma.

Katrina se leva, "mais je n'ai eu aucun succès...", elle avait l'air en pétard.

Goku passa devant elle et demanda à Bulma de taper le code d'entrée à la Salle. "Dès que ce sera ouvert, Katrina, ne me suit surtout pas! Tu serais réduite à l'état de crêpe composite". Il n'avertit pas Bulma, étant déjà au courant des danger à entrer une pièce où la gravité pouvait être quelques centaines de fois supérieure à ce qu'on pouvait trouver sur Terre.

Katrina le regarda de travers, mais ne dit rien.

Aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit, Goku sentit la chaleur régnant à l'intérieur de la Salle, ainsi que le ki de Trunks, beaucoup plus intense que le jour d'avant. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui. La gravité était haute. Extrêmement haute. Il ne savait pas que Trunks pouvait s'entraîner à une telle pesanteur. Il dirigea son regard vers Trunks, à genoux et respirant avec difficultés. Il était couvert de sueur et était toujours sous la forme de Super Saiya-jin. Goku remarqua que l'air était trop chaud pour que Trunks puisse récupérer rapidement. Mais le ki du jeune était encore rempli de colère... Non, de haine... Et il était encore prêt à se battre. Goku considéra les cyborgs d'entraînement, détruits ("explosés" aurait été un terme plus correct) à divers endroits de la salle.

"On dirait que tu manques de partenaires d'entraînement, non?", dit-il de son ton jovial habituel. Trunks tourna vers lui un regard ennuyé, respirant toujours avec difficultés, mais demeurant silencieux. "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Trunks?", ajouta Goku, "Tu veux t'entraîner un peu avec moi? Tu m'expliqueras après ce qui ne va pas..."

Trunks demeura silencieux un moment, puis se remit lentement sur ses pieds, jetant un regard bref aux cyborgs d'entraînement, puis à Goku.

"Très bien...", dit-il d'une voix basse. "Rien de tel qu'une session d'entraînement quand on pense trop, hein?". Goku cligna des yeux. Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase par le passé dans la bouche de Vegeta. Tel père, tel fils...

Trunks rassembla son ki et prit une pose de combat. "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essayerai de ne pas te tuer", ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Mais Goku ne rigolait plus du tout.

**·..·**

"Chef Traxler!!!", cria Sharon.

Traxler suspendit son geste. Il avait espéré atteindre les toilettes à l'abris des reporters en passant par un corridor alterne peu fréquenté, mais apparemment Sharon connaissait parfaitement les lieux. Sans blague... Il tourna vers elle un sourire gelé alors qu'elle accourait vers lui avec son caméraman, "Mademoiselle Silver..."

Sharon lui décocha un sourire brillant alors que d'autres reporters, suivant son exemple, accouraient maintenant derrière elle. Traxler espéra que sa vessie n'exploserait pas avant qu'il ait pu se débarrasser de ces pitbulls.

"Chef Traxler", commença Sharon, "où en êtes-vous dans l'enquête pour déterminer qui a tué Gohan Son de cette horrible manière sur le campus de la Satan University ce vendredi?"

Traxler se pencha vers le microphone qu'elle dirigeait vers lui. "Aucun commentaire, ceci est maintenu confidentiel pour le bon déroulement de l'enquête. Maintenant, si vous voudrez bien m'excuser...". Mais Sharon ne lâcha pas le morceau. "Parlez nous de ces empreintes vocales. J'ai entendu que le tueur et Trunks Connor avaient beaucoup de similitudes..."

Traxler sursauta presque et tourna vers Sharon un visage surpris tandis que l'attention de tous les journalistes présent montait d'un cran, s'il pouvait en juger au nombre de flashs qui commencèrent à crépiter de plus belle. "Comment savez-vous ça? Cette information est confidentielle!" Traxler s'étouffait presque.

Sharon, apparemment fière d'être le centre d'attention, joua l'innocente, utilisant pour ce, le ton utilisé par Traxler juste avant. "Oh, pas de commentaires, ça fait partie de mon job de trouver l'information là où elle se cache. Je ne vais pas révéler mes sources..."

A ce moment, Perry Richards, un flic légèrement gogoll, sortit des toilettes. Sharon se crispa imperceptiblement.

"Oh, salut Sharon", dit Richards. Sharon eut un sourire mal à l'aise. Traxler tourna des yeux-révolver vers Richards alors que tous les microphones des autres journalistes visaient le nouveau venu. Richards continua, "Sharon, elle avale". Tous les journalistes tournèrent des regards amusés dans la direction de Sharon qui sifflotait innocemment, soudain absorbée dans la contemplation des cadavres de moustiques sur le plafond.

**·..·**

Trunks gisait sur le pavement de la Salle de Gravité, essayant de récupérer; ses cheveux humides de sueur sous et autour de sa tête formaient presque une couronne lavande. Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait eut ce combat contre Goku. Combattre des cyborgs d'entraînement était une chose, mais quand on avait une colère immense à dégager, il fallait mieux que cela. Et combattre l'homme le plus fort de l'univers était ce qui se faisait de mieux dans la matière.

Il avait été battu, mais il était sur que Goku avait retenu ses coups pour que lui-même ait une occasion de libérer toute son énergie. Trunks réalisa que c'était vrai: on pouvait mieux penser après un exercice intense. Il s'assit à nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil à Goku. Instantanément, en voyant Goku en presque parfait état et prêt à recommencer, il sut que Goku avait à peine montré ce dont il était capable.

Pendant un moment, il put ressentir une paix d'esprit qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis le moment où ses yeux avaient rencontrés ceux de Gohan alors que ce dernier était ligoté sur une chaise du jardin de la maison Alpha Point Fraternity.

Cet état d'esprit fut brisé quand Goku parla: "Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Trunks...". Trunks fronça les sourcils alors qu'il était ramené à ici et maintenant avec tous les problèmes récents.

"Sais-tu où es mon père?", commença-t-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait demander, mais il fallait bien démarrer par quelque chose.

Goku secoua la tête. "Non, je ne peux même pas localiser son ki. Il le maintient probablement à un niveau très bas, mais..."

Trunks se tourna vers lui. Goku continua, "même si c'était le cas, je pourrais utiliser le Déplacement Instantané pour le retrouver. Mais dans la situation actuelle, je ne peux même pas y arriver..." Son regard se perdit à quelque lointaine distance. "Je pense que je pourrais parcourir la Terre. Il cache peut-être son ki, mais si je passe assez près de lui, je pourrais quand même ressentir sa présence. Bien que..."

Il fit une pause, puis se tourna vers Trunks. "... s'il se cache, il a probablement ses raisons, et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait me voir débarquer dans ses affaires."

Trunks regarda vers le bas, réfléchissant. Puis il commença d'une voix basse et plate: "Peux-tu sentir le ki de Mirai-Trunks?"

Goku ouvrit des yeux immense, "Mirai-Trunks est ICI?!!". Son visage trahissait sa surprise et aussi sa joie. Trunks serra les dents. Goku sentit la haine envahir à nouveau son aura.

"Bien sur, j'aurais du m'en douter. Il est le Héros... Tout le monde l'aime...", dit Trunks d'une voix amère. Goku pouvait sentir la haine du jeune construire comme un mur autour de lui pendant un instant bref.

Trunks se calma un peu, et parla d'une voix où tout haine avait - en apparence - disparut. "Goku, tu peux en général sentir quand quelqu'un est bon, ou a un bon fond alors qu'il paraît maléfique à première vue... Comme ça a été le cas avec mon père quand tu l'a affronté il y a si longtemps..."

Goku acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, attendant la suite. Trunks fit une pause, puis continua: "Pourrais-tu arriver à faire l'inverse? A ressentir un mauvais fond dans quelqu'un qui a l'air bon à première vue?". Goku fronça les sourcils, devinant ce que Trunks allait dire.

Trunks leva les yeux vers Goku: "As-tu sentit un côté maléfique en Mirai-Trunks? J'ai besoin de savoir..." Sa voix était presque suppliante. Trunks avait l'air d'être à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots, "autrement, je pense que je deviendrai fou...". Goku eut une première pensée: crise de nerf. "Pourquoi penses-tu que le tueur puisse être Mirai-Trunks?", demanda-t-il calmement.

Trunks hésita un moment, puis prit une profonde respiration et se lança.

Il expliqua tout, les rêves qu'il avait eut, les empreintes vocales presque identiques, la référence constante à un ESPOIR_**(1)**_ perdu. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en dire tant au début, mais il avait été pris par l'élan et n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Goku ne disait rien, laissant Trunks vider son sac. Il comprenait sa réaction: Trunks avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais Vegeta était toujours parti et n'était pas le type d'homme à parler, et Bulma n'accepterait jamais d'entendre quoique ce soit contre Mirai-Trunks. Bien sur, Trunks semblait ignorer qu'elle aimait ses "deux" fils de la même manière: Elle n'accepterait jamais d'entendre quoique ce soit de négatif contre lui non plus...

Quand Trunks eut fini, il était à bout de souffle. Goku lui demanda calmement: "Depuis combien de temps détestes-tu Mirai-Trunks à ce point?"

Trunks tourna un regard ahuri vers Goku: "Ce n'est pas ça...". La haine flashait en lui à nouveau, "Oh... J'aurais du ù'en douter... Tout le monde est avec lui...", il serra les dents, "J'ai été stupide!", il frappa violemment le sol de son poing. "Je t'explique pourquoi je pense que Mirai-Trunks _pourrait_ être le tueur, et tout ce que tu vois, est une obsession/jalousie immature contre lui, PUTAIN!!", il frappa le sol à nouveau, cette fois y laissant un trou visible. Ses cheveux avaient flashés brièvement en mode Super Saiya-jin.

Il se leva. "Oui, je le HAIS!", hurla-t-il. "Je le hais car il a réussit à avoir un lien avec mon père que je n'aurai jamais! Je le hais parce que je sais combien mon père l'a en haute estime et que je n'atteindrai peut-être jamais son niveau, même si je deviens plus fort que lui! Je le hais parce qu'après ce qu'il a fait pour notre monde, quand les gens ME voient, ils LE voient, et quand ils réalisent que je ne suis pas LUI, oh, ils essayent bien de le cacher, mais je sens leur déception! Je le HAIS parce que, quoique je fasse, je ne serai jamais LUI!!!", il passa en mode Super Saiya-jin, et Goku ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant que Trunks avait pendant un bref instant atteint le niveau deux sans s'en rendre compte.

Trop de pouvoir, là... Beaucoup trop de colère... Bien sur, Goku pourrait le maîtriser s'il perdait contrôle, mais d'autres personnes pourraient être blessées. Il réagit plus vite que la pensée: il plongea vers Trunks et je frappa de tout son poids, expulsant le garçon contre le mur. Et avant que Trunks n'ait pu récupérer ou contre-attaquer, Goku utilisa une technique qu'il avait vue utilisée par la partenaire d'écran de Trunks, Lynn. Il plia le bras et pressa son avant bras de sa main libre contre la gorge de Trunks, le bloquant contre le mur, et appuya son côté contre le corps de Trunks pour empêcher tout mouvement de sa part. Pour plus de sûreté, Goku passa au troisième niveau de Super Saiya-jin, espérant que la Salle de Gravité serait capable de tenir. A chaque fois que Trunks essayait de se libérer, il s'étranglait un peu plus. Goku maintint la clé: "Trunks, tu vas te calmer et m'écouter, sinon je jure que je te mets K.O. !". Il finit sa phrase en appuyant un peu plus sur la gorge de Trunks. La crise de nerf qu'il avait soupçonnée plus tôt était bel et bien là, désormais...

Trunks était dans une rage totale, mais n'était pas stupide. Il acquiesça. Goku relâcha un peu la pression sur sa gorge. "Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de Mirai-Trunks. Il a peut-être jadis sauvé le monde, et les gens se sentent peut-être parfois en dette vis-à-vis de lui, mais il n'a JAMAIS essayé d'abuser de cet état de fat pour obtenir une quelconque _célébrité_ ici! Il est seulement resté 15 jours parmi nous avant de retourner pendant la guerre contre les cyborgs, et à part tuer Freezer, nous avertir de la guerre qui allait survenir et me donner le médicament contre la Wills, il n'a pas fait grand-chose de plus...", Goku marqua une pause, "... à part peut-être amener quelques sentiments dans le cœur de ton père! Ces mêmes sentiments ont fait qu'un jour ton père t'as dit à TOI, PUBLIQUEMENT, qu'il t'AIMAIT avant de se faire tuer par Buh! La seule preuve d'amour paternel que Mirai-Trunks ait jamais eut de la part de ton père a été un bref signe de la main avant qu'il ne retourne dans le futur! Tu n'as rien à lui envier! Il vit dans un monde où presque tout le monde est mort. Il n'a pas grandit dans un endroit paisible mais dans le chaos total. Son enfance a été tellement traumatisante qu'il ne pourra probablement jamais mener une vie normale, MÊME S'IL DEVAIT VIVRE DANS LE PRESENT!!!"

Trunks avait cessé de lutter, mais regardait Goku droit dans les yeux avec une expression de défi: "et imagine qu'il ait pété un câble? Imagine que son monde ait été détruit dans le futur et que ça l'ai rendu psycho? Tu as dit qu'il était traumatisé. On ne peut jamais savoir avec des gens comme ça..."

Goku eut un sourire amer: "Tu veux savoir quelque chose, fils-de-Vegeta? Si une telle chose devait se produire dans le futur, Mirai-Trunks se suiciderait, plutôt!"

Il relâcha la pression d'un coup. Trunks se retrouva libre mais n'essaya pas de contre-attaquer. Il regardait Goku de côté, essayant de comprendre la portée totale de ses mots. Goku lui tournait le dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour lire ses pensées d'après son ki. Il avait bien deviné qu'il y aurait une sorte de rivalité entre les deux Trunks, mais il n'aurait pas soupçonné _çà_.

Il avait autrefois sentit ces traces de cassure nerveuse en Mirai-Trunks, quand ce dernier avait expliqué la mort de tout le monde dans le futur, et quand Goku avait trouvé Mirai-Trunks et Vegeta dans les montagnes; le fils avait passé trois jours complets à essayer de capter l'attention de son père tandis que Vegeta faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, trop concentré sur sa fierté et ses batailles contre les cyborgs.

Quelque chose s'était produit dans la Salle du Temps quand ces deux-là y avaient été envoyés la première fois. Goku l'avait réalisé quand ils en étaient sortis. Vegeta avait laissé Mirai-Trunks sortir le premier, même si ça voulait dire que les autres remarqueraient d'abord la force du fils avant celle du père. Et même, s'il s'en souvenait bien, Vegeta avait maintenu son ki assez bas, comparé à Mirai-Trunks. Plus tard, il y avait eu au moins deux autres occasions où Vegeta avait défendu son fils du futur.

Oui, Vegeta était plus humain maintenant, il serait capable de comprendre mieux que par le passé... Goku devrait lui parler de Trunks avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux.

**·..·**

"Nous avons trouvé des similitudes entre la voix de Trunks et celle du tueur, mais pas assez pour appeler ça une preuve", Traxler mentait dans sa déclaration aux media, mais premièrement, il avait été plus ou moins obligé de faire une déclaration à la presse suite au comportement de l'un de ses subordonnés (dans 10 minutes, Richards serait désormais assigné à la circulation), et deuxièmement, il ne voulait pas encore révéler ce dont ils disposaient.

"Nous essayons toujours de localiser le père de Trunks pour faire quelques tests vocaux, mais nous n'avons pas encore pu le contacter...", continua-t-il.

"Songez-vous à lui en tant que suspect?", Sharon l'interrompit. Traxler la considéra pendant un moment. Elle avait un sacré culot de revenir et d'agir de cette façon après le fiasco de cet après-midi qui allait faire les gorges chaudes de nombreux ménages pendant plusieurs semaines. S'il avait été elle, il aurait essayé de se trouve un trou de souris où se cacher quelques millénaires. Mais bon... Son comportement était peut-être typique des femmes. Il ne pourrait jamais les comprendre de toute manière alors, pourquoi se tracasser?

"Il pourrait l'être, comme il pourrait ne pas l'être.. On essaye juste dans un premier temps de le joindre pour lui faire passer des tests vocaux... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...", Traxler réussit à se sauver - tout en préservant sa dignit - en direction une fois de plus des toilettes.

Après tout, il avait donné peu d'information aux journalistes, mais avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de joindre Vegeta, en admettant que l'homme ait été en train de regarder la TV à ce moment-là. Mais il pouvait toujours faire confiance aux média pour diffuser une photo du père de Trunks et faire les recherches à la place de la Police. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise journée après tout...

**·..·**

"Il pense que c'est Mirai-Trunks, n'est-ce pas?", Bulma se tourna vers Goku après avoir allumé une cigarette. Elle avait bien essayé d'arrêter, mais dans des journées comme celle-ci, l'appel était trop fort...

Goku pouvait voir à sa manière de fumer qu'elle essayait de cacher sa nervosité. "Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Bulma tira sur sa cigarette, puis l'éteignit dans le pot d'une plante. "Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Même voix... Et c'était certainement quelqu'un que Gohan connaissait pour avoir été drogué si facilement... Sans oublier la disparition de Vegeta - il aurait du sentir ce qui était arrivé à Gohan - J'aime énormément Mirai-Trunks, mais... tu connais le vieil adage, hein? Ca marche comme un canard, ça nage comme un canard, ça cancane comme un canard... Hé bien, ça pourrait bien être un canard..."

Elle alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Goku cligna des yeux: "Un canard?"

Bulma balaya la question de Goku d'un geste de la main sans même sourire: "Si c'est Mirai-Trunks - et j'envisagerai toujours TOUTE AUTRE soolution avant d'accepter qu'il ait pu devenir un tueur psychopathe - je veux savoir POURQUOI!". Elle fit une pause. "Et c'est là, le gros problème actuellement. On a tous essayé de savoir QUI sans le POURQUOI! Peut-être que si on commençait par le POURQUOI, on trouverait plus facilement...".

Goku attendit quelques secondes avant de parler: "Bulma, on doit trouver Vegeta au plus vite. Si tu sais où il est, quelle que soit la raison qui le retient au loin, avertis-le. Il doit revenir. Son fils, et je parle de Present-Trunks ici, va devenir fou si ça continue. "

"Tu sais", Bulma tira encore sur sa cigarette avant de l'éteindre dans le même pot de plante, "je pense que c'est peut-être la clé de tout... Je veux dire... Tout le monde a été contre lui depuis le début de cette affaire. Hayden en a après lui exclusivement, niant toute autre possibilité, le tueur lui-même l'appelle toujours et lui met une pression énorme sur les épaules. Ils n'agiraient pas différemment s'ils voulaient qu'il perde la raison."

Goku eut un sourire faible, "S'il la perd... Hé bien... J'ai un une aperçu de ce qui nous attend dans la Salle de Gravité..."

Bulma demeura silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. "Je pensais à quelque chose... On sait tous les deux que Mirai-Trunks ne pourrait pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer, arrivant du futur et tuant tout le monde dans un présent qu'il a construit avec ses propres larmes et son propre sang. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a un an, et il semblait heureux maintenant. Je pense que cette Lynn y est pour quelque chose. Elle est un combattant, probablement ce dont il avait besoin. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec une humaine normale de toute manière..."

"... comme Katrina", Goku finit sa pensée.

Bulma demeura silencieuse, puis "Hé bien, à première vue, Trunks et Katrina ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre... Mais... Cette situation permettra de voir comment elle va réagir et s'adapter... S'ils s'en sortent tous les deux, ils formeront peut-être un couple solide... Comme ça a été le cas pour Gohan et Videl..."

Goku 'humpha'. Puis continua: "mais... Tu voulais dire...? "

Bulma éteignit sa cigarette dans le pot de plante "Ah ouais...".

Goku fixa un moment le pot de plante avant que Bulma ne continue: "Si on considère que c'est un autre Trunks qui a fait l'appel, je pense qu'il s'agirait volontiers d'une version future de _ce_ Trunks-ci plutôt que d'une version parallèle. Spécialement si les gens ont continué à lui faire péter un câble comme maintenant."

Goku cligna des yeux, "Tu veux dire, Present Trunks qui deviendrait fou et qui voyagerait dans le passé pour tuer tout le monde?"

Bulma s'appuya sur sa chaise: "Si Hayden n'était pas venu avec cette histoire d'empreintes vocales, je n'y aurais jamais songé... Tout semble si fou", dit elle, plaçant sa tête entre ses mains. Goku saisit le poignet de son amie de toujours et le serra gentiment pour la réconforter.

"Goku... Je me sens mal...", murmura Bulma, "... Imagine que ce soit une version de mon fils qui ait tué le tien..."

**·..·**

Trunks se réveilla au contact froid et humide d'un tissu sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Katrina qui était assise sur son lit et lui souriait doucement. Il lui sourit en retour.

"Comment tu te sens?", lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Trunks prit une profonde respiration et savoura l'air frais de sa chambre, en comparaison à la chaleur étouffante de la chambre de gravité. Il eut un rire nerveux. Katrina ne bougea pas, mais le fixa avec une expression mi-amusée mi-surprise. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou un truc du genre?"

Trunks se calma et expliqua: "Si tu savais le genre de scénarios que j'ai imaginé ce matin à propos du tueur ce matin...". Il la regarda à nouveau. "Je pense que Goku-san va penser que je pète un câble... mais je me sens mieux maintenant... ", puis à nouveau il éclata de rire. Katrina attendit patiemment, puis "peut-être que si tu m'expliques, je pourrai rire avec toi, non? A moins que tu n'aies pensé que c'était _moi_ le tueur."

Trunks s'arrêta brusquement et la regarda, "Toi...?!" et puis sa crise de fou rire reprit encore plus fort qu'avant, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux. Katrina regarda le plafond avec un regard offusqué qui renforça de plus belle le rire nerveux de Trunks.

Elle bondit soudainement et s'assit sur lui, "Je pourrais! Regarde comme tu es sans défense en ce moment...". Le rire de Trunks mourra presque aussitôt dans sa gorge, essayant de voir si elle était sérieuse ou pas, oubliant pendant un bref instant qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, et que hier encore elle ignorait que la plupart des amis de son petit ami venaient d'une autre planète et que lui-même n'était qu'à moitié humain; Elle se pencha sur lui, "... tellement sans défense que je pourrais faire absolument _tout_ ce que je voudrais faire avec toi".

Trunks se relâcha, "Oh... Et je suis supposé jouer la victime maintenant?". Katrina hocha de la tête de façon dramatique, Trunks dut combattre beaucoup pour ne pas éclater de rire sur place; il continua d'une voix suppliante, "Je ne veux pas mourir...! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire...?"

Katrina se pencha très près de lui, "Je pensais que... pour commencer, je pourrais rester ici cette nuit,..."

Trunks cligna des yeux. "Oh non, s'il vous plait!!! Je ne veux pas mourir!!!"

"T'as déjà dit cette ligne"

"Merde!"

"hey..."

"Okay, hmmm... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de _"quelle lumière brille à cette fenêtre?"_ "

"heh?"

"... Laisse tomber... "

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

_Et voilà, on est de retour dans le gore onirique que beaucoup connaissent bien avec « La Communauté des Elfes » ;-) _

_Pour ce chapitre, je me suis faite plaisir avec un petit clin d'œil ;-) Pour parler des empreintes vocales similaires pour des voix qui ne paraissent pas similaire de base, il fait référence au doubleur de Berlioz (aristochat) et de Mickey (Parker Lewis) :__**Marc Lesser**__. Or, dans la version française, Marc Lesser est… celui qui double (Future) Trunks ! ;-P Non, ce n'est nullement un indice ! C'était juste un petit truc pour le fun ;p _

_Mais accessoirement, pour la production TV du __**Donjon de Naheulbeuk**__, Marc Lesser sera un des __**GUEST STARS**__. Je l'ai contacté pour lui parler du projet et il a été emballé ;D (et pour ceux et celles parmi vous qui m'ont cataloguée de « délire »… J'ai trouvé en lui mon __**Grand maaaaaaaaaîîîîtreuh Jediiiiiiiiiii !!!!**__ ;D )_

_Uhm, retour à la fic et à __**l'enquête**__ que vous menez ;) A l'issue du chapitre 8, on avait :_

_**- Marie67**__ qui vient de changer d'avis : de Végéta elle passe à :Ginue, qui utiliserait le corps de Vegeta (ce qui justifierait son absence)._

_**- Selphie451**__ pense à un membre de l'équipe ou à un membre de l'enquête (Hayden ?)._

_  
Et vous ? ;-)_

_Biiiz ;-x_

_::Roselyne::_


	10. Quatrième Appel

_**Disclaimer**__:  
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**YELL  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre DIX : "Quatrième Appel"**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**SON HOUSE, 10:27 p.m.** Goten se retourna et regarda vers le salon depuis la cuisine où il se tenait. Sa nièce somnolait, la tête posée sur les genoux de Videl qui parlait à voix basse avec Chichi. Rester ensemble. Une question de survie. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un se trouva isolé du groupe, même pour se rendre aux toilettes. Goten eut un faible sourire à cette idée.

Depuis le coup de fil que Pan avait reçu la matinée de la veille, et le fait que l'auteur courait toujours dans la nature, personne ne se sentait à l'abri.

"Ca n'est apparemment pas seulement dirigé contre Trunks, mais contre n'importe qui dans l'équipe", avait dit Chichi d'une voix ferme avant d'ordonner à Videl de venir trouver refuge chez elle avec sa fille.

Goten admirait sa mère. Malgré la mort d'un de ses fils, elle gardait un contrôle presque parfait sur elle-même, passé les premières heures de crise. Il soupira. C'est vrai qu'on était habitué à compter avec les dragons balls pour ressusciter les gens depuis si longtemps...

**·..·**

Chichi regardait Pan, endormie sur les genoux de sa mère. Le sommeil des enfants était tellement insondable. Toutes les horreurs de la journée s'adoucissaient en monstres maîtrisables et en aventures amusantes. Jamais encore elle n'avait autant rêvé pouvoir dormir avec cet abandon.

"Tu penses que Trunks est capable d'assurer la protection de Bulma?", demanda Videl à voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller Pan. Chichi cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur sa belle-fille. Videl avait les traits tirés mais faisait confiance dans les dragon balls pour ressusciter le père de son enfant. "Il est un demi-saiyajin", répondit-elle._Il a la force de pouvoir tenir tête à des ennemis puissants,_ fut son raisonnement interne. Videl devina ses pensées et reprit la parole: "Gohan aussi était un demi-saiyajin... Et un guerrier mystique. Et pourtant...", elle ne put continuer pendant un moment.

"La seule chose qui m'inquiète...", murmura Chichi, "...est que d'après Goku, Trunks n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout, cet après-midi. C'est pour ça que Goku est absent. Il a dit qu'il reprenait les recherches pour retrouver Vegeta. Goten est le seul à assurer la sécurité de cette maison. J'espère pour Bulma que Trunks pourra assurer sa sécurité à elle..."

"Si cela continue", murmura Videl, "il faudra peut-être songer à placer toute l'équipe au même endroit". Elle marqua une pause, puis, "Tu penses que Vegeta est mort, lui aussi?". Chichi regarda au loin plusieurs secondes avant de répondre: "Vegeta a beau jouer si souvent le salopard arrogant en public, il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il tient à sa famille."

Elle regarda vers la direction de la fenêtre avant de poursuivre, "Donc, s'il n'est pas encore là, alors que sa famille est en danger, c'est que quelque chose de sérieux le retient au loin..."

Avant qu'elle ne put préciser sa pensée, le GSM de Goten, placé dans son chargeur sur la tablette près de la porte de la cuisine, sonna. Pan frémit dans son sommeil mais ne s'éveilla pas. Goten tourna un œil interrogatif vers l'appareil puis avança vers lui, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge murale indiquant 22h30.

Il prit le combiné en main à la troisième sonnerie.

"Allô?"

Chichi, qui s'apprêtait à lui demander si c'était au sujet de Vegeta, suspendit sa question devant l'ordre de garder le silence que Goten lui intimait d'un geste de la main.

"Qui?", demanda-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Chichi vit l'expression de visage de son fils survivant passer de l'interrogation, à un masque pale de stupéfaction qui passa rapidement à de la colère froide alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

"Quoi?!", fut le mot qu'il souffla dans ses dents avec rage. La rage maintenant déformait ses traits.

"Goten...", Chichi appela d'une voix aiguë qu'elle ne reconnut pas au premier abord. Elle devait être proche d'une nouvelle crise d'hystérie, pensa-t-elle. Goten ne semblait pas l'écouter, elle, mais plutôt son interlocuteur. Chichi et Videl sentaient leur cœur se serrer devant le silence de Goten et devant les éclairs de haine que semblaient lancer ses yeux. Le coup de fil annonçait-il qu'une nouvelle victime venait de tomber. Et si c'était le cas, qui...? Chichi dut admettre l'égoïste pensée que ce ne fut pas son mari...

"SI JAMAIS TU TOUCHES A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX...", Goten hurla au téléphone, laissant la menace non terminée. Pan se réveilla d'un bond. Pour Chichi et Videl, le message était clair. Goten parlait au tueur. Agissant par pur réflexe, Videl bondit vers Goten. "Non att--, fut tout ce que Goten put dire à son interlocuteur avant que Videl ne lui arrache le téléphone des mains. "ALLO!!!!!", hurla-t-elle dans le combiné.

Mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le clic de fin de communication. Goten, ignorant apparemment ce fait, lui repris le téléphone rageusement, et se mit à hurler à son tour dans le cornet. "SALE FILS DE--". Il s'interrompit en réalisant que la communication avait été coupée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Goten?", demanda Chichi d'une voix où tout self-contrôle avait disparu. Goten respira rapidement, regardant d'abord le GSM qu'il serrait convulsivement dans sa main, puis sa mère.

"C'était lui...", il dit d'une voix presque inaudible. "... il va tuer Trunks..."

"Quoi?!". La voix suraiguë de Pan se fit entendre. Goten se tourna vers la porte tout en remettant son GSM dans la poche de sa veste. "Je dois y aller!!! Videl! Protège ma mère!!".

Avant qu'aucune des femmes n'ait pu effectuer le moindre geste, Goten était dehors et filait comme une balle vers la Capsule Corporation. Le fait que sa mère, au bord de l'hystérie, hurla son nom, ne le fit pas ralentir.

**·..·**

**CAPSULE CORPORATION 22h40**

Trunks ne sut qu'il s'était endormi que lorsque la sonnerie électronique de son téléphone portable le tira de son rêve, ne laissant que des sortes de traînées gris sombres avec de vagues images de tuyaux, d'eau sombre, et de...

Alors qu'il gagnait la conscience, il sentit un mouvement à son côté qui lui fit ouvrir rapidement les yeux. Au même moment, il réalisa que la sonnerie du GSM n'était pas la sienne. Tournant la tête il vit Katrina qui roulait sur elle-même pour prendre son GSM à elle dans son sac au pied du lit. Trunks fixa à nouveau le plafond. Il se sentait complètement vaseux, mais jugea que son état devait venir de l'entraînement de choc qu'il avait eu avec Goku durant l'après-midi dans la salle de gravité. Il entendit au "Allô" de Katrina qu'elle aussi était dans le même état que lui... probablement pour d'autres raisons... Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Katrina demeura quelques secondes silencieuses, les yeux clos, comme encore sous l'emprise du sommeil, puis se tourna vers Trunks et murmura de la même voix pâteuse: "C'est pour toi".

Trunks prit le cornet, à moitié surpris. Qui pouvait le joindre sur le portable de Katrina? Mais dans son état, il ne se posait plus trop de questions. Il porta le cornet à son oreille. "Oui?"

_// Ow ow ow, Trunks...//_

La voix basse, désormais horriblement familière pour Trunks...

"Nom de Dieu!!!", hurla le semi-saiyajin, faisant sursauter Katrina qui se tourna vers lui, les yeux agrandis alors que la compréhension semblait la gagner.

_// Ne crie pas comme ça //_, reprit la voix basse et douce, "Je ne suis pas venu pour toi. Du moins cette fois", ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin._ // Je trouve ta petite amie à croquer... Surtout dans une tenue des plus légères... //_

Et le _clic_ caractéristique de fin de communication se fit entendre avant que Trunks ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit. Il se tourna rapidement vers Katrina, "Rhabille-toi! VITE!", et bondit vers la fenêtre pour fermer rageusement les rideaux et masquer la vue à un éventuel observateur extérieur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?", murmura Katrina d'une voix qui ressemblait plutôt à un couinement tout en finissant d'enfiler rapidement ses fringues, comme si elle devinait la réponse d'elle-même. Trunks lui prit le bras - peut-être un peu brutalement, et l'attira vers la porte.

"Je vais te mettre en sûreté dans un des laboratoires", murmura-t-il à voix basse, afin que Katrina fut la seule à l'entendre.

"Pourquoi?", coassa-t-elle, "qu'est-ce que--?"

"Le tueur est ici!!", rétorqua Trunks. _Mon Dieu, qu'elle est lente._ "Et il en a après toi, apparemment".

Katrina ne dit rien, mais la pâleur subite de son visage parla pour elle. Trunks résuma la situation: "Je vais te mettre à l'abri dans un des laboratoires, ensuite je règle son compte à ce fils de pute!". Il s'interrompit en jugeant l'ironie de l'insulte, si le tueur était qui il croyait.

"En gros, je sers d'appât, c'est ça?". La voix de Katrina était chargée d'amertume. Trunks se tourna à demi vers elle dans la pénombre. "C'est le seul moyen de l'avoir. J'ignore où il est. Mais fais-moi confiance, il ne t'aura pas".

"Je suppose que le choix ne m'appartient pas". L'amertume était encore plus présente dans sa voix, mais elle se tut, serrant convulsivement la main de Trunks.

Trunks posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, essayant de sonder le corridor au-delà de la porte, à la recherche d'un ki qui ne serait ni ses parents, ni sa sœur. Par bonheur, Bulma était partie emmener Bra chez ses grands-parents pour la nuit. Le système de sécurité était plus sur dans l'autre bâtiment que dans celui-ci.

Rien. Personne dans le couloir...

Mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Son esprit tournait rapidement afin de déterminer la salle de laboratoire qui offrirait la meilleure protection à sa petite amie, tout en lui permettant de tendre le piège le plus efficace au tueur.

Une pensée le traversa: le système de sécurité du bâtiment de ses grands-parents était peut-être plus efficace, ce bâtiment-ci disposait quand même d'un système haut de gamme. Il y avait peu de chance que le tueur ne puisse rentrer à l'intérieur sans provoquer l'alarme.

_Identification génétique_, se rappela-t-il brusquement, sentant un bulle d'acidité éclater dans son estomac. _Si je sais rentrer dans le bâtiment, Mirai-Trunks peut très bien y arriver lui aussi. Nous sommes comme des jumeaux._

Il serra les dents tout en effectuant un nouveau scan du couloir. Il ne détectait rien. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire... Dans le futur, Mirai-Trunks avait appris à dissimuler son ki pour échapper aux cyborgs. C'était devenu comme une seconde nature pour lui.

Trunks repassa rapidement en tête le chemin pour emmener Katrina dans le laboratoire. Il songeait à celui où étaient effectués les tests pour les accélérateurs de particules. C'était à sa connaissance le laboratoire le plus résistant; mais pas le plus proche... Il se demanda comment serait un combat direct contre Mirai-Trunks. Jamais ils ne s'étaient affrontés en un combat sérieux par le passé; qui sait? Il pourrait peut-être lui tenir tête.

Revigoré par cette dernière pensée, Trunks saisit le bras de Katrina et ouvrit la porte doucement, épiant le moindre mouvement à l'extérieur, tendant l'oreille pour déceler une respiration qui ne serait ni la sienne ni celle de Katrina.

Au lieu de le rassurer, le silence régnant au dehors ne fit qu'augmenter sa nervosité.

_Il me met en situation de stress_, pensa-t-il. _Il veut sans doute recréer le genre de pression psychologique du chasseur et de la proie, comme ce qu'il a vécu dans le futur..._

Il serra le bras de Katrina peut-être un peu trop fort au goût de cette dernière sous l'effet de la rage.

_Je vais lui montrer, moi, que la proie peut aussi se servir de crocs._

Il prit une dernière respiration, puis s'élança dans le couloir avec trainant à moitié Katrina derrière lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau se refermait sur lui depuis qu'il avait quitté la semi-sécurité de sa chambre. Il s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir le tueur face à lui, ou derrière eux. L'écho de leur pas dans le couloir semblait créer l'illusion d'une troisième personne courant avec eux; Trunks se sentait au bord de la panique. Il sentait la sueur glacée qui collait son tee-shirt dans son dos. Ils continuaient à courir au fil des couloirs éclairés uniquement par la lumière filtrant de l'extérieur par les fenêtres qui faisait régner les lieux dans une sorte de clarté bleutée et diffuse. Trunks connaissait assez la disposition des lieux pour pouvoir se déplacer avec rapidité dans la pénombre. Toujours courant au fil des couloirs, ils passaient devant des portes de laboratoires à moindre sécurité. Rien de bon pour la protection de Katrina. Il aperçut au fond du couloir la porte coupe-feu menant à l'étage inférieur où les laboratoires plus important et donc plus sécurisés se trouvaient. A cinq mètres de la porte, il ralentit, ses instincts l'avertissant d'un danger imminent. L'instant d'après, comme pour lui donner raison, la porte s'ouvrit calmement.

Et demeura ouverte.

Trunks stoppa net son avancée, ramassé sur lui-même, les yeux dilatés et les narines frémissantes, complètement pris dans ce jeu de la vie et de la mort. Il entendait derrière lui la respiration saccadée de Katrina qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle, mais que la peur empêchait apparemment d'effectuer en mode silencieux.

La porte restait ouverte sans que rien ne se passe. Trunks n'entendait aucun bruit venant d'au-delà de la porte. Mais le silence en était encore plus effrayant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait retroussé ses lèvres et montrait ses dents en un rictus de bête féroce aux abois. Il ne réalisait apparemment pas qu'il se trouvait à découvert au milieu du couloir et que si l'adversaire tirait au laser comme il l'avait fait pour Gohan, il aurait difficile à se protéger.

Le silence se prolongea encore plusieurs longues secondes. Trunks n'osait pas bouger, de peur qu'un mouvement de sa part ne provoque le déclenchement d'une gigantesque tempête de violence. Il scanna encore mentalement les ténèbres de l'autre côté de la porte ouverte. Il ne décelait pas de ki, mais son sixième sens l'avertissait d'une présence.

Soudain, la tension fut trop forte pour lui et il lâcha la main de Katrina pour tirer impulsivement un blast brûlant vers la porte ouverte. Katrina eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre, les mains sur sa tête, pour éviter la déflagration qui s'ensuivit. L'explosion prit juste derrière l'ouverture de la porte dans un bruit assourdissant. Sous l'effet de la dilatation subite de l'air la porte elle-même fut arrachée de ses gonds et vola dans la direction de Trunks, poussée par l'air chaud, les flammes et la fumée. Elle rebondit à deux mètres de Trunks et Katrina, et alla s'effondrer contre le mur.

_Est-ce que je l'ai eu?_ était tout ce que Trunks pouvait penser à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait eu aucun cri de la part de l'ennemi éventuel. Déjà, le système anti-incendie s'était mis en route, aspergeant le couloir d'une douche glacée.

Trunks en était à se demander si le tueur s'était réellement trouvé là, ou bien si sa perception du danger n'avait été qu'une illusion que ses nerfs avaient créée, lorsqu'un mouvement dans les flammes attira son attention. Si au début il pensa à un jeu provoqué par le vent au sein du feu, il se ravisa vite quand il vit une ombre de grande taille se faufiler parmi les flammes.

Derrière lui; Katrina se relevait; "Trunks...! Regarde!!!". Trunks n'avait pas besoin de son conseil pour fixer l'ennemi qui se tenait face à lui.

**·..·**

Bulma sursauta et réalisa qu'elle s'était assoupie dans le fauteuil. Elle fut surprise au départ en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle s'était endormie dans le salon du bâtiment de ses parents. Elle se souvenait avoir mis Bra dans la chambre d'ami, l'avoir bordé avant de vérifier le système de sécurité, et être revenue dans le salon. Elle avait prit un magazine pour s'occuper l'esprit, pensant ne jamais gagner le sommeil

Ses nerfs, mis à rude épreuve par les récents évènements, avaient du avoir raison d'elle et l'avait plongé dans un sommeil apparemment sans rêves. Elle était prise d'une horrible raideur, en particulier au niveau de la nuque. Elle commença à se dire qu'elle avait du dormir près de deux heures, et dans une position inconfortable dans le fauteuil en cuir gris un peu trop mou que son père adorait. Elle parvint à se redresser non sans peine de ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé - dans sa tendre enfance - comme une gigantesque fleur carnivore de couleur terne à la manière dont on s'enfonçait profond dans ce fauteuil, avec toutes les peines du monde pour s'en extirper. Elle se rendit d'un pas prudent jusqu'à l'interrupteur en réussissant à ne pas se cogner à la table à café hexagonale en marbre (quand elle était enfant, elle la soupçonnait d'être à demi vivante et de se déplacer le nuit afin de mieux lui taper dans les tibias quand prise de fringale nocturne, elle se glissait discrètement jusqu'au frigo de la cuisine).

Ce fut quand elle atteignit l'interrupteur et que la pièce fut inondée de lumière, qu'elle prit conscience du bruit qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil; ce grésillement désagréable et répété, si semblable à une sonnerie de réveille-matin électronique, et pourtant, si différent par la menace sous-jacente qu'il semblait chuchoter au sub-conscient.

Bulma pivota sur elle-même et avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'au plan mural près de la porte de la cuisine. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait découvrir en ouvrant la plaque en plastique blanc qui dissimulait le panneau témoin de sécurité. Il y en avait une douzaine de semblables panneaux, disséminés dans les divers bâtiments de la Capsule Corporation. Ils permettaient de pouvoir vérifier depuis plusieurs endroits l'état de sécurité.

En ouvrant la porte en plastique, elle remarqua tout de suite ce qu'elle redoutait: un seul des voyants lumineux clignotait; et il référait à une alarme incendie dans son bâtiment à elle, celui où se trouvait actuellement Trunks et Katrina.

**·..·**

A la lumière des flammes qui se reflétaient dans la multitude de gouttelettes d'eau du système anti-incendie, Trunks détailla son adversaire. Il semblait d'une taille semblable à la sienne, vêtu d'une ample toge noire - probablement thermifuge, car il ne semblait nullement affecté par la présence du feu dans lequel il se tenait - son visage, à moitié dissimulé par le capuchon de la toge, était blafard et luisant, reflétant les flammes comme s'il s'agissait d'un masque; d'étranges sillons sombres et sinueux semblaient avoir été creusés sous les orbites fines et vides.

Là, debout et silencieux au milieu des flammes, il avait tout l'air de l'ange de la mort. Trunks ne décelait de plus aucun ki venant de lui.

_Pas de ki, mais il a survécu à mon attaque..._

"Tu te révèles enfin au grand jour, c'est pas trop tôt!", dit Trunks d'un ton hargneux mais qui laissait involontairement filtrer une note impressionnée. Il fit un mouvement agacé de la tête pour éloigner de ses yeux une mèche de ses cheveux trempés par l'eau glacée s'écoulant du plafond. Il sentait sur son bras les doigts crispés de Katrina, se rappelant soudain sa présence.

Trop tard pour la mettre en sécurité dans un des laboratoires du sous-sol, il devrait faire avec ce qu'il trouverait à cet étage, car l'autre ne le laisserait certainement jamais passer bien calmement avec sa proie.

Le silence et l'immobilité de l'autre finirent par venir à bout de la patience et des nerfs de Trunks, et, décidé de lui faire payer la psychose des jours précédents, il réagit à impulsivement une fois de plus: se plaçant devant Katrina, il tira un blast sur son adversaire.

Le tueur fut prompt à réagir. Une main aussi pâle que son "visage" jaillit de la toge noire et repoussa la boule d'énergie sur le côté, provoquant une nouvelle explosion de flamme et de fumée. Katrina s'abrita derrière Trunks en fermant les yeux, mais Trunks vit le tueur s'élancer vers eux au travers du rideau de flammes, profitant de la soudaine confusion. Il eut juste le temps de se précipiter sur sa gauche, poussant violemment Katrina sur la droite.

La main du tueur, terminée par des sortes de griffes couleur sang, trancha l'air entre eux deux. Emporté par son élan, le tueur se retrouva deux mètres derrière eux. Trunks ne perdit pas de temps: il s'élança de tout son poids sur son adversaire, le propulsant plus loin, tandis qu'il hurlait à Katrina: "Mets-toi à l'abri dans un des labos et enferme-toi!!!"

Katrina demeura comme pétrifiée, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, fixant le tueur avec un regard qui variait entre la terreur et la curiosité.

"VITE!!! ET BARRICADE-TOI!!!", hurla Trunks.

Cela sembla soudain réveiller Katrina qui sursauta, puis se releva et agrippa d'une main tremblante la poignée de la porte contre laquelle elle s'était écroulée. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté et Katrina s'engouffra dans le laboratoire, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

"Maintenant, c'est entre toi et moi", dit Trunks rageusement à son adversaire. Il se sentait revigoré par ce mélange de pluie glacée et de chaleur des flammes. L'ennemi... Celui qui avait hanté ses journées et ses rêves, était enfin face à lui. Non plus fantôme insaisissable, mais être pourvu d'un corps, capable de souffrir si on le frappait... Et de saigner si on le frappait bien.

_"Ce n'est pas encore ton tour"_, lui répondit le tueur de sa voix calme et familière - comme ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas, Trunks eut la certitude que ce visage blafard n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque._ "Es-tu donc si... pressé de mourir?"_, continua-t-il sur un ton faussement étonné.

Trunks prit une pose de combat, prêt à bondir sur son adversaire, prêt à tout pour inverser les rôles du chasseur et de la proie. "Ce n'est pas moi qui vais mourir". Il avait mis dans son ton toute l'arrogance saiya-jin made in Vegeta.

_"Aah?"_, reprit le tueur masqué, _"tu es stupide... Tu te prends pour un héros? Tu veux protéger ta copine? Seulement tu te méprends... Que l'on se batte ici, et elle finira par être tuée, tôt ou tard"_

Trunks mesura la vérité de ces paroles. Deux attaques de sa part avaient déjà endommagé sérieusement une partie du couloir. Il faudrait qu'il n'utilise pas les attaques d'énergie mais uniquement ses connaissances de kung-fu.

_Il savait que j'allais agir de la sort_, se dit-il, _il a utilisé un laser contre Gohan; il ne sait peut-être pas se servir d'attaques ki. Il se sert de Katrina comme otage pour être sûr que moi non plus je ne les utiliserai pas..._

_"Essaye de voir si ta rapidité peut rivaliser avec la mienne"_, dit le tueur d'une voix enjouée avant d'effectuer un rapide mouvement de retrait et de disparaître dans les ombres du couloir d'où était venu Trunks à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

**"REVIENS ICI!!!"** hurla Trunks avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. S'il le perdait maintenant, le pire restait à craindre.

**·..·**

Bulma avait rapidement revêtu une veste plus chaude et s'était armée d'un uzi lorsqu'elle vit un deuxième voyant d'incendie s'allumer sur le panneau d'affichage. Il était localisé très près du premier. Peut-être le premier feu avait-il provoqué le deuxième, mais son instinct lui hurlait qu'il n'y avait rien de naturel là-dedans.

Elle mit sa main dans la poche de sa veste, tout en serrant l'uzi dans l'autre main et rencontra au fond de la poche un petit papier rigide et rectangulaire. Elle le sortit de la poche et reconnut la carte de visite que l'assistante de Hayden lui avait donnée pour qu'elle l'appelle en cas de problème. Elle mesura rapidement la situation, et son potentiel par rapport à celui d'un tueur armé jusqu'au dent ou capable de venir à bout d'un guerrier mystique tel que Gohan. Elle aurait probablement besoin de renfort; et surtout, si Hayden pouvait voir que Trunks n'était pas le tueur, ça pourrait aider grandement son fils à surpasser sa dépression actuelle.

**·..·**

Trunks rageait. Le tueur avait l'air de connaître parfaitement le complexe. Aussi bien que lui en tout cas. Il se faufilait parmi les ombres avec une rapidité foudroyante, et Trunks, habitué à localiser ses ennemis de part leur ki, avait du mal à suivre celui-ci.

_Il faut que je saisisse cette toge_, se dit Trunks, _que je voie qui se cache derrière ce déguisement!_

Mais le tueur se dérobait à chacune des attaques de Trunks, semblant l'entraîner de plus en plus loin dans les méandres du complexe, sans une seule fois manifester de l'hésitation sur le chemin à prendre. Pris par la rage, Trunks suivait aveuglément, résolu à porter un coup fatal à son adversaire. Et le fait que le tueur esquive chacune de ses attaques ne faisait que l'enrager plus encore, il avait l'impression de se battre contre un souffle d'air.

A un certain moment, le tueur s'engouffra dans un des corridors plongés dans une obscurité presque complète. Trunks s'y rua à son tour et fut surpris par les ténèbres. Il chercha automatiquement un interrupteur mais aucune lumière n'apparut. Au bout du couloir, une fenêtre diffusait la clarté de la lune et lui permit de distinguer un mouvement furtif fait par son adversaire. Il s'élança vers cette unique source de lumière, mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas que son instinct se mis à hurler; l'instant d'après il sentit un coup porté avec violence à sa nuque, et tomba, les yeux écarquillés sur le sol. Il voyait des lumières clignoter devant ses yeux et porta ses mains à sa nuque, les yeux fermés convulsivement, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, roulant sur lui-même, tordu par la douleur. Un coup de pied le fit rouler sur son dos, il ouvrit les yeux et vit la faible lumière du fond du corridor se refléter sur le masque blafard de son adversaire. Il resta pétrifié pendant une seconde ou deux, considérant la proximité de son ennemi.

_Comment a-t-il pu se déplacer si rapidement?_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

_Alors comme ça, vous avez été un peu perdus par le chapitre 9 ? ;-) Le 10 vous a-t-il redonné des idées pour savoir qui était le meurtrier ? ;-)_

_**Selphie**__ : Mirai-Trunks a aussi été mon perso DBZ favori pendant des années ;-) Tout autant pour le côté psychologique torturé que pour le look (le seul à pas se coiffer avec la technique col-roulé et pétard le matin ;) )._

_**Kurtney**__ : en réponse à ta question sur ma-bimbo point com, non je ne dors pas beaucoup :D Mais avoir du temps pour tout faire (fanfics, Naheulbeuk, mémoire, tournages,…) c'est la « récompense » d'un célibat acharné ! ;D Pluss de temps à disposition ;-)_

_Sinon ? Des idées sur qui est l'auteur de tous ces meurtres et ces appels ? ;D_

_  
Biz ;-x_

_- Roselyne _


	11. Le Meilleur Ami

_**Disclaimer**__:  
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**YELL  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre ONZE : "Le Meilleur Ami"**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Trunks était toujours allongé sur le sol, n'osant bouger, fixant le tueur debout près de lui, dont il ne distinguait que le masque luisant dans la pénombre globale de sa toge sombre. Il se sentait incapable de bouger, non à cause de la douleur à sa nuque, mais en raison de la terreur profonde qui paralysait ses muscles. Il eut alors un flash soudain sur un moment de son enfance dont il pensait ne jamais se souvenir.

Il avait cinq ans et avait profité d'un samedi libre où son père ne l'avait pas déjà attrapé par le tee-shirt en direction de la salle d'entraînement pour se rendre chez Goten. Avec Gohan, les trois étaient partis dans les montagnes - environnement moins familier pour Trunks que la ville et ses dangers - et l'après-midi avait été partagé entre petits combats amusants et découverte.

A un moment de cet après-midi, Gohan avait déposé un lapin dans les bras de Trunks. L'animal semblait calme et n'essayait pas de s'échapper malgré que Trunks, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter, ne serrait pas ses bras autour de lui, le laissant libre de ses mouvements. Il s'était retourné vers Gohan avec un grand sourire. _Regarde Gohan, je l'ai apprivoisé rien qu'en le touchant!_

Maintenant Trunks comprenait. Ce n'était pas le calme, mais la terreur totale qui avait immobilisé le lapin.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", lui dit la voix calme et douce du tueur, "j'ai bien dit que ce ne serait pas ton tour aujourd'hui et je tiendrai parole".

_Katrina!_

Trunks rassembla son énergie et, ignorant la douleur il se lança en l'air d'un coup de rein, effectuant un balayage avec sa jambe gauche pour faucher son adversaire, mais une fois de plus, ce dernier esquiva d'un mouvement de retraite fluide. Il disparut par la porte qu'ils avaient tous les deux franchie quelques instants auparavant. Trunks voulut s'élancer à sa poursuite, mais dut s'arrêter deux secondes, prit par un léger vertige du à la douleur de sa nuque. Bon signe, la douleur allait en s'amenuisant. Trunks se mordit la lèvre inférieure violemment pour faire disparaître toute torpeur. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche mais il n'y prêta pas attention, franchissant à son tour la porte.

Le tueur n'était nulle part en vue, mais Trunks savait vers où il s'était probablement dirigé. Il s'élança vers le laboratoire où Katrina avait trouvé refuge.

**·..·**

Bulma raccrocha le combiné du téléphone, repassant une fois de plus sa conversation avec l'assistante de Hayden. Non, les alarmes d'intrusion ne s'étaient pas déclenchées; oui, elle les avait bien activées avant de quitter le building où était son fils; oui, deux détecteurs incendies s'étaient mis en marche consécutivement. Non, aucune des cameras de surveillance ne fonctionnait, comme le reste du système de sécurité, hormis les alarmes incendie qui était branchée sur un autre circuit.

Elle serra l'uzi dans ses mains. Jones avait dit qu'elle envoyait des renforts au cas où, mais lui avait demandé de demeurer cloîtrée dans l'abri du building de ses parents. Elle s'inquiétait pour Trunks, mais se demandait si en cas de conflit, elle ne serait pas une gène pour lui. Puis elle repensa à la manière dont Gohan avait été tué: avec une machine laser... L'adversaire n'était peut-être pas du gabarit des puissants ennemis auxquels ils avaient tous fait face par le passé, et peut-être que cette série de coups de fil n'avait été qu'une manière d'installer une psychose pour compenser un manque de puissance offensive.

Confiante, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Bra pour vérifier que tout aille bien avant de passer à l'attaque.

**·..·**

Trunks courait le long des couloirs silencieux, silence brisé seulement par le son de ses pas qui se répercutait sur les murs. Il ne prenait pas en sens inverse le chemin que le tueur et lui avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt, fait de détour et de boucles, mais il prenait par un raccourci que la connaissance parfaite des lieux lui soufflait.

En esprit, il essayait de faire la synthèse de tout ce qui s'était produit: Le tueur l'avait épargné... Du moins temporairement... Trunks réfléchit: toute cette course poursuite dans les couloirs de la Capsule Corporation, ce bref affrontement, il avait du mal à penser que cela n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour lui rappeler que le tueur le tuerait pas aujourd'hui. L'éloigner de Katrina? Non, cela pouvait sembler plausible, mais si l'on se référait à la résistance et à la rapidité du tueur, il aurait tout aussi bien pu évincer Trunks dès le début et éliminer Katrina, devant lui, comme il avait fait pour Gohan...

Mais peut-être cela n'aurait pas été assez subtil pour lui. S'il analysait la manière dont les coups de fils étaient envoyés et la façon dont l'assassinat de Gohan avait été orchestré, le tueur aimait ajouter un côté artistique à ses actes. Comme un chat qui joue avec une souris. Tuer froidement sa victime ne devait pas l'intéresser. Trunks pensa qu'il était aussi probable que si sa victime s'offrait volontairement à lui, le tueur se désintéresserait d'elle.

_Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui agit sur un coup de tête_, se dit Trunks alors qu'il s'approchait rapidement de la porte qui le ramènerait dans le couloir du labo où était cachée Katrina, _chaque action a été longuement préparée avec art..._

A ce moment, il entendit une explosion assourdissante ainsi que le cri de Katrina, un silence, suivit de plusieurs coups de feu.

_Quoi? Il est déjà là?_, pensa Trunks incrédule, alors qu'il passait la porte comme une furie.

**·..·**

Bulma fut alertée par les coups de feu. Elle était dans la chambre de Bra, s'assurant que sa fille était en sécurité avant de partir en exploration dans son propre bâtiment. Elle hésitait toujours s'il fallait qu'elle intervienne - et risquer éventuellement de gêner son fils - quand le bruit des coups de feu la décida définitivement. N'écoutant que son instinct maternel, elle sortit de la chambre de sa fille, locka la porte et se rua vers la sortie, serrant toujours son uzi contre elle. Au loin, il lui semblait distinguer des sirènes de polices... Mais ils seraient peut-être là trop tard...

**·..·**

Trunks courrait vers la porte du labo, avec la sale impression d'avancer dans de la mélasse, avec la porte du laboratoire qui reculait à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Le silence était pire que tout. Non, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ du pur silence. Il y avait toujours le bruit incessant et énervant de la douche d'eau du système incendie, se déversant depuis deux sources dans le couloir.

Puis soudain, alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, redoutant ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, la porte explosa dans sa direction, le projetant à demi-assomé contre le mur d'en face.

Dans la confusion qui suivit, Trunks eut l'impression qu'un vieux rêve ressurgissait à sa mémoire. Il nageait sous une eau sombre et glacée, essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi des tuyaux disposés aléatoirement; économisant au maximum le peu d'oxygène qui lui restait alors que ses poumons commençaient à le brûler. Au-dessus de lui, il semblait distinguer une clarté très vague, comme si au-dessus de l'eau c'était le crépuscule.

Puis la vision s'évanouit, et alors qu'il essayait de recouvrer totalement ses esprits et de se dégager de la porte qui le recouvrait à moitié, Trunks vit avec une sensation de déjà-vu le tueur s'avancer vers lui au ralentit parmi les nouvelles flammes et l'eau qui tombait en fines gouttelettes du plafond avec une bizarre impression de déjà-vu. Le tueur s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et sembla le considérer calmement - mais on ne pouvait pas dire, avec ce masque blafard recouvrant son visage.

Sa vision était floue; Trunks cligna des yeux fortement pour clarifier sa vision, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le tueur avait disparut.

_Est-ce que ça avait été réel?_ se demanda-t-il, avant de se souvenir de Katrina. Il se dégagea de la porte et se releva en prenant appui contre le mur.

Par l'entrée béante du labo, il pouvait distinguer quelques objets à la lueur des flammes, mais aucun mouvement n'était décelable.

_Pourquoi a-t-il utilisé une arme à feu?_, se demanda Trunks, perplexe, avançant comme un automate vers l'intérieur du labo. _Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça pour éliminer quelqu'un..._

Son ombre, projetée à l'intérieur du laboratoire, lui masquait la plupart du peu de détail que la lueur des flammes lui aurait révélé, mais il repéra immédiatement le trou béant dans le mur à sa droite. C'était probablement par là que le tueur était entré. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait vu que la porte du labo précédent béait. Mais dans sa précipitation pour atteindre ce labo-ci, il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention.

Il parcourut du regard les objets divers, brisés pour la plupart par l'explosion et jonchant le sol. Il éloigna son regard du trou dans le mur, tout en continuant à noter les dégâts quand un scintillement métallique et irrégulier sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il ferma à demi les yeux pour ne plus être influencé par la lueur du feu dans le corridor et distingua un revolver, pointé sur lui. Presque en même temps, il distingua une respiration faible et paniquée.

"Katrina?"

Il entendit une variation dans le rythme de la respiration, et s'avança vers sa source et finit par distinguer la personne qui pointait l'arme dans sa direction.

Katrina était vivante. D'où il était, il ne pouvait voir si elle était blessée ou indemne, mais il pouvait voir ses yeux. Et ce qu'il vit le fit arrêter net.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin d'ombre du laboratoire, mais il pouvait voir dans ses yeux la panique d'une bête aux abois. Et bien sûr, la gueule béante du canon de l'arme dirigée droit sur lui. Elle devait être totalement paniquée, pensa Trunks. Et les gens paniqués ont parfois des réactions impulsives et imprévues.

_Elle va me tirer dessus si je ne m'identifie pas, _se dit Trunks, _elle pense peut-être qu'il s'agit encore du tueur._

Il leva une main apaisante devant lui et murmura d'une voix calme tout en exposant son visage à la lumière changeante et vacillante du corridor: "Katrina... C'est moi, Trunks... Tu n'as plus rien à craindre... Il est parti..."

Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, Katrina continua à pointer l'arme dans sa direction, une étrange expression dans son regard.

_Elle ne me reconnaît pas ou quoi?_, se dit Trunks, mal à l'aise, avant de voir l'arme s'abaisser doucement et en tremblant. "Trunks?"

La voix était presque inaudible. Trunks se précipita vers elle, s'agenouilla et mis ses mains sur ses épaules, en attitude protectrice. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait sous ce contact, mais il sentit autre chose également. Il n'eut pas besoin de lumière pour reconnaître cette sensation poisseuse sous ses doigts.

"Katrina, tu es blessée?"

C'était plus une constatation qu'une réelle question. Il sentit la paume de sa main recouverte de sang. A ce moment, Katrina s'écroula dans ses bras, comme vaincue par la tension, pleurant contre sa poitrine.

"Oh Trunks... il..."

Trunks passait une main dans ses cheveux, "Sshhhh... C'est fini... C'est fini...". Il dut réprimer un frisson; le contact avec Katrina lui avait brusquement procuré une sensation étrange, et quelque peu déplaisante. La sensation disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il secoua la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Doucement, il lui retira l'arme des mains, craignant une nouvelle crise de panique incontrôlable chez elle. Il pouvait entendre au loin les sirènes de police, se demandant si c'était pour eux, et qui avait pu les prévenir.

Tenant le revolver dans sa main gauche, Trunks tint Katrina contre lui avec son bras droit et l'aida à se lever pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus sur. Elle s'affaissa contre lui et à nouveau il eut cette sensation déplaisante, comme s'il avait mis la main sur un nid de serpents. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été à deux doigts de la repousser violemment. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? _Réprimant cette sensation obscure, il dut plus la porter que la soutenir. Ils atteignirent la sortie et s'avancèrent vers le milieu du couloir, essayant d'éviter les débris enflammés qui jonchaient le sol. Trunks eut la soudaine pensée qu'ils étaient à découvert et qu'il n'avait pas vérifié s'il y avait une présence ennemie dans le couloir quand un mouvement au coin de son champ de vision attira son attention.

Par pur réflexe, il pivota sur lui-même, serrant Katrina contre lui, et pointant son arme sur...

...Goten, qui se tenait au milieu du couloir, une expression de surprise horrifiée et d'incrédulité sur le visage.

"Dieu soit loué, vous êtes vivants tous les deux...", laissa-t-il échapper en un souffle de soulagement.

Trunks abaissa son arme alors que Katrina s'écroulait à nouveau sur lui. Goten se précipita pour l'aider à la soutenir.

"Attention!", cria Goten en rattrapant Katrina au moment où ses genoux lâchaient. Il regarda le sang sur l'épaule de Katrina, puis leva les yeux sur le visage de Trunks dont la lèvre coupée et le front étaient ensanglantés, bien que le jeune demi-saiyan ne semblât pas en prendre compte. "Il vaut mieux pas rester ici", dit Goten d'un ton ferme mais inquiet. "Vous êtes blessés tous les deux..."

Trunks fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il saignait lui aussi. Il passa le dos de la main tenant le revolver sur son front et examina le sang qu'il ramena. "Boah... J'en ai vu d'autres...", dit-il morose, se rappelant les affrontements contre Buh, Broly et tant d'autres pendant son enfance. Goten comprit à quoi Trunks faisait allusion et sourit légèrement. Les dangers que l'un avait traversés n'avaient aucun secret pour l'autre.

"Peut-être", murmura-t-il, "mais il vaut mieux pas traîner ici", dit-il en se penchant pour passer un bras sous les épaules de Katrina, visiblement la plus endommagée - surtout moralement - des deux.

Un objet tomba de la poche de sa veste et heurta le sol en un bruit sourd. Trunks n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à scruter le couloir dans l'éventualité que son ennemi ressurgisse, sa tentative s'assassinat ayant échoué- Trunks pensait que le tueur ne laisserait pas un œuvre inachevée - quand il sentit Katrina se cramponner à lui.

"Oh mon Dieu... Trunks, regarde!"

La voix de Katrina était presque un murmure, mais chargé de panique. Trunks suivit son regard et vit l'objet tombé de la poche de Goten. Un GSM dont le pastique noir luisait doucement à la lueur des flammes. Goten vit le visage de son ami pâlir soudainement. Il baissa la tête vers le GSM. "Ah...". Il se baissa pour le ramasser; mais quand il se redressa, son regard rencontra celui de Trunks, incrédule, et celui de Katrina, horrifié.

"Quoi?"

Katrina se dégagea du bras souteneur de Goten pour se serrer plus prêt de Trunks. Goten fronça les sourcils et répéta: "Quoi?"

"C'est pas possible...", murmura Trunks.

Goten tourna le regard vers Trunks dont le visage arborait une série complexe d'émotions comme la peur, la surprise, la colère, la tristesse, ...

"Mais de quoi?", redemanda Goten, fronçant les sourcils encore plus. Trunks et Katrina firent un pas en arrière. Goten tenait toujours le GSM dans sa main droite, les bras écartés. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!"

"Reste où tu es...!", Trunks fixait Goten sans trop croire à la situation. Il se sentait en train de devenir fou. Ce ne pouvait être vrai... Et pourtant, que faisait Goten ici en plein milieu de la nuit?

"Trunks!!", fit Goten en s'avança d'un pas, "qu'est-ce que--?"

"Je t'ai dit de RESTER OÙ TU ES!!", fit Trunks, braquant l'arme de Katrina vers Goten, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire en la réalité de la situation. _Mirai-Trunks va arriver, me proposer une balade dans sa Honda prélude noire avec Gohan sur la banquette arrière, et ensuite je me réveillerai dans mon lit en hurlant stupidement..._

_Et tout ira bien..._

A ce moment, le couloir fut balayé d'une lumière intense et blanche. L'instant d'après une voix résonna. "POLICE!! QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE!!!"

**·..·**

Bulma s'avançait parmi les voitures aux gyrophares agressifs vers son bâtiment, effrayée de ce qui avait pu arriver à son fils.

"Ne passez pas madame!" dit une voix alors qu'une main se posait sans ménagement sur son épaule.

Bulma se dégagea violemment, "J'habite ici! C'est moi qui vous ai appelé!!!", et sans prêter attention aux excuses confuses du policier, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les hommes en uniformes quand elle entendit un dialogue qui la fit frémir tant l'impression de déjà-vu était forte.

"LACHEZ-MOI! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT!!!"

"Vous avez le droit de garder le silence..."

"JE N'AI RIEN FAIT! DEMANDEZ-LUI!!!"

Elle se faufila entre deux policiers aussi larges que des taureaux et le spectacle qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée, lui faisant penser qu'elle devait être en plein cauchemar absurde, le genre de cauchemar qu'il lui arrivait de faire après une soirée trop arrosée.

Des spots aveuglants balayaient la scène. Sur sa gauche, baigné par la lumière froide et aveuglante, elle distingua son fils...

_Vivant..._

... qui serrait contre lui Katrina, enveloppée dans une couverture alors que deux infirmiers tentaient d'emmener les deux adolescents avec eux.

"Vous avez le droit de demander la présence d'un avocat"

"CE N'EST PAS MOI!!!"

Bulma tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la scène, et vit...

... Goten, maintenu péniblement par quatre policiers qui tentaient de l'immobiliser.

_Goten?_

Le sentiment de déjà-vu revint avec la sensation de vertige. Elle eut l'impression que tout le sang avait quitté son visage. _Goten? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?_

"Nous avons attrapé le meurtrier", répondit la voix d'un policier près d'elle. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle avait posé sa question tout haut.

"Mais... ce n'est pas vrai...", balbutia-t-elle, "ça ne peut être--"

"TRUNKS!!"

Goten se précipita vers l'avant, ignorant les efforts des policiers pour le retenir - que pouvaient de simples humains contre un demi-saiyan? - et s'approcha de Trunks et Katrina. "Je n'ai rien fait! Ca n'est pas moi! J'te le JURE!! Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je dis la vérité, non?!"

Trunks demeurait immobile, le teint pâle et les yeux écarquillés, avec dans le regard quelque chose qui semblait indiquer qu'il avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Goten parut se désespérer devant son silence mais avant qu'il n'ait pu avancer à nouveau, un des policiers abattit à plusieurs reprises une matraque électrique dans son dos. Goten ne perdit pas conscience, mais sentit ses jambes se dérober contre lui et son souffle lui manquer.

"Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous", le policier continuait sa litanie, lisant l'avertissement de Miranda sur un bout de papier jauni par le temps et l'utilisation probablement fréquente que l'on en faisait.

Goten parvint à relever la tête vers Trunks avant qu'on ne l'emmène. Trunks face à lui semblait de marbre, mais au bord de perdre la raison. Il ne faisait rien pour l'aider, il restait juste immobile à le regarder, les yeux grand ouverts.

"Je croyais... que tu étais mon ami... Pourquoi....?", murmura Goten faiblement. Et le barrage de policier le masquèrent à sa vue, l'empêchant de voir le masque de désespoir intense qui s'était peint sur les traits de Trunks alors qu'un sourd gémissement montait dans sa gorge. Un des policiers, Donnahue, hurla aux autres: "MAIS EMMENEZ-LE BORDEL!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ?!"

Bulma arriva à ce moment près de Trunks et Katrina. "Trunks qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi Goten--"

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'expression du visage de son fils. La pâleur de sa peau qui faisait ressortir le sang sur son visage avec contraste, ainsi que le regard terrifié et perdu qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Même Mirai-Trunks n'avait jamais eu un tel regard. Du moins dans le présent. On aurait dit que Trunks hésitait entre hurler ou se mettre à pleurer. Il semblait insensible aux voix autour de lui.

En arrière plan, les pompiers commençaient à investir le bâtiment pour éteindre les éventuels foyers d'incendie encore subsistants.

Une voiture se gara dans l'enceinte de la Capsule Corporation, et Hayden et Lee en sortirent.

"Merde, on est arrivé trop tard", murmura Lee.

En voyant qu'un groupe de policier traînait quelqu'un dans le fourgon, Hayden s'avança vers eux. Il ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer qui était la personne arrêtée à cause du nombre de personnes devant la porte du fourgon. Il vit Donnahue s'avancer vers lui.

"On a quelque chose?", demanda-t-il de sa voix calme et impersonnelle.

"Oui", répondit Donnahue, apparemment essoufflé, "on a coincé le tueur. On l'a surpris avec un GSM en main face aux victimes. Trunks et sa petite amie, Katrina, le maintenaient à distance avec un flingue. Ils sont tous les deux blessés et vont partir pour l'hôpital--"

"Attends", l'interrompit Hayden, "T'essayes de me dire que le tueur que vous avez attrapé, ce n'est pas Trunks?!"

Avant que Donnahue ait pu lui répondre, Hayden se fraya un chemin rapidement parmi la masse de policiers présents alors que le fourgon démarrait. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Goten, assis entre deux policiers armés, avant que le fourgon ne soit trop éloigné.

"C'est Goten Son?", demanda Lee qui surgissait à ses côtés.

"Oui oui", répondit Hayden, fronçant les sourcils, "je me souviens bien de lui. C'est celui qui avait témoigné en faveur de Trunks lors de l'appel fait à la petite Pan Son... Le _Meilleur Ami_..."

Il se tourna vers l'ambulance où Trunks et Katrina étaient placés, et fixa l'ensemble d'un air étrange.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

_Hé non, chuis pas morte ;) Ces derniers mois, j'ai été surchargée de boulot, et ce n'est pas pendant les quelques jours de vacances ( ?) que je vais pouvoir souffler ;) Mais j'envois ce petit ( ?) chapitre pour bien vous rassurer que les fanfics ne sont pas terminées, aussi bien celles DBZ, que les LOTR ou HOLLYOAKS. Si j'arrive à remettre la main sur mes backups, ça ira même plus vite ;)_

_Merci en tout cas à tout ceux et toutes celles qui lisent mes fanfics et me laissent de si gentils ou si constructives reviews 8-)_

_Joyeux Noel à tous et toutes ;-*_

_::Roselyne::_


	12. Cinquième Appel

Bottom of Form

_**Disclaimer**__:  
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**YELL  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre DOUZE : "Cinquième Appel"**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Trunks se fraya un chemin parmi les tuyaux. Il lui semblait que plus il s'approchait de la surface de cette eau sombre et glacée, plus les tuyaux devenaient nombreux. Ses poumons le brûlaient atrocement maintenant. Ses mains portées vers l'avant sentirent une variation dans la texture de ce qui les entourait.

_L'air..._

Il redoubla d'effort pour repousser les obstacles autour de lui alors qu'il sentait ses mains battre dans l'air libre. Un air qui devait être si doux à respirer...

Il sursauta sur son siège et remarqua qu'il s'était assoupi dans l'ambulance. Par une des longues fenêtres sur les flancs du véhicule, il vit qu'ils venaient d'arriver au Satan City Hospital. Il se tourna vers Katrina et vit qu'elle fixait les lumières externes sans expression. Mais sa respiration était normale.

**·..·**

**Satan City Police Station - 23h30**

Hayden _aurait franchement pu_ avoir une impression de déjà-vu, tant la scène où il se trouvait ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une scène s'étant déroulée dans ce même bureau la veille seulement. A vrai dire, les circonstances qui avaient amené le jeune garçon dans cette pièce, ainsi que son meilleur ami aux cheveux mauves, étaient étrangement similaires.

Mais en réalité, Hayden ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Il fixait Goten d'un regard dubitatif. Lee, assise dans l'ombre d'un recoin de la pièce, observait plus Hayden que Goten. Comme pour l'interrogatoire de Trunks, précédemment, la caméra tournait. Son contenu irait rejoindre les douzaines de semblables cassettes emplissant les archives du commissariat depuis de nombreuses années, mesurables par l'épaisseur probable de la couche de poussière s'étant déposée sur les caisses et les boîtiers en plastiques.

Hayden leva les sourcils et prit une profonde respiration: "Laisse-moi te poser une question, fils. Pourquoi tu te ballades avec un GSM sur toi?". Goten leva un sourcil vers lui, le regard sombre, les poignets menottés dans son dos. "Attendez... Tout le monde en a un, inspecteur, vivez avec votre temps!"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Trunks à cette heure-ci de la nuit?", poursuivit Hayden. Goten sourit et se pencha en avant, les mains toujours retenues dans le dos. "Hey, Hayden, approche...". Son ton était presque complice. Il appuya sa phrase d'un léger clin d'œil. Hayden se pencha vers lui. L'attention de Lee augmenta d'un cran. Elle fixait Goten, désormais.

"Combien de fois...", commença Goten d'un ton presque amusé, avant de le transformer en ton lourd de colère, "... vais-je devoir le REPETER?!!?!!!!". Hayden eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Il avait déjà vu la force que ce jeune pouvait déployer. Goten poursuivit sur le même ton hargneux: "Je suis allé chez Trunks, parce que le tueur m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il allait le tuer!!! BORDEL, MAIS VÉRIFIEZ LES APPELS, BON SANG!!!!"

Hayden parut reprendre son calme froid et répondit d'une voix impersonnelle "On s'en charge déjà... Mais tu vas devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait vérifié tes dires...". La colère de Goten parut disparaître car ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son ton se fit désespéré et épuisé. "C'est de la folie. J'ai rien fait, et vous le savez!"

Lee se redressa de son siège. "Hayden, tu devrais demander à VITALCOM de tracer les appels envoyés et reçus". Hayden se retourna à demi vers elle et rugit: "Mais bordel, je viens de le DIRE! La demande est DEJA FAITE!!!"

Goten fixa les deux inspecteurs tour à tour. Schéma classique... L'un d'entre eux joue la brute et l'autre joue le gentil...

Hayden se retourna vers Goten: "Tu étais sorti, vendredi soir, je me souviens bien de toi...". Goten souleva un sourcil: "J'étais à la soirée avec d'autres étudiants. Pour votre gouverne, il doit y avoir une bonne cinquantaine de personnes qui peuvent témoigner de ma présence là-bas".

Hayden poursuivit: "As-tu quitté la soirée à un moment ou un autre?"

"Non.". Goten lui jeta un regard exaspéré, "Inspecteur, je n'ai tué personne!". Il se redressa. "Dites-moi un truc...". Hayden et Lee reportèrent leur attention sur Goten. "Vous pensez pas que si j'étais le tueur, je me serais débarrassé de mon GSM **avant** d'aller porter secours à mes victimes potentielles ce soir?"

"Tout le monde commet des erreurs", répondit Hayden après un instant de réflexion.

"Sans blagues! Pas des bourdes pareilles!", Goten ricanait presque, "Je suis pas BLOND quand même!".

La maigre tentative de trait d'humour ne parut par atteindre Hayden dont les zygomatiques demeurèrent figés. "Blond ou pas, tu ferais mieux de te préparer à passer la nuit ici. On ne devrait pas avoir les résultats avant quelques heures. Tu as le droit de passer un coup de fil si tu veux".

Goten se renfrogna, et parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis: "Oui, je veux contacter mon père

**·..·**

**Satan City Hospital 23h50.**

Trunks était assis dans le corridor, aux côtés de sa mère. Il avait un léger pansement sur le front, un autre sur sa nuque, et rien sur sa lèvre dont la coupure avait été jugée trop superficielle pour être traitée. Les médecins s'étaient montrés optimistes quant à sa rapidité de guérison.

Trunks n'aimait pas trop les hôpitaux. Il se demandait combien de temps encore allaient-ils pouvoir cacher leurs héritages extra-terrestres. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir un sujet d'observation pour scientifiques en mal de sensations fortes. Déjà, cacher leurs participations aux combats qui avaient jalonné l'histoire de cette planète depuis des décennies n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais il semblait qu'avec cette nouvelle affaire, le risque de se faire découvrir devenait plus grand. Il aurait grandement préféré une séance dans un tank de régénération de la Capsule Corporation. C'eut été plus rapide et plus discret. Mais avec la police sur les lieux, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la demande _(l'ordre?)_ de se rendre à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner.

Debout en face d'eux se trouvait Donnahue, l'assistant adjoint de Traxler. Il était venu questionner Trunks sur les événements qui s'étaient produits durant la soirée, et attendait la sortie de Katrina de la salle de soin pour la questionner à son tour.

Trunks mesura la situation. Elle avait un bon côté, et toute une série de côtés particulièrement déplaisants. Car s'il ne semblait plus être le principal suspect - s'il en jugeait l'attitude professionnelle de Donnahue à son égard - il devait faire face à la trahison éventuelle de son meilleur ami.

Il repassait en tête tous les événements qui avaient jalonné leur enfance à lui et à Goten. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Goten puisse essayer de le tuer, et plus encore, puisse avoir tué son propre frère. Et pourtant... toutes les preuves étaient contre lui...

Mais c'était Goten, son meilleur ami...

Mais il était là, comme par hasard au même moment que le tueur...

Mais c'était quand même Goten... Il ne pouvait pas être un tueur sanguinaire... Il ne pouvait pas se retourner contre lui, c'était impossible...

Mais que faisait-il à la Capsule Corporation en plein milieu de la nuit...?

Trunks pressa ses mains sur ses tempes. Essayant en vain d'en extraire la solution. Bulma posa une main inquiète sur son épaule. "Tu as mal à la tête, Trunks?"

Trunks secoua la tête, essayant de lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Tout irait probablement mieux demain. Il y verrait plus clair. En attendant, il aurait voulu se déconnecter de tout pendant au moins une dizaine d'heures... Ne plus avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit... Sombrer dans l'oubli...

A ce moment, la porte de la salle de soin s'ouvrit, chassant ses pensées folles pendant quelques secondes. Le médecin qui avait emmené Katrina 20 minutes plus tôt sortit de la salle, un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres.

"Il n'y a rien à craindre", dit-il d'un ton chaleureux, "Aucun nerf n'a été touché. Elle a quelques points de suture pour empêcher la plaie de se réouvrir. On peut dire qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance!", ajouta-t-il d'un ton presque admiratif. "Deux centimètres plus profond, et elle était bonne pour la microchirurgie avec perte de 50% de la mobilité de son bras..."

Trunks imagina cette alternative... Ce qui serait advenu de Katrina dans ce cas. Il se sentit douloureusement responsable d'elle. Comme pour Gohan... Il avait l'impression que cette fois encore, c'était sa faute.

Puis il se souvint à ce moment d'une phrase que Mirai-Trunks avait dit dans son rêve.

_"Tu détruis toujours tout ce que tu touches, hein?"._

"Oui, peut-être", murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Le médecin se méprit sur ses paroles, et reprit "Si, on a beau louer les progrès de la microchirurgie, la réussite n'est pas toujours garantie... Mais enfin, il ne s'agit nullement de ça ici puisqu'elle semble avoir une bonne étoile qui la protège".

"Ou une bonne arme qui tombe à pic", ajouta Bulma, repensant au revolver que Katrina avait utilisé pour se défendre contre le tueur.

"Où est-elle?", demanda Trunks, d'une voix presque inquiète.

"Elle va arriver...", répondit calmement le médecin, "Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle rassemble ses affaires et elle vous rejoint. Bien sur, je souhaiterais la voir rester ici en observation cette nuit..." ajouta-t-il. Trunks hocha de la tête. Il semblait désormais déconnecté de la réalité.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Donnahue avait ressortit son calepin pour pouvoir y écrire la déposition de Katrina quand il se rendit compte que son bic était mort. "Et merde! Vous auriez pas de quoi écrire à me prêter?", demanda-t-il d'un ton embêté au médecin. "Pas de problème... Je dois aller ramener le dossier médical de Katrina Somhence au guichet. Ils doivent bien avoir un stylo ou autre chose dans le genre..."

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent. Trunks se rassit sur le siège en plastique noir et froid, épuisé nerveusement. Il réfléchit au fait que Katrina allait passer la nuit dans cet hôpital - endroit apparemment protégé - mais qui ne valait peut-être pas moins que la Capsule Corporation, surtout depuis qu'il était clair que le tueur connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche.

Il secoua la tête. Il venait d'oublier que le tueur avait été attrapé...

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Ca devait être un cauchemar... Goten ne pouvait PAS être le tueur de son propre frère... Goten ne pouvait pas le trahir, lui...

A ce moment, il eut à nouveau une sensation désagréable... Comme si une voix au fond de lui lui chuchotait d'accepter le fait que Goten soit le tueur psychopathe lancé à ses trousses... Parce que si ce n'était pas Goten, ça voulait dire que le tueur courait toujours en liberté...

_Non mais ça va pas? Goten est mon meilleur ami! Il ne peut pas vouloir me tuer!_

_Alors cela veut dire qu'un fan acharné d'Antony Perkins se balade toujours librement dans la nature... Qui sera le prochain à ton avis?_

_La ferme!,_ pensa Trunks rageusement contre sa voix intérieure. Je veux dormir! Tout ira mieux demain!

A ce moment, son GSM retentit, le tirant de son train de pensée. Il pesta contre lui-même. Il avait oublié de le couper. Pourtant, après ce qui s'était passé, il y avait de quoi devenir allergique à cet appareil. D'autant plus qu'il était interdit de laisser un GSM allumé dans un hôpital. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir une infirmière à-la-Misery se ruer sur lui avec une hache pour le réprimander d'avoir outrepassé le règlement. Perplexe, oui, mais pas surpris...

Sur cette pensée un tant soit peu humoristique, il prit la communication. "Ouais?"

_// Salut Trunks... //_

Trunks sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, alors que son cœur venait de manquer un battement.

Bulma qui s'était tournée vers lui à ce moment-là, vit la pâleur subite de son visage, et entendit le murmure presque inaudible et désespéré: "Non..." Son fils paraissait tétanisé sur place. Elle comprit la situation en une fraction de seconde. Et en une autre fraction de seconde, elle réagit, se tournant vers le médecin et Donnahue qui se dirigeaient calmement vers le guichet en bavardant tranquillement.

**"Donnahue!"**

Pendant ce temps, alors que Trunks mesurait les conséquences de ce revirement de situation, la voix horriblement familière continuait sur un ton amusé : _//Ts ts ts... Pauvre Goten... Ah, elle est belle ton amitié ! On peut dire qu'un innocent n'aura jamais eu aucune chance face à toi... N'est-ce pas?//_

_Quoi?_

**"DONNAHUE!"**

L'urgence soudaine dans la voix de Bulma attira l'attention de l'assistant adjoint. En voyant son expression urgente, et ensuite l'expression de son fils, parlant au GSM, il se dit d'abord que la probabilité pour que ce soit le tueur qui l'appelle alors qu'il était censé être derrière les barreaux était trop mince pour que la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux soit ce qu'il craignait qu'elle soit.

**"DONNAHUE!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Ce dernier cri sembla le décider et il s'avança rapidement dans la direction de Trunks. Après quelques pas, il courait.

Par delà le choc et la terreur qui commençaient à l'habiter, Trunks eut le temps de se demander si la dernière phrase du tueur avait une signification cachée. "Qui es-tu?", siffla-t-il entre ses dents. La voix reprit: _//Oh, tu le découvriras bientôt, je te le promets. En attendant, que le spectacle continue!//_

Trunks entendit le clic de fin de communication au moment même où Donnahue saisissait le téléphone.

"ALLO?!!", hurla l'assistant adjoint à plusieurs reprises avant de réaliser qu'il parlait dans le vide, et que s'il y avait eu quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la ligne, cette personne était partie depuis un petit moment... Peut-être trucider d'autres connaissances du jeune garçon aux cheveux mauves. A ce moment, Donnahue fut ravi de ne pas être de leurs amis...

Parce que être de leurs amis pouvait être assez mortel, au sens propre du terme...

Trunks se laissa tomber sur les genoux, les yeux écarquillés, silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de laisser s'échapper un hurlement de rage et de désespoir.

Bulma l'entoura de ses bras pour essayer de le calmer alors que du coin de l'œil, elle voyait un des infirmiers amorcer un mouvement de retraite, probablement pour aller chercher un calmant hypodermique. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude et leurs réactions face à ce genre de situation devaient être de simples réflexes professionnels. Une petite piqûre pour expédier un patient nerveux dans les bras de Morphée, et au suivant!

Relevant la tête, Bulma aperçut Katrina qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de soin, n'osant franchir la porte, fixant Trunks d'un regard où se mêlait peur et désarroi.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•----------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

_Et hop ! Une suite à YELL ;)_

_J'y vais molo, le temps de retrouver ces (censurés) de backups ! ;) _

_Merci en tout pour votre soutien, vos mails et vos reviews 8-) Ca motive à continuer à écrire 8D_

_Et que 2009 apporte encore pleins de fanfics… PLEIN !!! 8D_

_Bananier et pommes sautées à tous et toutes ;)_

_::Roselyne::_


	13. Révélations

_**Disclaimer**__:  
Tous les persos DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.  
Les autres, sont à moi :p_

**·..·**

**YELL  
**_"Quelqu'un veut appliquer le terme 'revanche' un cran trop loin"_

**Chapitre TREIZE : "Révélations"**

**·..·**

**SATAN CITY HOSPITAL - Lundi 00h45**

Bulma refusait de se laisser aller à dormir. Elle sentait pourtant que son cerveau embrumé et son corps engourdi réclamaient quelques heures de sommeil. Pas grand chose... Juste une petite vingtaine... Mais vu le dernier appel du tueur à l'hôpital même, elle préférait monter la garde auprès de son fils.

Elle songea à Goten. Le pauvre garçon allait être relâché sous peu, probablement dès que Donnahue aurait averti le commissaire Traxler de l'incident du coup de fil à l'hôpital; mais Bulma se demanda comment les choses évolueraient entre lui et Trunks.

La situation se répétait. D'abord Videl avait fait accuser injustement Trunks sous le coup d'une impulsion ; et maintenant, sous le coup d'une impulsion semblable, Trunks avait fait accuser Goten. Bulma se demanda si Chichi accepterait de "faire la paix" aussi facilement qu'elle-même l'avait suggéré la première fois.

Elle serra avec précaution dans ses mains la tasse en polystyrène de café noir, sans lait et brûlant, et marcha à pas lent vers la chambre où son fils avait été placé. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le calmant que l'on avait administré de force à Trunks ne l'endormirait que pour une heure ou deux. Son métabolisme Saiya-jin réagissait différemment que celui d'un simple humain. Mais peut-être qu'une heure ou deux de sommeil l'aideraient à passer cet état de crise, et à voir plus clair.

Une seule chose de positive dans tout ça. Il n'allait plus être considéré comme un suspect dans cette histoire et la pression sur ses épaules allait enfin se relâcher.

Par la porte ouverte de la chambre où son fils avait été placé, Bulma put apercevoir en s'approchant, Katrina, au chevet de Trunks. Elle avait son bras bandé et n'aurait pas du se trouver là à cette heure de la nuit. Elle était censée se reposer dans une chambre d'observation. Bulma s'arrêta un moment pour l'observer en silence. La jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et fixait Trunks d'un regard calme sans qu'aucune expression particulière ne semblât filtrer; comme si elle l'observait pour la première fois. Bulma pensa que c'était probablement du au fait que Katrina ne se serait jamais attendue au type d'événements qui s'étaient produits récemment le jour où elle avait accepté de sortir avec Trunks. Après tout, c'était elle, la cible du tueur maintenant.

Au moment où Bulma allait entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital, Katrina tendit la main vers le visage de Trunks et écarta une mèche de son front en un geste qui aurait pu paraître tendre, si ce n'était ce regard dans ses yeux.

De la pitié?

Bulma se décida à entrer dans la chambre. Katrina leva les yeux vers elle et la considéra calmement, sans manifester la moindre surprise, comme si elle savait depuis le début que Bulma l'observait. Puis elle eut un pauvre sourire: "Je crois qu'il est bien le seul d'entre nous à pouvoir fermer l'œil..."

Bulma comprenait l'allusion au fait que le sommeil de Trunks était artificiel, sans quoi il aurait végété dans les couloirs de l'hôpital dans un état proche de la folie. Elle sourit faiblement en retour: "Tu devrais quand même essayer de fermer l'œil un petit peu. Tu as été encore plus touchée que lui par l'incident de cette nuit."

Katrina se renfonça dans son siège. "Justement, vous pensez que je pourrais fermer l'œil? Surtout avec cet imbécile de Shaw, le flic supposé monter la garde près de ma porte, et qui passe tellement son temps à courir après les infirmières qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que j'avais quitté ma chambre!"

Bulma ne put qu'avoir une pensée pour l'absence de policier à l'entrée de la chambre de son fils. Qu'avaient-ils donc en tête? N'avaient-ils pas encore réalisé que le jeune qu'ils détenaient n'était pas le tueur? Qu'ils s'étaient trompés de coupable, et que le vrai meurtrier courrait toujours dans la nature? Cette pensée la fit frissonner et elle fixa involontairement la fenêtre pour s'assurer du regard qu'elle était bien verrouillée. Et si on savait y avoir accès facilement de l'extérieur? Le tueur, lancé comme une bombe au travers de la vitre pourrait très bien pénétrer dans la pièce et faire un carnage...

"Tu sais, Katrina", commença-t-elle d'un ton pensif, "Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu restes à proximité de mon fils dans des circonstances pareilles..."

Katrina eut un sourire amer. "Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, c'est ça?"

Bulma eut un sourire faible et secoua la tête, "Non, c'est pas ça... Je me rends compte que rester proche de Trunks est assez… dangereux ces temps-ci..."

"Et vous suggérez que je l'abandonne?", reprit Katrina avec un ton de défi dans sa voix, "Désolée, je n'abandonne pas la partie!"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire", s'excusa Bulma en se levant, fronçant légèrement les sourcils quant au terme "partie" utilisé par Katrina. Ce n'était pas un jeu... Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tenant toujours son gobelet de café brûlant entre les doigts. D'autres pensées emplissaient son esprit. Est-ce que Goten avait pu déjà être relâché? Comment Chichi et Goku réagiraient-ils à ce qui était arrivé à leur fils, par la faute du sien? Cette pensée en amena une autre à l'esprit de Bulma.

"Est-ce que tu as prévenu tes parents?", demanda-t-elle sans se retourner. "Si jamais ils apprennent ce qui s'est passé par la télé, ils vont se faire un sang d'encre..."

"... Je n'ai plus de parents!"

La voix de Katrina chargée de soudaine colère et d'amertume alerta Bulma plus que le sens de ses paroles. Elle se retourna et vit la jeune fille debout qui la fixait, les yeux flamboyants et les poings serrés. Bulma sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser et eut du mal à déglutir. J'ai peut-être touché un point sensible, mais elle s'emporte bien rapidement...

Katrina cligna rapidement les yeux et regarda sur le côté, serrant les dents et essayant de calmer sa respiration. "Désolée...". Elle lui tourna le dos.

La peur céda rapidement le pas à la compassion chez Bulma. 'Elle est en train de revivre des événements du passé', se dit-elle, 'ce n'est pas après moi qu'elle en a...'

"Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée... J'ignorais--", Bulma s'interrompit en notant l'imperceptible crispation des poings de Katrina. Infime, avant que les épaules de la jeune fille ne retombent et qu'elle ne paraisse se calmer. Bulma se rapprocha un peu. "Veux-tu en parler, Katrina? Quelque fois, ça soulage..."

Katrina demeura silencieuse, tournant toujours le dos à Bulma. Interprétant son silence comme un refus de dévoiler ce qui demeurait privé dans ses souvenirs, Bulma allait renoncer à poursuivre plus loin quand Katrina prit la parole d'une voix détachée.

"Mon père avait des... relations extra-conjugales... Quand ma mère s'en est rendue compte, ça a été trop pour elle, et elle s'est suicidée. J'avais un an... J'ai été prise en charge par mes grands-parents. Ils m'ont dit que mon père était mort peu après ma mère..."

Bulma demeurait pétrifiée. Au diable les bonnes idées de soulager moralement son prochain en lui permettant de vider son sac. Quelque fois, le contenu du sac était si encombrant qu'on ne savait trop quoi en faire. Elle fit ce qui se faisait de mieux dans des cas pareils: elle se rapprocha de Katrina, ouvrant les bras. "Je suis désolée... Ma pauvre enfant...". Elle sentit Katrina se raidir quand elle referma ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte très rapidement et sans ménagement. "Arrêtez, ça va, j'ai pas besoin de votre pitié! J'admets que ma réaction a été ridicule tout à l'heure! Je les ai à peine connus! Ma mère a peut-être été abandonnée par mon père, mais elle n'a pas hésité à m'abandonner, moi! Je ne devrais pas avoir de la compassion pour eux !"

Bulma demeurait silencieuse. Préférant laisser Katrina extirper tous ses souvenirs blessants. La jeune fille sembla fixer un point imaginaire vers la fenêtre. "Mais bon... Ce genre de background n'est jamais bon quand vous grandissez dans des écoles de villages, ça fait les gorges chaudes des chaumières... Pauvre enfant, elle deviendra névrotique et suicidaire plus tard... Telle mère, telle fille... De la mauvaise graine... Ah au moins nous, nous sommes une famille stable... et cetera... Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se rassurent et peuvent continuer à vivre leurs petites vies tranquilles parce qu'ils se rendent compte que quoi qu'on dise, l'herbe est souvent plus jaune ailleurs !". Katrina semblait au bord de l'hystérie.

Bulma ne savait plus trop comment réagir, mais sentit une pointe de culpabilité en reconnaissant dans la citation de Katrina un des termes qu'elle avait utilisés pour la jeune fille quelques instants plus tôt.

Katrina semblait reprendre consistance, respirant profondément à plusieurs reprises. Elle regardait vers Trunks sans s'en rendre compte, puis ralentit brusquement sa respiration et dit à l'attention de Bulma, tout en continuant de fixer Trunks : "Il est réveillé".

**·..·**

Il voyait devant lui ses doigts qui affleuraient la surface de l'eau, créant des vaguelettes dans la vision qu'il avait de l'extérieur. Il ignorait ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, mais il pouvait voir qu'il y avait peu de lumière. Ses doigts traversèrent la surface de l'eau et il sentit le changement de texture.

_L'air..._

Ses poumons le brûlaient... Il fallait qu'il sorte de là le plus vite possible!

_D'où?_

_Quel était cet endroit?_

_Que faisaient ces tubes enchevêtrés sous l'eau?_

Il se débattit, se tortillant pour s'extirper du méli-mélo des tuyaux, la panique le gagnait à mesure que le besoin d'air augmentait de manière alarmante. Centimètre après centimètre, il se dégageait de ce piège dans lequel il avait du passer.

Et puis il sentit son front affleurer la surface...

Il leva les yeux et aperçu d'autres choses de l'autre côté de la surface de l'eau. Des choses qui se déplaçaient comme des fantômes, qui tournaient au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. Il se demanda s'il allait mourir bêtement noyé dans cet endroit dont il ignorait tout, et si ces fantômes étaient venus le chercher pour l'emporter. Il plissa les yeux. Il pouvait presque les voir.

Et puis, il lui sembla distinguer d'autres détails de l'autre côté de la surface. Une pièce. Presque une pièce, dont il n'était séparé que par la fine membrane de l'eau, une sorte de sac placentaire déformant sa vision des objets.

Au début, il crut qu'il rêvait, ou qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion causée par le manque d'oxygène. Mais après un certain temps, la pièce se mit à gagner en clarté jusqu'à ce que toute idée d'illusion ne tienne plus la route. Maintenant il entendait des voix ; d'abord en échos, puis lui arrivant par vagues et tonnantes, comme des voix de dieux sans noms parlant une langue oubliée. Petit à petit ces voix se firent plus claires, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse presque comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Presque…

En se concentrant un peu, il parvint presque à voir les propriétaires de ces voix ; des formes brillantes et spectrales, sans visages au début, se déplacent dans la pièce au-dessus de lui, quelque fois se penchant sur lui.

Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit d'essayer de communiquer avec eux. Maintenant que le cruel besoin en oxygène ne se faisait plus sentir, il se contentait d'observer en gardant le calme. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait – à condition de le faire très lentement – arriver à respirer un peu. Il reporta son attention sur les formes spectrales de l'autre côté de la membrane de l'eau. De temps en temps, une de ces formes se penchait sur lui. Il pensa que peut-être ces formes appartenaient à l'au-delà ; des sortes d'anges lumineux… Ce qui expliquerait sa soudaine capacité à respirer sous l'eau. Il était probablement déjà mort…

Les visages, comme les voix, devinrent plus claires avec le temps. Il vit sa mère apparaître une fois dans son champ de vision, ainsi que plus tard une autre femme aux cheveux noirs. Il fouilla sa mémoire et pensa se souvenir que son nom devait sonner comme Kathy ou Kathryn…

Il lui sembla alors que depuis quelques temps, la membrane de l'eau s'était amincie. La pièce, qu'il reconnaissait désormais comme une chambre - une chambre d'hôpital, était très réelle… Très proche… Les voix… Les visages…

Il était sur le point de traverser ce qui restait de la membrane d'eau et d'entrer dans cette pièce. Et soudain, il lui sembla que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se retourner et de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans l'eau parmi les ténèbres des tuyaux. Pour toujours.

L'univers aquatique des tuyaux enchevêtrés n'était sûrement pas bon pour lui, mais c'était certainement mieux que la sensation d'horreur et de perte qu'il ressentait aux abords de cette chambre. Il sentait que s'il traversait la mince frontière, les événements allaient l'engloutir dans un tourbillon d'épouvante dont il ne pourrait pas s'échapper indemne.

_Je ne veux rien savoir…_

Il se retourna et regarda derrière lui et oui, les tuyaux dont il s'était presque extrait étaient toujours là, le métal brillant légèrement dans cette eau sombre, semblait lui montrer une voie vers un endroit plus sombre, plus froid, mais plus calme, un endroit où était certainement resté-

_L'autre…_

Oui, une partie de sa mémoire sembla lui revenir. Ils étaient deux. Quelque chose s'était écroulé – les tuyaux probablement – et il avait perdu l'autre de vue. Qui ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler, mais peut-être que cet autre était encore quelque part sous les tuyaux.

Il se retourna et vit sa mère penchée sur lui, puis se tournant vers l'autre personne derrière elle pour lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. La membrane d'eau était en train de se déchirer. Il était en train de rentrer dans la chambre.

"L'eau…", murmura-t-il. Il lui sembla que son murmure activait le déchirement de la membrane. Il entendit la voix de sa mère. "Trunks ?"

Il se sentit se rétrécir sur lui-même quand la voix traversa la membrane d'eau tel un coup de tonnerre assourdissant. Les derniers lambeaux d'eau étaient déjà en train de disparaître. Il lutta pour ne pas traverser la limite. Pas encore…

"Je dois y retourner", murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Les suppliant presque de ne pas essayer de le retenir. Il sentait une trop grande menace de ce côté-là …

Etait-il allé trop loin ? Est-ce que la membrane d'eau était déjà trop endommagée pour qu'il puisse retourner en arrière ? Il ferma les yeux convulsivement pour essayer d'échapper à la vision, mais les voix continuaient à l'assourdir.

"Quoi ? Trunks ? Retourner où ?"

Et soudain, ce fut le noir complet. Le noir apaisant, les voix devenant des échos mourants. S'éloignant, devenant de plus en plus faibles, jusqu'à ne plus être que des échos d'échos.

Et puis ce fut le silence.

**·..·**

"Il est réveillé", avait dit Katrina. Bulma regarda Trunks, dont les yeux étaient entrouverts. Elle se pencha vers son fils et sentit un froid la gagner en voyant le regard vide qu'il avait. Se rendait-il compte seulement de sa présence ? Elle se tourna vers Katrina et vit que la jeune fille regardait Trunks sans qu'aucune expression ne s'affiche sur son visage. Mais Bulma comprenait que dans son état, avec tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser, Katrina puisse avoir ce genre de réaction.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il nous entende", dit-elle à la jeune fille, quant à ce moment, elle entendit Trunks murmurer : "l'eau…".

Il était donc conscient. Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui : "Trunks ?"

Trunks cligna des yeux comme si sa voix lui faisait mal. Bulma ne voulait pas le brusquer et crut qu'il avait soif. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre geste vers le gobelet d'eau à sa portée, elle l'entendit murmurer distinctement "Je dois y retourner…".

Elle cligna des yeux. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui, se demandant s'il n'était tout simplement pas en train de délirer sous l'effet des calmants. "Quoi ? Trunks ? Retourner où ?"

Mais Trunks ne lui répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux avec insistance, comme si la lumière le blessait. Et après quelques secondes, son corps se relâcha. Bulma vérifia sa respiration. Elle était calme et régulière. Elle se retourna vers Katrina : "Il s'est à nouveau endormi".

Katrina croisa les bras et considéra Trunks, un sourcil levé. "On aurait dit qu'il faisait un rêve éveillé…"

Bulma passa doucement une main dans les cheveux collés de sueur de son fils. Tous ces événements étaient en train de le rendre fou, peu à peu…

**·..·**

**SATAN CITY POLICE STATION – Lundi 03h45**

_"Je suis pas plus spécial, ni que toi, ni que moi, seulement, je lis beaucoup, et je suis devenu awouaire, parce qu'il y a trois ans ma vie n'allait pas bien…"_

Traxler écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'émission radio qui passait à cette heure très tardive de la soirée tout en parcourant à nouveau des yeux le dossier face à lui. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont les choses se présentaient. Ca sentait trop le serial killer, ce cas ; même si pour le moment il n'y avait qu'un seul décès à déplorer, Traxler avait le sentiment confus que les choses n'en resteraient pas là. L'appel que Trunks Connor avait reçu à l'hôpital pouvait montrer que Goten n'était pas le meurtrier. Et si Vital Com confirmait que l'appel n'avait pas été fait du portable de Goten, ils se retrouveraient avec à nouveau aucun suspect sous les verrous.

_"Il y a des gens qui n'ont pas réussi parce qu'ils sont pas awouaire... Ils sont pas au courant... ils sont pas à l'attention de savoir qu'ils existent, les pauvres, ils ne savent pas... il faut les réveiller, les gens..."_

Traxler vida d'un trait le restant de son café noir-sans-sucre et plissa les yeux face à l'assaut d'amertume.

_"Entre toi et moi, par exemple, on a un produit, une molécule qui s'appelle l'oxygène… Le CO2… Si je tue l'oxygène comme sur la lune, tu meurs…"_

Traxler coupa la radio. Il lui fallait du bruit pour se maintenir éveillé, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer correctement si la moindre phrase de cette interview lui laissait l'impression d'avoir un courant d'air dans la tête.

Il se demandait combien de temps tiendrait-il encore à ce rythme-là. Il avait déjà jugé son état comme incapable de rentrer jusqu'à chez lui en voiture. Il avait appelé sa femme pour la prévenir qu'il resterait dormir au boulot cette nuit.

Et puis, il n'avait guère l'envie de quitter le refuge des bureaux, sachant que malgré l'heure plus que tardive, une demi-douzaine de reporters l'attendait dans le couloir, la plupart assis sur des bancs en dessous d'une peinture à l'huile représentant le premier commissaire en chef de la ville, quelque chose comme deux siècles auparavant, quand les conflits se réglaient toujours sur le temps de midi dans une rue poussiéreuse balayée par le vent.

Traxler décida de se dégourdir les jambes et partit à la recherche d'une autre tasse de café brûlant, même si son médecin lui avait déconseillé la caféine pour ses reins. Il y avait deux autres agents dans le bureau adjacent à celui de Traxler. L'un d'entre eux, Ted Sullivan, était en train de ronfler profondément, affalé sur son siège.

"Sa femme l'a foutu dehors, ou quoi ?", demanda Traxler à Donnahue. Ce dernier fixa son collègue d'un regard vide, des cercles sombres sous les yeux. Traxler reprit : "C'est bon comme ca, rentre chez toi Joan. Et emmène la belle au bois dormant avec toi. La dernière chose dont on ait besoin, c'est qu'un de ces reporters prenne une photo de lui. Ils la flaqueraient bien dans leurs journaux avec le titre _'A Satan City, l'enquête intensive continue'_, et on aurait encore le maire sur le dos."

Donnahue prit sa veste et la jeta sur ses épaules en étouffant un bâillement. "Ah, au fait! J'ai oublié de vous prévenir… Y a un fax qui est arrivé pour vous il y a deux minutes."  
Traxler prit le fax que lui tendait Donnahue.

"Ca vient de Vital Com", dit le jeune policier, avant que Traxler ne puisse commencer à lire. "J'ai des lunettes…", répliqua ce dernier calmement en tapotant du bout de l'index sur ses lunettes de lecture. Donnahue ne parut pas comprendre car il poursuivit, "Ce n'est pas du portable de Goten Son que les appels ont été faits…"

Traxler eut un soupir exaspéré, "Je sais lire…", avant de tomber sur le numéro du portable d'où l'appel avait été effectué, et surtout, sur le nom du propriétaire…

Il redressa un visage pale vers Donnahue. "C'est bien qui je crois ?".

Donnahue eut un pale sourire. "Exact… Et une fois de plus il va falloir tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui va leur annoncer la charmante nouvelle …"

**·..·**

**SATAN CITY HOSPITAL – Lundi 04h05**

Bulma revenait du distributeur de café pour la onzième fois depuis le début de la nuit. Elle se disait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt opter pour l'absorption du cappuccino directement sous forme de poudre. Quand elle avait quitté la chambre où reposait son fils, Katrina dormait à poings fermés dans le siège non loin du lit de Trunks.

Depuis qu'elle savait Katrina orpheline, Bulma considérait la jeune fille d'un tout autre œil. Comme si, le fait d'avoir traversé un certain enfer dans son enfance, lui donnait la qualification nécessaire pour intégrer leur groupe. Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils levés, pour chasser cette pensée.

Mais elle revint à son esprit. C'était dans les moments durs qu'on pouvait faire une équipe solide. Tous les membres de l'équipe avaient à un moment ou un autre, fait face à des événements assez traumatisants. Quelqu'un qui avait toujours eu une vie protégée ne pourrait pas s'adapter à une situation comme la situation actuelle. Bulma se dit que c'était peut-être les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans l'enfance de Katrina, qui l'avaient endurcie au point de lui permettre de supporter la tension actuelle qui aurait déjà fait fuir depuis longtemps la plupart des anciennes conquêtes de Trunks.

Bulma se disait qu'elle allait être plus attentionnée envers la jeune fille quand – au détour du corridor – elle tomba nez à nez avec Sharon Silver et son caméraman, caméra à l'épaule. Les deux femmes stoppèrent net leurs mouvements et dans la foulée, Bulma faillit renverser son café brûlant sur elle. Elle se reprit vite en lançant à Sharon un ironique "le bleu vous va bien", considérant l'œil au beurre noir que le maquillage professionnel ne parvenait pas à camoufler entièrement sous la lumière crue de ce couloir d'hôpital.

Le visage de Sharon revêtit un masque de fureur et elle clama haut et fort : **"NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS, VOUS !!!"**. Si la folle de la Capsule Corporation essayait à nouveau de porter la main sur elle, autant qu'il y ait des témoins !

Bulma ne parut guère impressionnée par son manège. " Alors vous, restez loin de mon fils et de Katrina.". Son ton calme cachait la menace voilée d'une personne sure d'elle. Si sure qu'elle n'éprouvait même pas le besoin de démontrer sa force en cris ou gestes intimidants.

Sharon le ressentit, mais ne voulut pas perdre la face et essaya de passer outre Bulma en longeant le mur : "Ah mais, je ne fais que mon travail --"

Sa phrase fut interrompue par la main de Bulma qui s'abattit sur le mur, lui barrant l'accès du couloir derrière elle ; Bulma venait de remarquer un détail amusant qu'elle comptait bien exploiter...

"Oh mais… je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue…", dit-elle d'une voix douce et attentionnée.

Sharon ne put empêcher un sourire niais de s'afficher sur son visage. Le dragon femelle gardant jalousement l'accès au trésor tant convoité – ici, un adolescent impliqué dans un meurtre et une tentative de meurtre – allait peut-être se montrer clémente et la laisser passer.

Avant que ses pensées ne puissent aller plus loin, Sharon entendit Bulma dire doucement "Moi aussi, je ne fais que mon travail", avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de poing. Dans l'autre œil cette fois. Elle tomba en arrière dans les jambes de son cameraman. Bulma poursuivit, toujours sur un ton calme et amusé : "Un travail de mère ! C'est un boulot à plein temps! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vider comme énergie... Mais bon, je suppose que ce sont les risques du métier comme on dit...", elle considéra son ennemie, affalée sur le sol, et continua sur un ton franchement ironique, "N'empêche que c'est fou ce que je manque de punch ces derniers temps... !"

Sharon retira sa main couvrant son œil - qui n'avait pas encore enflé mais qu'elle gardait toujours fermé – et jeta à Bulma un regard venimeux. "Mon avocat va adorer ça !", siffla-t-elle, haineuse.

Bulma se frotta le poing avec un sourire victorieux : "Pas autant que moi", dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, savourant une autre victoire : elle avait pu envoyer le vautour journalistique au tapis sans renverser une seule goutte de son café.

Sharon se leva rageuse et s'adressa à son caméraman, tout en continuant de fixer Bulma du regard, "J'espère que tu as tout enregistré, Ross !"

Ross cligna des yeux. "Bah non… Tu m'avais pas dit de filmer…".

Sharon se tourna lentement vers lui, poussa un soupir exaspéré, et lui colla un coup de poing dans la figure.

**"IMBÉCILE !!!"  
**

**·..·**

**A suivre...**

**·..·**

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre de votre thriller adoré ;o)_

_Je n'ai pas encore remis la main sur tous les backups, donc, je pense que je vais totalement ré-écrire la suite. Heureusement que j'ai encore en mémoire (cervôôôô) le fil rouge de l'histoire ;o)_

_Mais comme ça, vous voyez que cette fic n'est pas abandonnée :o)_

_Aucune ne l'est, d'ailleurs ;o)_

_Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, le manque d'update. C'est le cruel manque de temps. (tournages, post-production, etc…). Côté temps libre, le mois de Mars est MORT, et le mois d'Avril commence à bien se remplir. Mais j'essayerai d'updater une autre fic d'ici quelques temps ;o)_

_Celles que j'ai en tête pour les prochains updates (en cours d'écriture) sont :_

_* Communauté des Elfes (LOTR)_

_* Jet de Pierre dans un Lac (LOTR)_

_* Oriunde Ai Fi (Hollyoaks)_

Mais les autres seront aussi updatées, ne vous inquiétez pas! ;o)  
Et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce qui me retient loin des fanfics, visitez

w w w . mortalfightcircus . com (virez les espaces ;) )

_Bonne nuit à tous (il est 1h19 ici. Dodoooooooooooooooooo)_

_Bizz :*_

_::Roselyne::_


End file.
